Fallen Angel part 1
by CodyKit
Summary: Monica goes on an assignment to answer a little girl's prayer. What Monica didn't expect was to fall in love with the girl's father Griffin. Will Monica follow her heart to be with Griffin and his daughter, or will she continue on being an angel?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Sarah

Title: Fallen Angel

Rating: PG-13 (for a sexual scene, language use, and some violence)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Touched By An Angel or The Survivors Club. All copyrights belong to CBS and Moonwater, and to Martha Williams for the wonderful tv series of all time.

Author to this fan fic: CodyKit

**Cast of characters: Roma Downey as Monica/Monique, James Remar as Roan Griffin, Abigail Breslin as Sarah Griffin, Della Reese as Tess, John Dye as Andrew, Valerie Bertinelli as Gloria, Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kathy Parker, Mea Witeman as Julia Heart, Paul Winfield as Sam, Amy Adams as the new angel Jenny, Chris Potter as Chris Heart, Catherine Bell as Kristin Heart, Wynonna Judd as Audrey, Randy Travis as Wayne, Paul Wittenburg as Joey, Kim Delaney as Kerry Sanford, Adair Tishler as Emmalin Heart, Elaine Hendrix as Sandy Chapmen, Dominic Monaghan as Lenny Griffin, Ralph Waite as Mac Burnston, Kurt Russell as Kurt Griffin, Kevin Spacy as Charles Norman, Edward Asner as Seth Griffin, Brian McNamara as Brian Sanford, Alexis Cruz as Rafeal**

**Chapter 1**

_ Standing in the snow and watching each snowflakes falling onto her gloves as it quickly disappeared into the soft velvet fabric of the warm toasty gloves upon her skin. The young girl sat on the fallen log beside the pond where her mother used to take her ice skating. The young girl looked up at the night sky as little stars were peaking through. In her hands held a letter she had wrote to God many years ago after her mother abandoned her and her father. Sarah had come to this spot shortly after her 6__th__ birthday wishing and praying for God to bring her mother back to her. Now the only thing that Sarah wants is a mother to help her through her mixed up teenage years, and for someone to love her father. She hasn't seen her father date anyone else after her mother left, leaving just her and him to face a lonely road together. Sarah's dad was a police detective and taking part time work to help raise her up. Now Sarah is 10 almost turning 11, and the one wish she wants is for her father to fall in love again._

_ Sarah stares up at the sky as she spots the big dipper to the right and a little north of it is the North Star. Sarah closed her eyes and prayed a little prayer for her one birthday wish she has been waiting a lifetime for. "God….I know you are up there…and I don't ask much but would you help me to send an angel to help my father to fall in love again. I'm almost 11 and would like to have a mother around to share some girl moments with. So please help me." Like always there was no reply back, but Sarah knows that God is always listening. A gust of icy cold wind rushed at Sarah's face as the winter wind kicked in. Sarah knows that she should be heading back to her home know that her father would be worried to find her not home when he is. One more glance up at the night sky, and Sarah walked back to her home, leaving the letter she had written many years before in her secret stash under the rotten log._

…………………………………………

_Just a few blocks down from Sarah's favorite spot, Monica was finishing up on one of her assignments. This was Monica's 29__th__ assignment of being a supervisor, after taken up on her best friend/mentor's job. Monica still feeling heartbroken of leaving her one closes friend behind her, but life has to move on. She still misses Tess's guidance and wisdom on her new appointed job, of training a new angel. Which also reminded her when she was first starting out after "Search and Rescue," but Monica knows that Tess is always watching her, and loving her no matter where she is in the world. Although this new angel that Monica is training is perkier than Gloria was. Monica still has connections to Andrew and Gloria and sees them on a regular bases, but the one person that she really wants to see is Tess. _

_On Monica's last assignment for the day took a young child to the Father. The worst part of being an angel is to watch the pain and suffering of humans around her. And especially taking a young child away just shatters Monica's heart into pieces. Monica doesn't like to be the angel of death, that's Andrew's department, but for this one she had to be. After taking the little boy home to be with God, Monica decides to stop at a café and clear her mind before heading in the next direction. It was a cold wintery night and having a hot cup of mocha latté Monica's favorite would perk her up into a nice mood._

The snow crunched under Monica's feet as she past the beautiful shops scattered up and down this lovely town, all getting ready for Thanksgiving and the holiday seasons. Monica stops by the shop that was selling jewelry and other things. She kind of chuckled at the sight of an "angel" purse which will look really cute on Jenny which is the newest angel that Monica has been training. But Monica kept on walking to the café. Monica came slowly up to the doors and grabs hold of the icy cold handle and pulls it gently towards her. As Monica steps inside the café she spotted a few people there all enjoying each other's company. There was a grandfather and a young girl playing checkers at a booth, and a few policemen at the bar enjoying the cups of coffee and eating an early dinner. And a woman reading a book while eating up her half eaten sandwich. Monica came to an empty booth as she sat down and waits patiently for service to come to her. Monica takes off her tan long coat, and let it slide off her shoulders as she places it next to the wall of the booth. She then took off her white scarf and a black winter hat as reddish brown hair fell out of it and dangles around her shoulders.

"What can I get you this evening madam?" A young waitress asks as she takes a menu out from underneath her arms.

"A mocha latte would be nice if you have any?" Monica said in a sweet voice.

"Sorry we don't have anything fancy like that here…but you could always travel down root 94 to get…." The waitress try to explain, but Monica was too tired to travel on farther.

"Coffee would be just fine..thanks." Was all Monica could say.

"Okay…be back as soon as I can." And with that the young brunet waitress left.

Monica stared out the window as she waited for her cup of coffee to drink up. She notice that there was a couple walking dogs and holding hands. Monica knows that she could never experience a romantic relationship with anyone, but she often wonders what it would be like to be loved by someone and to love them back, and to know what a first kiss feels like. However seeing the young man and women holding each other, turned the wonders and what ifs on in Monica's mind. Just then the young waitress brought Monica's coffee over to her and gave Monica the bill. Monica murmurs her thanks to the waitress and took a sip of her hot steamy liquid that is laid in front of her.

Monica then scanned the café and looked at everyone, until a certain individual caught her eye. A police detective sitting at the bar reading files of paper work that was laid out in front of him. He had dark brown hair that parted a little to one side, with little gray hairs poking out of it in little patches. He looked to be in his mid 40s or so and looked a bit tired. Just then the man looked up from his reading as if to sense that Monica was looking at him. When he looked up she saw a glimpse of his stunning blue eyes as they looked like a deep of ocean view. Monica had to look down at her coffee as she starts to sense those eyes glaring at her. Then Monica realized those eyes were not looking at her but a little girl about the age of 10 standing at the doorway. The little girl walked over to the man and gave him a hug.

"Sarah….what are you doing here? You are supposed to stay at home with Mrs. Wilson. I can't have you hanging around me when I am on duty." The man stated as he settled the girl on a stool beside him as he closed the file folder up so she wouldn't see it.

"I know dad, but Mrs. Wilson is sick with the flu and I have my homework done and that, I wanted to take a walk and I found you here all by yourself so I wanted to come in…oh please don't be mad daddy." Sarah stated as she was longing for her father to come home at a descent hour of the day. Lately he has been coming home sometime around nine or ten or even midnight. Sarah wishes that things will be back to normal to have her father sing to her and read her a bedtime story like before. But her father has to work double time to give her and him a nice place to live and to place food on the table.

"Oh…Griff let her stay I can keep watch of her. She can be a big help out around closing time, since I'm a little short staff here." Mrs. Parker stated as she sort of eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I do want her to cause trouble." Griffin started to protested but Mrs. Parker cut him off.

"She won't….is that right little munchkin?" Mrs. Parker lightly tapped Sarah's shoulder.

"I won't daddy I promise." Sarah said as she took some of her father's French fries.

"Oh alright…go ask Sandy if you could help out around here." Griffin said as he gave his daughter a wink, Sarah giggled and gave her father a hug. At that site, Monica smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks Kathy…I wish there is time to look for a babysitter but I don't have the time to look for one."

"Not a problem I watched little Sarah since she was an infant, as if she was my own daughter. I know things have been rough for you and her since Crystal left, but you are doing a fine job raising her." Mrs. Parker stated. And she looked Griffin in the eyes and feeling his hurt and pain from his ex-wife betrayal.

"I got to go….the case closes at 8:30 and I need to get back at the station anyways, thanks for the lovely dinner and for all the help. I'll sung by and pick Sarah up after my shift is over okay." Griffin stated as he finished his last drop of coffee.

"Will do..I'll keep her busy for you, and you are always welcome." Mrs. Parker said as she washed down the counters of the bar and watches Griffin put on his blue oversize trench coat and walk out of the café and into the icy cold streets. Monica watched this man leave as he walked right past her window. Now Monica got a better look of this man, and he looked really handsome from this point of view then half way across the room.

"More coffee madam?" The young brunet waitress came by a few minutes later asking Monica for another cup of coffee. Monica nodded and the waitress poured more coffee into her cup. It was getting near closing time when Monica was about ready to leave and go off. Until suddenly she was stopped by a little girl.

"Oh…sorry lady…I didn't realized you were there." The little girl said, sounding a bit apologetic .

"It's alright. It was just an ancient." Monica said as she help the little girl pick up the broken pieces of the plate that the girl dropped as she bumped into Monica.

"You not from around here are you?" Sarah asked.

"How can you tell?" Monica asked as she placed the broken pieces of glass on the tray.

"Because you have an English or Scottish accent, and most people around here have American eastern accents." Sarah stated as she wiped up the spilt coffee.

Monica giggled at that, "I'm Irish actually. I was brought up in Ireland. But very good at guessing the country." Monica stated and with that the little girl wince in pain and then red liquid pooled around the forefinger and ring finger of the little girl's hand. "Oh.. sweetie your bleeding." Monica then took some napkins and help pressure to the girl's hand.

"Ouch…that stings…its just a little blood it won't affected me. I'm Sarah by the way. What's yours?"

"Monica. Do you always get along with strangers?" Monica asked as she places a small band-aid on the girl's finger.

"When you grow up in a small town like this one, it's hard not to be friendly to people that are not from around here." Sarah said as she walks the broken plate over to the counter of the bar. "Monica that's a pretty name, so do you have any kids of your own?"

"No…but I love to work with them and share moments with them." Monica said as she puts on her coat and scarf.

"Why don't you have any kids?" Sarah asked.

"Just…I can't have any." Monica started to say _cause angels can't have children_ but she can't really tell her that. "But I'm up to babysitting." That seems to light up Sarah's sparkling blue eyes. Just then Griffin walked in and Sarah ran out of Monica's arms and ran to her father. Monica had no idea but she is wondering that this family is her next assignment. She lingered there for a little bit and surprisingly the little girl came back with her father in hand. Now Monica is standing face to face with the man she had seen earlier this evening. His blue eyes were very blue and it kind of made Monica's heartbeat a little faster.

"Hello, I'm Roan Griffin, Sarah's father." Griffin said as he looked into this woman's eyes. He had never seen a woman to stare at him that way before. It kind of made Griffin to even speak or say anything at all. But she smiled at the way he said hello.

"Nice to meet you Roan, I'm Monica.." Monica started to say, but Griffin cut in just a bit.

"Please just Griffin." Griffin stated, as he looked into her eyes. She had a lovely voice and a kind smile but Griffin knows there is no point in pursuing in a relationship after what his ex-wife did to him and his daughter. Griffin try to date but no one seemed to satisfy him after his broken heart, so Griffin gave up on dating and looked after Sarah. Monica stood there awkwardly next to him, as the shared an awkward silence, until Griffin was the one to break the silence.

"So Monica….did Sarah gave you troubles at all, and if she did, I'm so sorry about that…I'm trying to find a good sitter for her but no one is available to watch her." Griffin start but Monica shook her head as she explained.

"No there was no troubles….you have a very lovely daughter Griffin. And don't worry about it I love kids." Monica said as she looked at Griffin and at his daughter then back to him. "In fact you said that you need a babysitter, well I am one, for the most part."

"So I was told…When are you available to babysit?" Griffin said as he eyed his daughter, as he knows that she is listening in on them.

"Tomorrow if that is alright with you." Monica said, and looked up to try and catch his gaze, as soon as she did she had to look away from him.

"No tomorrow is fine…you came right then and there when I need a sitter. Thank you. Tomorrow at 4:30PM that's when I need to leave." Griffin gave a half smile and looked right at Monica. She seemed sexy and beautiful for a middle age woman, close to Griffin's age at least. But after what his ex-wife did to him, Griffin was closed off from love and tried not to get involve again with another women. He didn't want to sacrifice his heart just to end up having it be wounded a scared up again. "So Tomorrow at 4ish will be aright with you?"

"Yes..I will be available for it." Monica said as she looked at Griffin. His icy blue eyes looked empty and cold, as if they looked at things that were in black and white. But for some strange reason Monica felt completely flattered by his stare as he looked insanely good looking. The moment only last a minute or two, until Griffin turned to his daughter and motion her to leave.

"Okay…Come Sarah we got to go…" Griffin stated as he but on his oversized black trench coat and waited for his daughter to follow.

"Okay…Bye Monica, I'll see you tomorrow after school." Sarah waved at her and thinking she was a beautiful woman that Sarah has seen in her life. Sarah wondered if Monica would be a perfect match for her father. She was thinking that maybe God had answered her prayer after 5 and a half years ago. Sarah paused at the door to the café as her father put on her scarf and hat as they embrace the cold wintery weather outside.

Monica saw Griffin and Sarah leave as she then went out to her red Cadillac, which Tess had given to her as a goodbye gift, although originally it was Tess's baby. But Tess loved Monica more. Monica didn't know what God had in mind for her, but what she did know was that this little needed her. Before Monica got into the Cadillac she was then startled by a movement from the review mirror. Monica looked closely and saw that it was Andrew. Monica closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she reemerged from the car.

"Andrew what are you doing here? I thought you be off some place near Colorado for an assignment." Monica sounded a bit surprise.

"That was weeks ago…besides I just took Mr. Bradford home, and I should be asking the same question. You were only supposed to be here for that little boy; don't you have another assignment some place away from New York?" Andrew said in a very clam but rational tone.

"No…but I think I just meant my next assignment. I was just in for a cup of coffee when this little girl came up and started asking a bunch of questions. And now I am going to babysit her tomorrow." Monica said sound a bit perky when she explain her new assignment to Andrew.

"What is the girl's name?" Andrew asked sounding a bit curious to the news.

"Sarah Griffin, and her father seemed a bit cold to me for the moment he saw me." Monica said as she looked back at those cold eyes stare.

"Griffin….that name sounds familiar…is he an old grandfather?" Andrew asked.

Monica half gave a chuckle at that, and smiled as she replied, "No….he is about mid 40s to close to 50. Roughly around my age if I were a human."

"Really?!" Andrew said, "Well I was just passing through, let me know about this assignment. I'm running late for my next appointment."

"Okay, I have to go and find a place to stay. I'll see you sometime." Monica said as she opened the door to the red Cadillac and hoped inside of it. It was nice and warm inside after taking about 10 minutes talking to Andrew. Monica waved goodbye to Andrew as she watch him disappear behind a cluster of snow flurries and off into the night. Monica then started up the car as she drove to a motel on the wintery weather road. It looked so beautiful out and each tree was covered in a blanket of white, which twinkled in the lights of the streets. Monica had no idea what was in plans for her, but she will find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaching out to Griffin

**Chapter 2**

_Sarah was doing her pre algebra in her room when she heard the door bell ring. She wondered who was at the door. Sarah glanced at the clock on the wall at it said it was a quarter past 4:00 PM. She heard her father through the living room and went to the door. Curiously Sarah went to the window that overlooked the front porch of her home, and to her surprise she saw that it was Monica at the door. A big grin came across her face and she moved away from the window to put her homework away and came down the hall to the door. _

Griffin heard the door bell too, and rushes to get it. He opened the door to find out that Monica was standing there. She looked really beautiful with her tan coat on her and her reddish brown hair fanned out from her black hat. Monica gave a have shy smile to him and shook his hand as they greeted one another again.

"I wasn't expecting you till 4:30, or else I would of cleaned up a bit." Griffin said sounding a bit surprise to see her, and feeling embarrass with the slight disorganize living room.

"Oh..I don't mind at all…but I always like to arrive early." Monica said as she stepped to one side of Griffin as he shut the door.

"We are not use to having company around. Oh here let me take your coat." Griffin said as he reach for Monica's small but sort of broad shoulders. Monica took her winter coat off as well as her hat and handed them to Griffin. When Monica took off her hat, her strawberry hair fell out and dangled on her shoulders. He half gave a smile and turned to hang her coat up in the small closet beside the door. Griffin turned around and saw that she was wearing a white sweater and black dress like pants that fanned out down by her ankles. And her brown eyes just glowed from the lighting of the outside light. For some reason looking into Monica's soft brown eyes just sooths Griffin's anxiety. Monica is not the typical women Griffin usually meets. But God she does look beautiful, but Griffin will not allow himself to admit that.

"Well…umm I'll go and get Sarah…" Griffin said sounding a bit uncomfortable of having to stand there feeling like an idiot. "Please make yourself at home." And with that note Griffin disappeared up the steps to find his daughter.

Monica nods and moves herself into the living room. It had a long soft brown sofa, facing the entertainment center, which held a DVD player, a stereo system, and a television set. There was also a table that sat halfway from the entertainment center, and the sofa. Beside the entertainment center there was a large collection of movies. Most of them were all _Disney _films but some were more of an adult level. There was a lazy boy chair in the corner of the room. And a mantle place that held a blazing fire from the fireplace.

Monica moved over to the mantle and found a child's drawing of a turkey and a smiling face of Griffin and his daughter playing in a pile of leaves. Monica gave a smile at the site of the cheerful man with his little girl. Although Sarah looks to be about 5 or 6 here, and Griffin looks to be in his mid 30s, but he looks really attractive. Just when Monica turned around to have a seat at the couch, she was then greeted by Sarah and then followed up by Griffin.

"Sarah Monica is going to babysit you while I'm at work, I want you to be on your best behavior and listen to what ever Monica says okay.." Griffin advises when he knelt to the level of his daughter. Sarah nods and then Griffin reemerges from the floor and looks up at Monica. "I should be home sometime around 10. And here is my cell number and work number in case of an emergency, and Mrs. Wilson's number if you need anything. Thank you so very much. Usually my work is not this crazy."

"I understand. Thank you." Monica said in a sweet voice. "Don't worry I'm good with kids, you go."

"Okay..Bye sweetie," Griffin knelt down to his daughter and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Bye daddy. Oh! Remember my Thanksgiving play at the school the 19th." Sarah said with a giddy voice.

"I will I have it block in at work." Griffin said and pulls back from his daughter, and looks up to Monica and gave a half smile to her, "Bye Monica."

"Bye." Monica said as she wave him goodbye. As soon as Griffin left the two of them, Monica looked down at Sarah.

"So Sarah is it always like this with your father." Monica asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Sometimes, whenever there is a big case that he works on, he stays at work most of the night. But mostly he is home sometime around 4:00 Pm. It's just this time with the holidays coming my dad has to sometimes work a double shift." Sarah explained.

"Ahh…so kiddo do you have your homework all done?" Monica asked, she didn't wanted to ask the real question to Sarah about her mother, knowing that Sarah is starting to feel a bit uncomfortable kind of like Griffin earlier.

"yes." Sarah replied but having Monica staring down at her, she could lie. "Well not really I still have math to do. I hate math I don't understand equations."

"Math is important, what do you need help with?" Monica asked.

"Pretty much everything of my assignment." Sarah exclaimed.

"Go get your homework and I will tutor you with it how does that sound." Monica said looking down at those soft little blue eyes. They looked like Griffin's.

"Really? You actually know pre algebra math." Sarah asked sounding a bit surprise of it.

"I had some experiment s with it." Monica explained.

Monica had spent 2 in a half hour on tutoring Sarah with Sarah's math. She looked at the clock and realized that it was about 7:00. She also knew that Sarah was getting hungry and same with Monica's human form body. "I guess its time for some dinner."

"Yeah all of this math is making me hungry, thanks for the help. I get so confused at school." Sarah said, "And Mrs. Wilson has no idea what I am talking about when I ask her for help."

Monica giggled at that, "Yeah math is advancing for older adults. I guess they need to get re-taught. So how about some food."

"We could go get a pizza or something." Sarah suggested.

"That would be great but I have some things in mind. I was thinking of cooking up an old recipe of mine, that I got from a friend." Monica stated sounding a bit excited. "I figure we could have a little girl night. But I need a special friend to help me out."

"Me?" Sarah asked a bit surprise.

"Yes who else could I be talking about." Monica said as she tickled Sarah's belly. Sarah giggled and squirmed as she tries to avoid Monica's fingers. After a few minutes of a little mother and daughter bond Monica gathered Sarah up and moved her into the kitchen.

"So what is this recipe that you are going to make." Sarah asked, liking Monica more and more by the hours.

"Have you ever tried an Irish stew before?" Monica asked looking down at Sarah. Sarah shook her head as Monica continues, "Well this stew goes back to my culture, and well I think it would be great for tonight."

"How old is Ireland anyways?" Sarah asked, out of curiosity.

"Humm…very old, older then the Catholic church." Monica explain

"Are you a good cook?" Sarah asked as she still was hammering Monica with questions.

"That depends on how your view is. Now here are the ingredients I need to make this, do you have them around the house or do we need to go out shopping for it," Monica asked as she hands Sarah the list.

"We have those things here; Mrs. Wilson always likes to cook." Sarah said as she begins to pull out the items that Monica had written down on the piece of paper, and laid them out on the kitchen bar table.

It took Monica 20 minutes to have the base of the meal cooking as she and Sarah continue to chop up the vegetables and eating some as they cook. Sarah also brought out the cookies mix too, as they made two tray fills of homemade chocolate chip cookies. Sarah put a figure splotch of flour on Monica's cheek, and Monica put a handful of flour on Sarah's nose and cheeks. They both laughed at the mess but were sharing some quality time with one another. Monica went back to putting finishing touches on the stew, while Sarah cleaned up the flour mess and set the dining room table with placemats and put the dishes of food around the table. When the stew was finally ready Monica told Sarah to go wash her hands. When Sarah came back from the bathroom, she saw that Monica had place the hot pan which contain tonight's dinner. Sarah went to her seat and sat down. Monica did the same.

"Do you usually say Grace at the table?" Monica asked her.

"Yeah…I do it all the time with Mrs. Wilson." Sarah explained.

"What about your father?" Monica asked.

"We do only on like Thanksgiving, and Christmas dinners, and sometimes Easter, but not very often. I don't think my dad is big on the whole religious thing." Sarah explains. Then Sarah does a little switch of tic tacs and asked Monica the same thing. "Do you believe in God?"

Monica smiled at that, she can't reveal herself as an angel at least not yet anyways. All Monica reply to that remark was, "Yes I do, and that he loves you and your daddy very much." That Monica knew was true.

"How do you know that, are you an angel or something?" Sarah asked.

"I know that because God loves all people and angels the same. How about if we say Grace so that we could eat? Okay?" Monica suggested not wanting to get on the subject of her being an angel, although Monica had to admit that Sarah is a bright kid, even too bright sometimes.

"Okay…you say it…I'm not real good at it." Sarah replied. And with that Sarah closed her eyes and bowed her head as Monica began the blessing of their meal.

"Our heavenly Father….I want to bless the food and thank you for the time with preparing the meal with my new friend. And watch over Griffin at his work, and bring him safely home to my new friend Sarah. In your name we pray Amen." Monica finished and then past the food to Sarah as they feasted on their meal. Monica tasted the stew that she made and for being an angel and away from the kitchen it wasn't that bad. Hell it was really good.

"How is it?" Sarah asked when Monica finished her bite of the stew.

"It's hot…but really good. Try it." Monica said as she took a sip of the glass of milk in front of her.

Sarah took a bite of the stew and placed it in her mouth. It was different but it was really mouthwatering good. Sarah had finished her first bowl and had a half of another bowl. Monica was so entrance with Sarah and the way she loves to carry on conversations with her. After they both finished eating it was around 8:30 and by the time they had put the leftovers in the refergduator and cleaned up the dishes it was about quarter to 9.

"Do we have time for a movie?" Sarah asked as she and Monica were settled on the couch.

"Umm your dad wants you in bed sometime around 9." Monica said following Griffin's rules. "I'll tell you what we will start one movie and finish it up next time okay."

"Alright. I'll pick one out. Do you like animated films?" Sarah said as she went over to the video collection.

"I like all kinds." Monica stated, as Sarah came back with a DVD. The title of the box read _Beauty and the Beast_. Monica had never heard of it before, but was curious about the title of it. The movie played and they were about 20 minutes into it when it was time for Sarah's bedtime. Monica stopped the movie and told Sarah to brush her teeth and she was already in her pjs. It took Sarah 5 to 10 minutes to brush her teeth and they both went upstairs to Sarah's bedroom. Her room was pink and very neat and clean. She had a small white desk up at her bedroom window, and her bed facing the right wall of her room. Sarah's backpack was up on her desk as her cloths for tomorrows outfit was laid upon her chair. Sarah had this little pony circular night light lamp that light up a small partition of her room. Sarah plopped down on her bed and climbed underneath the covers.

"Can you tuck me in and sing me a song?" Sarah asked Monica. Monica was so stunned by that, she didn't know how to tell Sarah that she can't sing.

"I can't sing….I…I have a terrible voice, you won't like it." Monica said as she tucked the covers under Sarah's chin.

"I don't mind, at least it would be better than to have an old women singing me opera every night." Sarah explained as she remembered Mrs. Wilson's of trying to sing a note from some famous opera. "Come on you can't be that bad."

"Okay…my very close friend sang this to me when I'm having troubles of my own." Monica said as she tries to gather up the notes to sing to Sarah. "_The Lord moves in mysterious ways his wonders to perform…He plants his footsteps on the sea….and rides on every storm" _

Griffin had come home then and heard a sweet voice of singing. He walks into the direction of his daughter's bedroom and found a heartwarming moment. Monica the person he haired to babysit his baby girl is sitting on the bed and singing a song he has not heard of to his daughter. For the first time in a long time, his daughter actually is smiling and giggling to Monica. He stood by the door and listen to Monica's song. In this moment he sees her as a potential mother figure for his daughter. But he would not allow himself to get close to someone again. Griffin listens to Monica's song as she continues to sing.

"_The Lord moves in mysterious way that's often not my own. His wisdom guides each path I take, His mercy leads me home. Help me to trust when I don't understand. Grant me the peace of resting in your plan……The Lord moves in mysterious ways His wonders to perform. He plants his footsteps on the sea…and rides on every storm."_ As Monica finishes the last note of Tess's song she noticed that Sarah had fallen asleep. Without thinking Monica reached over and kissed Sarah's head and turn to leave. Monica had one last glanced at Griffin's sleeping daughter and something in Monica's heart just broke. She is beginning to fall for her, and becoming a mother figure to her. When Monica closed the door to Sarah's bedroom she looked over and saw Griffin standing close by. Monica feeling slightly started gave a shy look to him.

"That was a nice song. You have a good tuned voice unlike Mrs. Wilson's opera." Griffin pointed out. Monica cheeks flared up in embarrassment when he said that. She didn't intend for him to hear her sing, especially when she sounded awful.

"I didn't hear you…When did you get back?" Monica asked still feeling embarrassed by her singing.

"Just a few minutes ago, and I heard singing so I came to investigate and found it was you." Griffin said as he pointed to Monica.

"I usually don't sing in front of people….I have a very terrible voice." Monica said as she backed her back to the wall beside Sarah's bedroom door.

Griffin smiled at that, and said, "you're not that bad I heard worst. Mrs. Wilson can't carry a single tune of anything. But you have somewhat of a descent tone of voice." Griffin stated, and Monica smiled very shyly to that. "Do you want some coffee before you go?"

"Coffee sounds lovely thanks." Monica said as she walked past Griffin and down the flight of stairs into the kitchen to sit down on one of the bar chairs. Griffin followed in after her. Monica sat down on the stool as she waited for her cup of coffee. She noticed that Griffin had big strong hands compare to her tiny small hands, and his muscular arms and very broad shoulders.

"Your daughter is a very bright kid. But she is very lovely and I enjoyed my time with her." Monica stated, as she places her hands on the cold marbled surface of the bar.

"Yeah she is, she can be very bright. Too bright sometimes." Griffin stated as he poured the coffee into two mugs. "Do you like sugar and cream in yours or none?"

"Sugar and milk is fine. Thanks." Monica said. Griffin handed her the mug and looked up into her eyes. Monica took several sips of the coffee, and asked the question she had been waiting to ask for the opportune moment. "Can I ask you a question Griffin."

"Sure" Griffin replied still looking down at her.

"What happen to Sarah's mother, if you don't mind me asking?" Monica said, and as Griffin's body mussels tightened. Monica then realized that was a mistake to say.

"I don't mind…I'll give you the sort version of it. I thought it was because she didn't love me anymore or didn't want to be a responsible parent. My ex-wife abandoned both Sarah and I when Sarah was only 5. I drank a lot the first year after she left me, but Kathy my good friend, made me realized the truth that I need to look after my daughter." Griffin paused as he looked down and took a sip of his own coffee before he continued. "I have been sober for about 4 in a half years now, and haven't touch a drink since then."

Monica was so studded by that, she had no idea why anyone would leave their child behind. Children are gifts from God. Not even a day she has been with Sarah and is already falling for her as if she was the one to bare Sarah from birth.

"So what about you, do you have any children or husband?" Griffin asked to find out more about this strange Irish accented woman.

Monica gave a short little laugh at that, "No." With the confused look on Griffin's face she continued on, "I never was married nor had any kids. But I do love to spend time with them." Monica finish as she took a sip of her coffee, and looked up into Griffin's stunning blue eye gaze. His eyes looked so deeply blue like a deep end of an ocean, which Monica could drown in it. Griffin's blue eyed stare was making Monica feel very uncomfortable, so she dropped her gaze and then re-focus back up to him again when he spoke out.

"Really? I thought you would already be married because of how…"_Griffin was going to say how beautiful she was, but it was getting to personal to the small talk that they were sharing. Instead Griffin said something else that wouldn't lead her on "_Diligent you are and have a strong personality. Okay have you ever been involved with anyone from your past? Or better word for that have you ever been in love?" Griffin asked out of curiosity. Griffin thinking that maybe all the men that she had dated turned out to be losers.

Monica really didn't want to answer these questions because she had never been in a relationship with anyone because of her heavenly identity. "To tell you the truth Griffin I have never fallen in love with anyone let alone had a romantic relationship with anyone."

This had shocked Griffin, "What?! You're telling me that you have never even been in one. Are you a nun or something?"

Monica laughed at that and felt this spark flaring up inside her about Griffin. As soon as she was settled down from her laugh she answered him, "No, I'm not a _nun_; I just never had time for a relationship because I'm always traveling and that."

_Sarah had woken up from her little dozing off sleep and woke up to a dry mouth. When Sarah came out her bed room she heard laughter from both her father and from Monica. Sarah quickly got her drink from the upstairs bathroom so that they wouldn't know that she is awake, and crept to the small balcony that sort of over hangs the kitchen area. For the first time Sarah is actually seeing her father laughing with another woman, and it just happens to be Monica. Seeing Monica and her father together was making fireflies in Sarah's heart to spark up and fly around for thinking that she is the one for him. Now all she has to do is to try and make them to fall in love with each other. It's not going to be easy, but Sarah wants her father to be happy and to love someone again. And Monica is defiantly the one._

Monica glances at the clock and it read 11:15, and realize that she should go. "Well Griffin thanks for the coffee, and little small talk." Monica said as she got up to wonder out of the kitchen to put on her coat and hat.

Griffin followed her to the door and held it open for her. He always has to be a gentleman when it comes to any woman that Griffin encounters. Monica slipped her coat around her shoulders and places the hat on her head. And turned to face Griffin, with his shinning blue eyes are looking at her. Griffin then moves slightly away from the door so that Monica could get out. When he did that they sort of accidently bump into one another, and starting something. Monica caught his stare and Griffin did the same with hers. After a moment of awkwardness the quickly took to the places where they need to be.

"Goodnight Griffin, and thanks for the coffee." Monica said and with that said her goodbye and gave a shy wave to him.

"Goodnight." Griffin said from his place in the house. And with that He watch Monica climb in her red Cadillac car and watch her drive off in the snowy white night.

Before Griffin went to bed he stopped by his daughter's room, and went to say his goodnights to her. He looked down at the sleeping child as Sarah held onto her favorite black dog stuff animal that Griffin's mother gave to her, when Sarah was just born. She looked so much like Crystal Griffin's ex-wife, the same nose feature of her, the same blondish brown hair, and the same ears. The only thing that resembles Griffin's features is Sarah's eyes. Griffin bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead, as he whispers, _I love you, my little princess from heaven._ And turn to leave to go to his bedroom the opposite of Sarah's room.

Once inside, Griffin stripped out of his work clothes and through them in the laundry basket to be washed. He then climbed in his oversize king bed wearing just his boxers. As he slipped under the covers of his bed and closed his eyes the face that pops up in his mind is Monica. Her stunning brown eyes that glowed on every antipetion of Griffin's own voice. Griffin shook his mind to try and bring him out of focus, but her image keeps floating back to him. All night Griffin kept tossing and turning, as he kept dreaming about her. No matter what Griffin had try to keep from having another woman in his life, Monica is now permanently in Griffin's heart.


	3. Chapter 3:Understanding Each Other

**Chapter 3**

_Monica arrive at her hotel room, and tries to get settled down but her mind keeps on racing of what had happened just about 30 minutes ago. The strange feelings in Monica's heart were flaring up, when ever Griffin was around her. She has never felt this way, since the last encounter of love that she had felt back on one of her assignments. George had made her feel like a women, but she also was elderly too, and her human form was overpowering her angel form, until Monica had to reveal herself as an angel; which had broke George's heart. She doesn't want to come across that mistake again twice, and she will not let the past get to her too. Monica still trying to shake the feeling off, pulled back the covers to the nice soft bed, and laid herself on the bed and tries to close her eyes. As soon as Monica closed her eyes and reopened them again having this feeling that she was not alone in the room. Monica quickly turned on the light, and there in the corner of the room stood Jenny._

Monica sat up right where she was a flicked on the light. Jenny stood there looking a bit shocked and confused. "Jenny what is it? Did you do something that you weren't supposed to?" Monica stated with her face started to get a little angry.

"No, I just need some wordy Monica advice on one of my assignments. I know that it is your week off and that from training me but I don't know what to do I'm so confused." Jenny whined as she spoke, but she wouldn't let Monica answer her. "I feel so stupid; my angel wings should be clipped on the mistake that I just made. I mean what kind of angel would do that? Am I terrible? I feel so stupid" Jenny finally clasped on the pillows next to Monica.

Monica sighed thinking that she is not going to get the rest on her human form for the night. Whatever feelings that was being developed between Griffin and her, had just flutter out of the window. Monica taking a deep breath to have Jenny explained to her what happened.

"Jenny….tell me what had happened." Monica calmly suggested.

Jenny looked up at Monica, through her teary up eyes. A little sniffle came out as Jenny explained her scenario to Monica, "Okay I had Gloria with me because she was told that you were on a special case and another assignment that I wasn't supposed to be with you until you are finished with it. I was supposed to help out a troubled teenage boy out of terrible things. Until I accidently acted like one too. He started to shoot something in his arm and told me it was a way to relieve stress from his parents and teachers."

"Oh Jenny you didn't……" Monica said starting to get worried on her newly appointed angel that she had gotten high with her assignment, kind of like what Gloria had done.

"What?" Jenny asked in confusion on what Monica was getting at.

"Did you take any drugs to get wasted on with him?" Monica asked and looking very concerned with her newly angel.

"No! That is not the stupid thing I did, the stupid thing that I did I let him do it. I didn't know if that was his medication for something. And with that now he is in the hospital because he had overdosed himself with the substance." Jenny explained as more tears stained Jenny's face, and Monica's look didn't help the situation either. "See how horrible of an angel I am?"

Now Monica's face had soften, and realized that Jenny is new to this life on earth and doesn't realize the stupid decisions that humans choose to make. "Jenny…..Jenny look at me."

Jenny did what she was told as she looked at Monica but not looking into her eyes, because of how much ashamed she felt. She waited for Monica to strike her with a lecture but to her surprise Monica was not angry, "Jenny you are not a horrible angel. The Father doesn't think of you like that at all. Granted that you just made a mistake but that is part of learning. You are still an angel in training and I'm sorry that I am not there for you on this assignment. You just have to use your skills and use your heart, and ask God for some guidance and forgiveness of what you had done. Believe me even I had made some pretty dumb mistakes too when I was first starting out too."

That information surprise Jenny, she always believe Monica was so well put together that it was impossible for her to ever make a mistake. "Really?! What did you do?" Jenny asked.

"Well I asked God to forgive me and then I asked him what he wants me to do. Then I go back to my assignment and ask for there forgiveness as my inner angel strength shines through." Monica said and that had perk Jenny up. "Now go back and have Gloria help you to fix your mistake. I have my own assignment to work on."

"Thank you. Bye or I should say goodnight." Jenny said and walked out of the room.

Monica smiled and looks at the clock which read 1:45 AM. Monica had never felt so exhausted in her life and this was one of those times when Monica felt so tired that she feels like she could sleep for a thousand years. Monica finally rested her head on the pillows and the sound of the ocean from outside sooth Monica into a deep slumber. As she slept she dreamt of the one thing she was trying to avoid. All night she had dreamt of Griffin and his blue eyes that seemed to have wrapped Monica up in the pool of his eyes. And his killer smile which had made Monica's knees lock in place and her heart melted like a melting candle stick that burned your skin whenever you get dangerously near it. She hasn't felt this way with any of the men that had tried to hit on her in the pasted but Monica turned each one of them down because of her angel identity. As Monica dream increased it became more powerful. She also dreamt of a romantic setting of just the two of them. Monica had never felt her heart beat so fast as Griffin's strong hands touched her own. His gaze was fixed on hers and her gaze was fixed on his, as their heads came closer together so did their bodies. Right before her dreamlike character of her and him kissed, Monica was then awakened by the sound of a **earrr earrr earrrr** buzzing in her ear. Monica looked at the alarm clock that was flashing red and hit it with her palm as her head burials under the pillows. Her reddish brown hair was in her face as she peaked through the cracks of the pillows to look at the time. It read 6:45 AM, and Monica flung the pillows around her face and turns her gaze at the ceiling. Thinking about her dream she had and what did it meant.

* * *

_It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon with a chilly autumn weather and the sun shining bright lighting up the green earth with the golden rays. Griffin and Sarah had enjoyed an afternoon with the two of them playing in the park and making snow angels in the first layer of snow. Sarah was laughing and enjoyed herself as a kid. Griffin's heart melted when he saw his daughter being happy and cheerful, he wish he could feel the same way as she did about himself. He sat on the bench of the park and watched his daughter play with some of her classmates and other kids. As Griffin sat on the bench he was thinking of one person. He doesn't even know why or how, but all Griffin could think about is the Irish accented women named Monica._

_Monica was taking a walk to clear her mind of the dream she had last night. It had felt so real to her that she doesn't think she could face him. But she had too, because Sarah is her assignment or maybe it is Griffin. The one golden rule of being an angel is that you can't fall in love with a human, and never abandon you assignments. Monica knows that, and has to try her best to hide whatever feelings she has toward Griffin to move on from this. She walks along the path through the park, and came into a clearing where a dozen of kids were playing on the jungle gym. Monica had no idea that she is about to walk right in the direction where Griffin was sitting._

Just then Griffin spotted her from a distance. Her long strawberry hair glowed in the sunlight making her look more beautiful and sexy, and also making her look more like an angel then a human. Griffin didn't think he would ever be attractive to Monica but he was. She was single and around his age unlike many other women from his work seemed to be interested in him. However Griffin still feels like all women that he meets would betray him or leave him. Griffin heard a high pitch squeal coming from his daughter, he turn his head and she was laughing with her best friend Julia. Griffin hoped that Sarah wouldn't see Monica, but that idea was too late. The next thing Griffin knew is that Sarah was running across the snow banks and bounded up to her, with Julia trailing behind her.

"Monica!!!!! I miss having you for dinners. Could you come over again and make that stew again? Oh this is my best friend Julie Heart, Julia this is Monica, and she is my sitter when ever daddy has to work late." Sarah smiled and whispered something in Julia's ear as they both giggled.

Monica shook Juila's hand and a curious smile came over her face when Sarah whispered something in her friend's ear. "Nice to meet you too, Julia. And Sarah it's not up to me it's up to you dad if he wants me over to cook."

"Oh he wouldn't mind…"Sarah said, and looked over to Julia.

One of Griffin's best friend came over to him, "Who is that gorgeous women that my daughter and your daughter is talking to?" Chris Heart said. _Chris is Griffin's partner in the police department as well as a second brother to him. They have been together ever since high school, and Chris has been there through Griffin's marriage had failed._

"Oh that is Monica; she babysits Sarah whenever we have a double shift or something." Griffin said looking down at the snow before looking up in Monica's direction.

"Shit….if I wasn't married to my wife and was single, _like you_, I would defiantly hit on her. She is really attractive." Chris said to Griffin to give him a hint to take up the offer.

"Huh….coming from a guy like you there would be no surprises there." Griffin said sarcastically, "No I am not going to make a move on her."

"Why not? Come on Griff….she is one hot looking _babe_…..and that offer doesn't stick around for too long." Chris said, pointing out the obvious to him, "Tell me you are not attracted to a woman like that."

Griffin chuckled at his best friend, "Because I have to think about what Sarah wants and put her needs before mine, and I don't want her to get attached to the women that I date and it will end up breaking her heart just like what Crystal did." Griffin said looking at his best friend.

"Griffin I love ya….you know I do. But dude you got to stop living in the past, and move on. I know you really loved Crystal and she was your college sweetheart, but she was a bitch for leaving you and Sarah. Now I love your daughter as much as my other two kids, but trust me you need to move on from your past and look at what God has given to you." Chris said bluntly and stating the truth.

Although Chris did had a point, it has been a long time since Crystal left him and his daughter, but that betrayal still aches in Griffin's heart. "I don't know Chris, what is the point of meeting someone and falling in love, to end up with a shattered heart."

"I don't know maybe it is what they call it a leap of faith my friend. Look why don't I take the girls to my place so that you two could have some alone time." Chris suggested.

"No….Chris….I plan to just stay in and spend time with Sarah……I know it sounds lame but this is a light week and well I want to make the time I have with her." Griffin said

"Okay…" Chris said and walks in the direction to where Monica is talking to the two young girls. _Damn you Chris! _Griffin thought and walked behind him.

Monica looked up from the two smiling children and her heart stopped beating when her eyes lay on Griffin. Monica trying to find a way to avoid Griffin's stare and the feelings that spark the other night had left a little flame burning inside her heart. As Griffin and another man in front of him came closer her heart pulse kept increasing, until they both stood a foot away from the two girls.

"Hello I don't think we have met, I'm Chris Heart Julia's father, and best friend to Griff..here." Chris elbowed his friend.

"No I don't think so, I'm Monica." Monica said looking into Chris's hazelnut eyes. After a moment of awkwardness silence, Monica suggested, "Well I have to get back it was nice to met all of you, and enjoy your afternoon." Monica said as she turn to leave, but was caught short when Chris said something.

"Well girls how about I take you guys out for pizza and give Griffin a break for child sitting, how does that sound." Chris said to the kids, and giving Griffin a wink. Monica looked at Chris then to Griffin and then back to Chris again, as the kids shouted for joy. As soon as Chris did that the kids ran up toward the jungle gym as well did Chris leaving Griffin and Monica alone.

After a moment or two had past with an annoying silence between them it was Griffin who broke the silence, "Sorry about that…..my best friend Chris is a jokester and likes to set me up with other women. It was a thing we did back in college." Griffin feeling a little embarrass about the whole incident that Chris did.

Monica giggled at that comment, and she wanted to know more about him. "So how far back is this so called 'friend' of yours history goes with you?" Monica asked and accidently came out to be of a slight flirt with him.

"Ummm…..Chris and I have been best friends ever since high school, and a little before that. He has been there for me when I needed him and vice versa. Do you want to take a walk; the park is beautiful in November." Griffin suggested and decided to take Monica to some of his favorite places he likes to go to ease his mind. And to enjoy some time with her, and Chris did had a point about one thing, Monica was a very attractive women and he was surprise she had no romantic relationship. He would have thought many men had falling head over heels in love with her.

Monica and Griffin walked through the park and smiled at one another, as they shared some stories from their past. They walked up the path that lead to a bridge which over looked a small river which flowed through the the dense forest of the trees. There was just enough sunlight to light up Monica's hair as she looked more beautiful and angelic. Griffin lead Monica to the railing as they both gazed out to watch the water flow down the canon and crashing up onto the slippery rocks.

"Oh..my God..this place is so beautiful. I never found a spot like this that connects me so close to nature." Monica gasped at the beauty around her.

"It's more beautiful in the spring time. Do you see where the trees are alined on both sides?" Griffin pointed, and Monica nods to that.

"Well it is filled with pink, purple, blue, and white flowers as it covers the bushes and vines of the ivories wrap around the trunks of trees as well as the rail of this bridge. And deep purple flowers bloom on the ivories. It looks so beautiful that I just feel so relax to it and the sight help me through when Crystal left me. I had taken Sarah here a few times as well." Griffin said as he looked into Monica's deep brown eyes.

"Wow…..I would like to see that." Monica said as she too gazed up at him. They both stared at one another as tension grew on both Monica and Griffin, until Monica had to pull away from his gaze.

Monica then steps over to a bench that over looked the scenery that surrounded Monica and Griffin. Griffin followed after her and leaned his back against the railing of the bridge, as Monica sat on the bench. Griffin wanted to keep a safe distance between them so that she would feel uncomfortable with the feeling of him next to her.

"You come here a lot I'm guessing." Monica said as they both settled to their spots.

"Whenever I feel trapped inside or needed to get out of the house when Sarah is at school or something." Griffin stated. Monica gave a half smile to that, and her gaze seemed to scan out over the water. "So I'm guessing that you are from Ireland?"

"I was born there if that's what you mean." Monica said and this time gave a teasing smile to him.

"Yeah I could tell by your Irish accent. My grandfather was Irish too, until he died in a car bomb there when I was just 2." Griffin looked down at Monica and she looked somewhat shaken up to that. Griffin feeling quite like an idiot went to her and sat down beside her. In a soft tone Griffin asked what he done to offended her, "Monica….I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to.."

"No its not you….it's the violence and wars of my beloved Ireland that hurts me so _damn_ much. I have waited a long time for there to be peace there and there isn't any because of all the hatred there and I hate it!" Monica said as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Griffin stared at her assuming that she had lost someone that she loved there. "You can't fix war….shit like that just happens and there is nothing in the world that can help it."

Monica gave a half smile and looks into Griffin soft blue eyes. She felt some warmth in those deeply blue eyes that made Monica's knees quake. And having Griffin's body a few feet away, Monica can feel his body heat radiating off his and soaking right into hers. She wondered if any woman had ever really loved this man. Monica hadn't noticed that their hands were touching one another and she quickly retrieve her hand to another spot.

"So why did your friend wanted us to be alone together?" Monica asked but kind of already had answered that for herself.

"Oh because he wanted me to start dating again, and he thought you were a beautiful, and a attractive women." Griffin said and slightly blushing at that.

Monica chuckled at that but the question that she wanted him to answer was did he find her attractive. "Well I do tend to get a few offers here and there, but I could never have dated anyone even if I could. I travel a lot to many different places, and I could never have a stable relationship to stick. I'll end up having my heart broken or theirs. So I just made it easy for them to not date anyone, so I won't get attached."

Griffin had to smile at that. Monica is really bright and he was beginning to like her. It had only been few weeks ago when his daughter had first sought her out. But now with having to spend time with Monica he has been feeling a new man coming alive in himself.

"Come on the sun is about to set soon and we still need to find our way back before we both be lost in the dark." Griffin stated and hoped up from the bench. He went over to Monica and put his hand out so she could pull herself up. He pulled her up and held her steady with the strength of his arms. There was definite heat and tension between them but neither of them admitted to themselves or to one another. Griffin then lead Monica back down the trail to the park. With 25 minutes had past, the sky above them had turned a navy blue and quickly faded into a dark night. Monica and Griffin walked arms length away from one another as he stopped by a coffee shop.

"You look like you could use some coffee," Griffin said noticing Monica trembling with the sudden change of temperature.

"Why do you say that?" Monica asked shaking the snow off her winter coat.

"Because you are shaking like a leaf……here," Griffin laughed and took his coat off and draped it on Monica's shoulders. When he did that, Monica face was really close to his, and she felt her heart skip a beat when he looked right into her eyes. She had never felt this way with any human before and especially to really attractive men like Griffin.

Monica feeling very uncomfortable with the situation suggested, "Ummm……coffee sounds great." As Monica stepped to one side and moves past Griffin to the coffee shop doors. Griffin then opens the doors for her as they had another chemical reaction look.

Griffin had purchase to cups of coffee, and handed one to Monica. However Monica didn't glance up at him, she didn't want to encounter another uncomfortable moment. The place was crowed and many people were at tables, and Griffin glances over at the clock and it read 7:15. Griffin needed to get back to his daughter, and came over to the coeducations where Monica was.

"Well there isn't any place to sit, so do you mind if we walk back to the house. I have to get home anyways because of Sarah." Griffin said, and looks down at Monica only to be greeted by her soft brown eyes. Her eyes just made Griffin's heart beat skip, there is something about her that Griffin just feels so warm and welcome in her eyes.

"Sure…..do you know when your friend is going to bring her home?" Monica asked just thinking that Griffin and her had spent four hours alone on this so called little date of theirs.

"I'm guessing so or they could be over at Chris's watching late movies. Mostly _Disney_ because of the young ages."Griffin stated as Monica stirred her coffee as she mix in sugar and milk just like she did a few weeks ago at his house that night. Then she looked up at him and her piercing gaze just about made Griffin's heart leap out of his chest. She looked even more beautiful to him then the first day he saw her.

Monica motion to the door for Griffin to follow her and once again they embraced themselves for the cold November weather in the small town just outside of Providence. They walked up the side walk that light up like carnival rides as the lighting of the shops lit the night. The night looked so beautiful and in the mist of the wonders of beauty, neither one of them wanted to admit it but they were slowly falling in love with each other.

"The town here is so beautiful; this would be a nice place to live in and away from the city life." Monica stated as she continue to enjoy the beauty around her. She had never in her years of being an angel had landed her assignment in a small town. It was always some kind of big city and many rude people, but here in this town, everyone knows one another and always seemed to be so kind to one another. "Do you have a car or something?"

"I do…but today I just walked to the park with Sarah, I live only a few blocks from the main part of town." Griffin suggested, "And there is no point for me to drive to the park when I could get some exercise."

"Good point there, I decided to go for a run to clear my mind." Monica pointed out. She didn't tell him the main reason why she went out for a run. They walked together for another ten minutes, until they reach the porch of Griffin's home. There was a porch swing located on the right side of the house just big enough for two people to sit on. Griffin unlocks the door to the house and tries to find a switch to flick on a light. He found a switch and the room light up like a golden sun.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Griffin asked, as Monica took off her coat and Griffin took it from her hands to hang it up like before.

"Depends on what you got?" Monica joked and gave a smile as Griffin turned to look at her. They stay like that for a heartbeat or two until Griffin leads Monica to the kitchen.

"What sounds good to you," Griffin opens up the fridge and list out the food items that Mrs. Wilson brought over. He was a bit nervous because he hadn't eating a meal with a woman in many years. And most of the time when he does it's always at a bar, and he is really drunk and the next minute he is waking up naked to a passed out women figure right next to him. That was before Griffin shaped up and quit drinking. Monica smiled and pointed to the chicken soufflé and sat down over at the table where she and Sarah bonded.

It took Griffin about ten minutes to set up the meal that was already precooked by Mrs. Wilson. Monica and Griffin ate together and all throughout the meal, she kept thinking he is really sweet and very attractive and the each moment she spends with him, the more she got to know him, and grew more attached to him. They both were enjoying each other's company, as the night went on.

"So…ah….Monica went kind of job do you do in town, besides looking out for my daughter." Griffin asked as he set his fork down and took a sip of his glass of milk, as he stared across the table looking at her. Monica looked down at her plate of food and then her gaze rose slowly to meet his.

"I….will I…I'm a social worker, I go and help out people who are in need of help, and I give them good support with it too. Like now with you….and Sarah." Monica dropped her gaze and realized she told a half truth half lie. She didn't give him the real reason why she was here, because she didn't want to frighten him with her real identity.

"Now can I ask you a question," Monica said as she studied Griffin.

"Anything," Griffin said as he leaned forward just a bit to look at her. He is beginning to feel some kind of sexual tension between them and he was interested in this new feeling.

Monica hesitated for a moment or two then looked up into his blue eyed gaze. "Is your so called friend is trying to get you and I to date one another?" With that Griffin chuckled at her comment.

" He thought that you would be a nice match for me to date, and he also pointed out that you were…." Griffin paused, and looked at Monica's smiling face.

"That I was what?" Monica giggled, but then her smiling face dropped when Griffin got all series.

"That….he said that he also found you a very attractive person to me." Griffin finished. But he also added in his mind _and I can see why he thinks that way because I am attracted to you._

Monica looked away at that, and then looked back at him again. "Do you find me attractive too?" Monica asked in her sweet Irish accent.

Griffin wanted to say yes and hoping she would go out with him if he was the guy to be able to move on but his heart is still broken. Griffin took a deep breath, "You are very beautiful women Monica, but finding you to be attractive will consider on being looking for an opportunity to date you, and I just can't be involved with someone right now."

Monica gave a half smile to that, "I'm not looking to date Griffin, I was just wondering with the way your friend was trying to do, it sounded like you were interested in his plan."

"No….Chris is just trying to set me up with someone, and I just keep refusing to date." Griffin said as he finished up his food.

"There's nothing wrong about falling in love again, you just have to take a risk." Monica said and it was her turn to lean in.

"But what is the point of falling in love, just to have your heart to be ripped out and then have to go and explain to your kid that she is just gone." Griffin said as he express his anger and hurt about his previous marriage. And Monica knew that. There was nothing she could say or do to heal Griffin's shattered heart. All Monica did was reached across the table and put her hand on his forearm and lightly stroke it.

"Griffin……I know there are no words to heal your pain, but if you need to express your hurt about it or something I'll be there for you and listen." Monica softly said as Griffin gazed locked onto hers.

"You say that you are a social work right?" Griffin asked, as Monica nodded. "Are you some sort of counselor too?"

Monica smiled and then nodded again. Monica then pulled her hand back, as she looked at the time. She knew she had to get back and that Sarah should be getting home here soon. Monica smiled and then whispered, "I have to go. Thanks for dinner it was very good." Monica smiled.

Griffin smiled back at her as he stood up to put his plate and glass in the sink. Monica did the same, and Griffin then went to grab is black coat and grabbed Monica's out of the closet. The smell of her lilac sent filled his nose and it melted apart a piece of his ice cold heart.

Monica came around the corner and into the hall way to the door outside of the house. She smiled when Griffin held out her coat and hat. "Thank you" Monica said as she slipped on her coat.

"Do you need a lift to the hotel?" Griffin asked as the snow fell more rapidly in the dark abyss that lies in front of them.

"That would be lovely thank you." Monica stated as Griffin walked out to the garage and started up his black Lincoln car. Monica waited at the front door to the house as she saw the tail lights of the vehicle to back out of the garage and the hood of the car was visible. She then saw Griffin wave his hand to her, as she bounded down the porch steps and walked over to the passenger side of the car. Monica slide in and settled herself in the seat.

The drive from Griffin's home to the hotel usually takes about twenty five minutes, however because of the weather it had actually took about forty five minutes. As the snow fell from the heavens, and crashed down on the windshield in front of them. Monica then turned to Griffin and notices a new glimmer shining in his eyes. Each moment she spends with him she is beginning to slightly fall in love with him. They stayed in the car for a few more moments until Monica was the one to say goodnight to him.

"Goodnight Griffin, and thanks for the lovely sightseeing and for the dinner." Monica smiled and then tapped his hand and then turns to the car door and pulled the lever to get out. Monica stepped out of the warm car and the snowflakes hit her face and hair as she made her way to the doors of the hotel. Before Monica had reached the doors she then heard Griffin hollering her name, as he ran up to her.

"What?" Monica asked as soon as Griffin was 2 feet away from her.

"I forgot to mention this to you, but Sarah wanted to invite you to her Thanksgiving play this Monday. I might come in late that time, but she really wants you there would you come?" Griffin asked with pleading eyes. Monica nodded and Griffin bowed his head then looked up into her eyes and murmured, "Thank you. It starts at 7:00"

Monica smiled and then without thinking brushed the snow off his shoulders and looks up into him. At the moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead just looked into her eyes and gazed into hers. They stay like that for a few moments until Griffin slowly pulls back. Monica then pulls back too and heads inside of the building. Monica watches Griffin get into the black car and pulls away from the parking lot.

Monica then retrieves to her room and turns the light on in her room to write in her private assignment diary of all her assignments that she had ever did in the pasted. Monica had written two and a half hours when she realized the time had read 12:40 and noticed that her human form was getting tired. She re-reads what she had just written and for four whole paragraphs she had written about Griffin. Then Monica sets the book in her lap and stares across the room over to the television set in front of her. Her mouth dropped when she realize what she had written. She was explaining in her diary about the feelings she was feeling in the four paragraphs about him. And her conclusion she came up with was she was falling in love with Griffin.


	4. Chapter 4: Sarah's play&Falling for you

**Chapter 4**

_Griffin sat in the living room, and was watching some news report, when he realized the phone was ringing. He looked up on the wall and it read quarter to 1:00 AM. Griffin wondered who could be calling this late at night. Sarah was coaled up in his arms as she fell asleep to Pocahontas. Griffin picked up the receiver and spoke very quietly into the phone. _

"Hello?" Griffin asked in a low whisper. There was no answer, Griffin waited a few seconds then repeated his phrase again.

"Hey Griffy….Buddy I need a ride." The strange voice sounded wobbly and drunk.

_Christ!_ Griffin thought. It was one of Griffin's brothers the youngest out of 3 children, who is a rotten drunk and could never stick out a job. Griffin is always the one to bail him out even long after his family had turned their backs on his younger brother.

"Lenny…I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm sort of busy for the night…." Griffin said getting angry at Lenny.

"What are you having sex with a hot woman or something?" Lenny asked as he stumbled on the curve knocking down a trash can, making a loud bang and crash.

"Ha Ha! Very funny no I got my daughter here, asleep in my arms." Griffin said sounding not amused by his brother's drunken tone. "Where are you Lenny?"

"I'm …..I…am heading over to Luck's for some time out for a wild night with hot looking ladys." Lenny said as he stumbled over the words. Griffin knew Lenny is walking to every bar in the city, he knew it would take him 30 minutes to get there.

"Stay there I'm coming to get you." Griffin said and exhale out a heave of bottled up anger. I glances down at his sleeping daughter and didn't want to leave Sarah alone. Griffin held the phone in his hand and started to dial the one number he knew he shouldn't have dialed.

_Monica was in a deep slumber when she heard her cell phone rang and vibrated her bedside table. Drossy feeling she glances at the clock, and blindly reaches for the cell. Still half asleep, she flips the phone up and answers it,_ "Hello, this is Monica." Then voice on the other end, made her heart skip.

"Monica…..Sorry to wake you up at this hour, but I need you to look after Sarah for me, while deal with something." Griffin sounded a bit desperate and she was hoping he is not leaving his daughter to go get some booze.

"No its okay…..I'll be there in 15 minutes." Monica said and hung up the phone. Still feeling a bit drossy she manages to slip on a sweater over her tank top, and slipped in her jeans as she grabbed her long tan coat and car keys and purse. She quickly glances in the mirror, and combs her hair down, and heads out the hotel room. It took Monica about 20 minutes to reach Griffin's house, as she puts the car in park, and headed to the front door.

Griffin greeted her, and feeling really antsy to get out, Monica stopped him just as he reaches the door. "Griffin! Did you bring me here to look after your daughter so that you could go get drunk?" Monica asked in a serious and angry tone, as she studies Griffin.

"No! I have been sober for about 4 and a half years, I made a promise to God that I would never get drunk again. It's my brother Lenny who is drunk all the time. I need to get to him as soon as possible so please just look after Sarah I'll be back shortly." Griffin said in desperate pleads. He looked into Monica's burning eyes, and right then and there, she actually believed him.

Monica closed her eyes for a brief moment then looked up at him, "Just come back in one piece for your daughter okay." Griffin took that to be just be here before your daughter finds out. He gave Monica a tight squeeze of the hand saying I promise to her. And with that Griffin disappeared in the night. Monica looked out of the window and watched Griffin pulling away from the drive way. Then she looked up and said a quick prayer to him, as she strolls over to his sleeping daughter.

Monica looked at Sarah, and something in Monica's heart just shattered. She realizes that she was not only falling romantically in love with Griffin, but also falling in love with his daughter. Monica had always wanted to be a mother to a child, but because of her angel identity she can't. Monica stroked Sarah's hair and Sarah wiggled a bit then lay still as Monica carefully lifts Sarah up in her arms. Monica cradled the sleeping child as she carries her up to her bed. Sarah had unconscenly coiled her arms around Monica's neck as her right cheek rested against Monica's right shoulder. When Monica comes to Sarah's room, she turns a small light on while she holds onto Sarah. Then carefully she gently sets Sarah down on the bed. And like any child would, sleepily curled into the warmness of the bed and snuggles down in it. Monica then turns off the light only to reveal Sarah's nightlight of dancing ponies as the glowed throughout the night. Monica smiles and closes Sarah's door, and briefly stood by her bedroom door, then with a deep breath came down the stair well and into the living as she waits for Griffin's return.

……………………………………

_Griffin had been to every bar club in the small city and still no sign of his brother Lenny. He looks at the clock on his car radio and it said quarter to 2:00 am. There was one more bar he hadn't check, and hoping to God that his brother is not in there. The bar was, were Griffin almost got shot, by tracking a murder and a rapist which never been found. His long term mentor and he tracked him down in this bar, only to be gunned down. His mentor had been serially injured and died in Griffin's arms that night. Griffin parked the car, and put on his non-looking police coat as he strolls through the snow covered parking lot. _

Griffin whips the door open and finds his brother over to the left with a women giving him a lapdance. Griffin's face hounded on Lenny as he came up to him, "Hey Griffy…my big brother…." Lenny mumbled in his drunken tone.

The half naked women came up to Griffin and started to flirt with him a bit. "Hey…..Handsome man do you want some company? My name is Candy….if you know what I mean?" The blonde women giggled as she starts to grope Griffins arms.

Taking a step back Griffin moves out of her embrace, "Sorry lady I just came for him." Griffin stated as pointed in the direction of his brother, who is now moving in the back rooms with a brunet women too young for him.

"Oh well if you need anything….just give me a call….I'll be waiting for you….you know if you want to get it on sometime?" The women left and moved onto a different costumer.

Griffin moves in the back, as he followed where his brother went. There were lots of noises back here, and he realize that he just walked into the back where drunken folks went to go have sex with the strippers. As Griffin moves father in the back the louder the screams of women's pleasure increase. Finally he came to a door where he knows that it was his brothers. He could hear his brother making moves on his so call "date". Griffin knocks on the door, with a girls giddy laughter answer through the closed door.

"Ahhhh….Who is it? Whoever it is we're busy?" She sounded out of breath.

Griffin growing impatient and wanted to get the hell out of this place and knocks harder on the door. This time it was a man that came barging up to the door. "Look! Buddy if you want her…just wait till I'm done doing her, and then…." The voice stopped when he looked at Griffin.

Griffin stared down at Lenny in his boxers and sees that his brother is already sexually aroused. Lenny looked so shocked to see his big brother there that his senses were starting to come back. Griffin started down at his brother and angry tone came out when he stated, "Get your clothes on! And you're going to the clinic." Just then the woman came over, she was only wearing her lacey see through pink bra and pink see through thong. Lenny paid the girl and took his clothes and put them on. As soon as Lenny stepped out of the small room, Griffin yanks his brother out of the bar.

"Hey easy Griff….I was just having some fun, and I wanted to bang someone tonight. What the hell is your problem?!" Lenny squealed once outside of the bar.

"What the Hell is my problem? You pulled me away from my daughter, to drag your sorry ass back to town, and now your fine? Lenny you need to get some help.." Griffin sounded more and more angry at his brother.

"Griffin I'm not the one that needs help, you do too. Why don't you come inside with me so that you could get some action….you don't get anymore since you and Crystal split…" Lenny sounded off, as his drunken mind was still intoxicated.

"I have a daughter…I don't need to waste my night on some one night stand…besides I have responsibility. And leave my _ex-wife_ out of this." Griffin warned Lenny. "Lenny I'm taking you to the clinic. You are going to go to rehab, because I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what having fun…." Lenny said as he moves away from Griffin and started to walk into the street.

"Lenny! Damn it Lenny! Why do you keep doing this?" Griffin pleaded, as he grabs Lenny's arms and holds them firm in his tight grip.

"I get drunk because I'm jealous of _you_! And because my wife dead with my unborn child." Lenny said all hurt. _Twenty years ago Lenny had a good life until a drunk driver hits his wife as she goes out on a night jog. And since then Lenny could not have controlled his hurt and anger of his wife's murder. And since then he had always been jealous of Griffin and his other brother Kurt._

"Lenny believe me, I know what it feel s like, but think of what you are doing to mom, dad, Kurt and I. We want to help you but you keep pushing us away. Go to the clinic." Griffin tries to plead, but every time he does he feels like he is running into a brick wall of failure.

"Just get the hell out of my face Griffin I don't need a lecture." Lenny saids as he pushes Griffin aside. But like always Griffin comes back. Lenny had it with his brother and his drunken rage took affected on him. Lenny spun around and punches Griffin in the face and kept punching his older brother. But Griffin strong enough to fight back shoves Lenny off of him and fight off the urge to fight back.

"Fine if you don't want my help….I'm through…I have tried to made peace with this for 15 years Lenny and still you refuse my help…So I'm going to do both of us a favor and just walk away. " Griffin said as blood pooled out of his lip and nose and cheek. Griffin slowly walks to his car and turns to his younger brother who is walking back into the club again. Griffin climbs into the car, and without looking back turns onto the highway and heads home.

……………………………….

Monica was dozing off and on, lying on the couch, when she heard some moaning in the kitchen. Thinking in her mind, _who the hell is in the house_? Monica gets up from the sofa and moves into the kitchen only to find Griffin leaning against the kitchen counter injured.

"Oh my God! Are you alright? What happened?" Monica came over to Griffin's side. When Griffin heard her voice he acted like it was just a sketch.

"Oh its nothing." Griffin stated, as he dabs the blood out of his mouth and cheeks.

"Uh-ha? I'll be determine if your fine or not." Monica said as she came closer to him. "Let me see."

"Monica it's really nothing just had to fight off drunken people." Griffin stated but knew that Monica didn't buy his act.

"Griffin if you want my help you are going to have to be honest with me. Now go sit on the couch and I'll fix those bruises." Griffin moved to the couch feeling sore and tender everywhere. He had to admit that Monica was no dummy; she was very smart and bright. Monica left for a few minutes then reappeared with some antiseptic and some bandages.

"Now sit still. And try not to move so much." Monica said as she places some antiseptic on a paper towel and moves over to Griffin's strong lined face. He looked really dashing and handsome, probably the most handsome man Monica had ever met, and really stubborn too. When Monica places the antiseptic on Griffin's face he jerked a bit to the pain. "Ouch! _Damn It, that_ hurts!" Griffin yelped to the pain.

"Well it supposed to….that's why they call it alcohol for a reason, so that it would take care of the germs, and the wound will not get infected." Monica stated that as a fact. But with Griffin's confused look she smiled as she calmly suggested, "Here would this help the pain?" Monica then gently tilts her head up at a slight angle and let out a cool breeze that flowed onto Griffin's forehead, when she did that Griffin's hands met with hers, and Monica moved her head down to look eye to eye with Griffin.

Griffin studies Monica for a few minutes then ask her a personal question, "Monica….I know you never dated any one or had a relationship, but did you ever fell in love?"

Monica closes her eyes and sits back in Griffin's sofa, she wanted to say no, but she knows she'll be lying to herself and him. In fact she had fallen in love with one man for a day, but had to give him up. "Yes," Monica pauses as she reopens her eyes to look up into Griffin's, "but I told him that it can't work out."

"Why?" Griffin asked as he shifted his weight, and doing so accidentally grazes Monica's leg.

Monica wanted him to know who she was right there in that moment, but looking into his eyes, told her that she shouldn't, at least not now. "Because of who I am, and because of that I could never have a stable relationship with anyone." Monica then caught Griffin's gaze and together they sat on the couch close enough for them to wrap in each other's embraces.

In the glow of the fire light, Monica looked so incredibly beautiful. Griffin wanted to express the feeling in his heart that he is feeling with her, but his mind kept on telling him that she is just like Crystal. Taking your heart and shattering it to the ground. Without thinking his hand found hers, and he gently moves his thumb in a circling motion. Weather Griffin admits it or not, he was falling in love with Monica.

It was nearing 3:30 am, when Monica glances at the clock. "Well Griffin….I got to go." Monica was starting to get up when she felt Griffin's fingers wrapping around her wrist.

This had caught both of them off guard. Then they both lock gazes and each one felt major tension between one another. Then Griffin was the one to speak, "It' 3:30. I don't want you to go out all alone this time at night."

"Oh Griffin really it no problem, besides I don't want to intrude your home." Monica protested, knowing she will lose this argument.

"Please stay…….for me." Griffin begged knowing that he was making a mistake.

Monica exhaled the breath that she was holding in and stated, "Okay…..on one condition, I don't want to confuse your daughter thinking that we are a couple, so what I suggest is you sleep in your bedroom and I…"

"The guess bedroom." Griffin interrupted.

"The what?" Monica slightly confused at his statement.

"I have a spare room, you could sleep in there, for the night. And I totally agree with you, on confusing Sarah. When I typically date a woman I usually go by the best ways of what Sarah thinks." Griffin said in agreement to Monica's state before.

Monica smiled to that, which had made Griffin smiled too, until they both shared a laughter together. Griffin then got up with his sore body, and moved in the room that was across from his, and set up Monica's room for the night. While Griffin made Monica's bed, Monica slipped into some of Griffin's cloths and got ready for bed. She looked absolutely ridicous in his cloths, but all her things was in the motel. When she emerges from Griffin's bathroom, and through his bedroom to the doorway, she saw Griffin just about finished with her room.

Griffin not realized Monica standing in the doorway almost ran into her. With an awkward moment they both said goodnight to one another. Although Monica looked so small and petite in his cloths she looked still damn sexy and beautiful.

"Goodnight Griffin…" Monica shyly said, and walked to the left side of Griffin.

"Goodnight Monica" Griffin said softly as she turned at her door. Monica gave a half smile to him, and closes the door, with cheeks flaring from blushing so hard.

It was a small room that overlooked the river, which flowed down through the side yard. A porch wrapped around to the master bedroom, where Griffin slept. Monica still wanted Griffin near her, but she knows that it was against "the code". Monica slipped in under the covers, and pulled the blankets up to her cheeks. The sweatshirt that she borrowed from Griffin's dresser contained his scent that had sooth Monica's rushing mind, and for once made her sleep. The scent was a man's cologne and it made Monica happy inside as she buried her head in Griffin's sweater to soak up the smell.

…………………………………………………

_Griffin had dreamt of Monica all night and her burning image flowed through his mind. He wondered if she had ever been kissed before, or even experience sex. But what the information that she shared with him, he could tell that she hasn't. He was just about to take her in his embrace as he holds her face with his strong hands. Then gradually their heads came nearer, until his lips were just barley on hers…..a few heartbeats more and they would be lip locked for a really long time. But his dream had shattered when Monica mummers something that Griffin couldn't make it out…and then turns to black and red, as her image fades into the fire burning pit of evil monsters._

With a jerk, Griffin awoke from his pleasant dream, then to a nightmare. Suddenly he felt a body curled up against his chest. He peered over his shoulder to find Sarah next to him. Griffin stroked his daughter's soft dirty blonde hair, as Sarah moved in closer to him. Griffin assumed that she had a nightmare as well and went to his room shortly after he fell asleep. He looked at the clock which read 5:49 AM. Sleepily he closed his eyes once more and fell back into a deep slumber until 7:30.

…………………..

_ Monica sleepily woke up to the morning sunlight peering through the window. Her eyes flicker to the still dim lit room, as she glances at the clock. It read 6:45 AM, and she knows that she has to get back to the hotel before either Sarah or Griffin gets up. Monica laid back and gazes up at the ceiling for a few minutes to get her eyes to focus some, before changing into her cloths and out of Griffin's sweats. She wondered if she should shower, but knowing that would probably wake both of them up, so she decides to wait until she reaches the motel to shower. Monica quickly got dress, and made up the guess bed as she gathers her things and opens the door._

Monica creped to the stairwell trying not to cause so much noise as she carefully moves through the little hallway between Griffin's bedroom and Sarah's bedroom. Monica came down to the bottom of the stairs and was about to turn the corner to the closet to gather her coat and car keys, when all of a sudden she was then greeted by Griffin's coffee as it dumped half on her and half on him.

"Oh…I'm am so sorry, Griffin…."Monica said in a soft voice as she helped to dry Griffin's shirt.

"Its okay really this shirt is really old…." Griffin said as he looks up at Monica. A smile formed on his face when he saw her look. She looked so cute and so innocent to what had just happened.

Monica then dropped her gaze as she stared at her own clothes for a brief moment then looked back up at Griffin again. "I didn't wake you…."

"No…..I was up by 6:20 anyways. Didn't sleep well anyways." Griffin said, as he tried to wipe off the coffee stain.

"I should be going…I have things to do…Thanks for the hospitality, I really enjoy your home." Monica said as she grabs hold of her belongings, and slipped on her winter coat.

"Your welcome, oh here…" Griffin said as he opened the door for her. Monica gave him a shy smile, which had melted Griffin's heart. "Will you be coming to Sarah's Thanksgiving play Monday?" Griffin asked from the porch as he stopped Monica by the porch steps.

Monica turned at a slight angel where the morning sun was just peaking through the trees, which had highlighted Monica's hair, making her look like an angel. "Yes…I'll be there, 7:00 right?" Monica asked as she slips on her tan gloves.

"Yeah 7:00" Griffin replied back, as he moved his arms on his forearms to keep from freezing.

"Okay….I guess I'll see you Monday then, and you should probably go inside before you freeze to death out here." Monica stated as she bounds down the steps and walks at a brisk walk to her red Cadillac. Monica gets in the car, and turns on the engine. Then she turns to look at Griffin through her window, and gives a smile to him, as she waves him goodbye.

Griffin stayed outside long enough to see the red Cadillac disappear behind the rows of pine trees. Then went inside to read the newspaper, and waits for his daughter to come down to watch her morning cartoons. All the while, as Griffin waits for his daughter to be awake he has an unanswered question that keeps circling in his mind.

* * *

_Today was Monday, Sarah's final rehearsal for tonight's play. She had felt giddy and nervous all at once. She really wanted her father and Monica to sit next to one another so that sparks between them could flare up. For Sarah's age she all ready is seeing the signs between them, and knowing that they are already liking one another, but neither one of them will admit it. Sarah had read all her lines, and felt very confident with herself on her part. She was an Indian like Pocahontas to bring food to the pilgrims for the first Thanksgiving dinner. It was almost time for school to end, as Sarah puts her math homework in her bag, and made her way to the doors of the school to catch the bus._

Suddenly Sarah stopped short, and notices Monica waiting by her car. Sarah hated ridding the bus, and would avoid it any way as possible. She decided to go over to where Monica was standing. "What are you doing here?" Sarah asked as she came a few yards in front of Monica.

"I was called by your father and he said that he is going to be working a little late tonight, but he will be at your play." Monica stated as she looked down on Sarah, and offer to take Sarah's book bag off her shoulders. Monica put the book bag in the trunk of the car, and came around to face Sarah again. "Plus I thought you and I could have our special girl time like we did when I first starting to babysit you." And with that Sarah's face lit up, like a fourth of July parade.

"Is he going to be there?" Sarah asked Monica once they got in the car. "My father…..is he going to be at my play that I have be rehearsing for months."

"He told me that he is, he wouldn't miss it for the world." Monica said with a smile, as she started up the car.

"This is a nice car….where did you get this?" Sarah asked as Monica pulled out of the drive of the school parking lot.

"It was my best friend Tess's car; she gave it to me as a goodbye gift, as I was promoted in my job." Monica said, as she remembered the day that she had to leave Tess to start a new adventure without her.

"Where is she your friend that gave you this car." Sarah asked sensing Monica's hurt of the absence from her best friend.

"Oh…somewhere out there in the world. Before we said our goodbyes she gave me a necklace to hold on our friendship. I wear it all the time, and it has never left my neck." Monica explained as she watches the traffic clears before turning onto the expressway to get onto the main road to lead to Griffin's house.

"Do you ever see her?" Sarah asked wanting to know more about Monica.

"Sometimes I do, but only on rare occasions. See where I work I can't cross paths of those people that are higher than me. And my friend Tess is one of those people." Monica tried to explain about her angel identity but not giving away that she is an angel. "So……anything new happened in school today?" Monica asked to change the subject.

Sarah giggled a little bit as she replied, "No….nothing much but I have some homework tonight, and rehearsed my lines for tonight." And for the rest of the ride Sarah turned on the radio as she watch the bare tress go by on the highway. Sarah heard Monica humming to the tune that was on the radio, and turn to look at Monica.

Monica having a six sense felt Sarah staring at her, "I know this song. Use to sing it all the time to myself, whenever I had hard times." The song _Some Where of the Rainbow_ by Judy Garland and with that Sarah chimed in and they the last line together. "I haven't heard that song in years." Monica said as the radio went to a commercial, as she turned down the volume.

"You have a great voice. I use to drive my dad nuts with this song." Sarah said as Monica turned onto the similar streets of Sarah's hometown. As soon as Sarah mentions her father, she notice Monica is blushing a bit.

"Thanks. I don't believe I have a terrific voice, I'm such a terrible singer." Monica said as the light turned green and she flicks the turn single to head down the road to Griffin's house.

"I don't think you have a terrible voice, I mean it's not awesome as Judy Garland or anything, but it's not horrible. I really like the song you sang to me, when I fell asleep. And you sounded so pretty to." Sarah said as she looked out over the upcoming front lawn. Sarah looked over at Monica, who was grinning somewhat big to Sarah's statement.

For the rest of their time Monica helped Sarah out with her homework, which only was a little and helped to get Sarah ready for the play. Monica combed through Sarah's hair, and brayed the soft Sandy brown hair as the little girl requested. While Monica made little cress-cross patterns in Sarah's hair, Sarah wanted to ask Monica a personal question. "Monica….can I ask you a question."

Monica looked down on the child and as she repositions herself to look eye to eye with her, "Sure…anything."

"How come a women like you, not having any kids. You seem like you would be a natural at being a mother." Sarah asked as she puts her hands with Monica's, like any child would.

"I can't really answer that…..but I would love to be a mother and a wife, but I could never be one." Monica stated.

"Why not?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Because of my job and loyalty which I could never abandon nor go against the rules. Now come on, I have to put on you costume. You don't want to be late for the show." Monica said as she helps Sarah into the costume. It was almost 7:00 and Sarah needed to be there at 6:45 sharp, and it is 6:25. "Come on, we have to go now, you teacher wants you there at 6:45 sharp."

Monica and Sarah quickly got into Monica's car as she drove them to the school. Monica had never felt this way and was overwhelmed with joy as if she was her own daughter. Monica handed the fake, bread to Sarah as Sarah made her way to the doors that lead to backstage of the auditorium. Just before Sarah disappeared through the doors she looks up at Monica and went to her embrace. Monica bent down to her level, and they exchange a hug. Sarah then whispered in Monica's ear, "even if you can't have any kids, I would love to have you for a mother." Monica then looked into Sarah's blue eyes, and smiled at her, and then embraces Sarah again and held her for a while longer. Then got up from the floor, and watched the child disappear through the doors.

Monica waited by the doors for Griffin, as time crept closer to the start of the play. At the last minute she went inside hoping that he hasn't forgotten his daughter's play. Monica kept thinking of what Sarah had jus said to her, and she was filled with joy. Just then the lights went dark, and the principle was up at the front of the stage. Monica was so busy focusing her attention to the front when she didn't realize that Griffin had come in. She saw him in the aisle way, and waved him over to her.

"Sorry I was late, traffic." Griffin murmured to her.

"You're not late; you're right on time in fact." Monica whispered back, and smiled at him. And with that the play had begun. It was a little awkward to have Griffin there beside her, but Monica tries to push her feelings for him out and focus in on the play.

Griffin was so please with his daughter, and felt like a new man with having to be reconnected with social life again. Maybe having Griffin's heartbroken was a good thing to him, and when he glanced down at Monica his heart just stopped beating. She looked incredibly beautiful in that moment that Griffin wondered if she has ever been loved by a man. He loved Monica's sweet schoolgirl like smile whenever she laughed, and her soft brown eyes just sparkled with love and joy. Griffin reached out to find Monica's hand and laced his fingers to hers. Monica senses this and her gaze immediately feel from the stage and right up into his eyes. They had this intense stare as their hands felt one another's hand.

Griffin's heart was racing and he doesn't know if it was the moment or his emotions but in that moment he wanted to kiss her. But as soon as their little chemical romance began it quickly ended when Monica pulled away. When Griffin looked into her eyes they were filled with fear and loneliness. There was also a hint of tears devolving in her eyes as well. He was about to ask when the house lights came on as a sign saying that the play was over. All the parents in the room cheered for their young ones, as they filled to the door. Griffin strolled over to where Monica was standing in the aisle but was stopped short by Sandy.

"Hey Griff…..haven't seen you in like about 6 months. How are you?" Sandy asked, as she holds Griffin back. _Sandy had always tried to make a move on Griffin shortly after his ex-wife left him. Her daughter and son have been not so kind to Sarah, and well Griffin tried to stay out of her way. Sandy was 10 years younger than Griffin was, and was divorced from her husband as well._

"I'm good just looking after Sarah, and well work to." Griffin said as he tries to end the small talk and wants to get back to where Monica is. He sees that she is greeted by Sarah, as they embraced one another.

Sandy still was rambling on, "So Griff…….have and plans for Thanksgiving, I'm cooking a lovely feast, and well I'm sure Sarah really misses Jane and Wilbert, they always have the best of times, and I was wondering if you would like to come so we could catch up." She looks up to him as her hazel nut eyes glimmer in his. And when she was talking her fingers found his forearm and lightly stroke it, trying to lead him on. All Sandy wants from Griffin was just sex, and nothing more.

Monica looks at Sarah, and tells her she was wonderful in the play. "Sarah you were a pro in it, I never was so impressed with a talent that you gave. You were fantastic." And with that Sarah gave Monica a hug.

"Well I missed up on a few of my lines…." Sarah said as she felt embarrassed with it.

"I haven't noticed from where I was sitting." Monica said as she rises up from eye level from Sarah's view.

"Did my father come?" Sarah asked. Monica had nodded her head. Then Sarah asked, "Where is he?"

Monica looked about and spotted him talking to a strange woman with blonde hair, and a petite body. Then she pointed in the direction of where Griffin was. Sarah told Monica she'll be right back, as she dashes off toward the direction of her father. Monica felt slightly jealous of this woman making moves onto Griffin. Monica stood by the stage for a couple of minutes and then head out of the school because she doesn't want to be in the same room with Griffin, so confess her feelings or what the hell was between them.

Griffin manages to get away from Sandy, as he and his daughter made their way towards the spot where Monica used to be. "That's funny she was just here a moment ago." Sarah explained.

"Maybe she's out in the main lobby. Why?" Griffin asked as he took his daughter's hands.

"I wanted her to come back for dinner. I really like Monica." Sarah exclaimed.

Griffin really liked her too; in fact he is really falling for her. "Well maybe another time sweetheart, after all it is a school night. And I have to get up early tomorrow."

Griffin looked at his daughter as she gave a sad sigh and walked to the doors that led to the main lobby of the school. Sarah had looked forward to this night of getting Monica and Griffin alone to have some "grown up" romance time. But her plans fell apart when that woman _Sandy_ came to talk to her father.

Griffin walked fast through the main lobby of the school and out in the winter cold weather. As he went to find his car to pull up to the main doors of the lobby, he spotted Monica next to her Cadillac. His heart did a little flip flop, and he didn't want Monica to leave without a goodbye. Abandoning his car he came to where she was.

"I guess you are a popular bachelor around here huh?" She said as she whipped around from the trunk of the car. She obviously saw him approach her from the distance.

"I'm not really popular if that what you're getting at," Griffin said, "What made you guess that?"

"That woman, she seemed very into you." Monica said as she looked down on the ground, and then her eyes looked right at him. Griffin's once ice cold eyes were burning into her, were now, ocean blue and it made Monica's knees go weak.

"Oh….Sandy, she's been hitting on me for years, I never bought into it." Griffin said as he looked into Monica's soft brown gaze, he loved her eyes.

"Ah….I see…well Griffin…." Monica said, as she is feeling uncomfortable with the closeness of his presences.

Griffin now studies Monica and had this strange urge to pull her towards him, and hold her, kiss the pink bud of her lips. Their gazes met one another's, which made Griffin's heart stopped beating as he looked deep into Monica's eyes. Monica then steps back a few paces to leave an arm's length gap between them. "I got to go…..it's getting late. You and Sarah need some time together."

"Monica I was wondering if you would like to come to Thanksgiving dinner, Monday. Sarah would really love it and so would I. That is if you don't have anything planed?" Griffin said, as he held his breath for her reply.

"I would love to come, I usually spend Thanksgiving with my friend, but she's out of town. What time?" Monica asked, as she gave a shy smile to him.

Griffin released his breath as he replied, "Dinner is at 4:00. And it is over at Chris's house."

"Oh…" Monica said with a shock, "I just assumed…"

"That it would be at my house, every other year we switch it up. Just be at my house around 3:20ish, and then I'll drive you and Sarah over to Chris's." Griffin stated, as his gaze fell to the ground. He looked at Monica and then to the school, and then back at her again. "I got to go get Sarah. See you Thursday then?"

"Yeah, have a good night." Monica said as she hopped in her car. She didn't started it up right away, as she saw Griffin get into his own car as he drove around and pulls in front of the school. Then bursting from the doors was Sarah as she prances to the back seat of the car. Monica gave a smile to her as she put the car in drive and heads out of the school parking lot.

As soon as Monica arrives at her hotel room, she was feeling all giddy inside. She felt like a sixteen year old girl who just experienced her first love. Monica was all feeling warm inside plopped on the bed, and turn on the TV and watch an old romance movie. She soon fell asleep to the sound of the register of heat as it warmed her heart. And for the first time Monica actually slept feeling so happy inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Thanksgiving night

**Chapter 5**

_It was Thursday morning as the big Macy's Thanksgiving parade was on NBC, and the morning of Thanksgiving began. Sarah always gets up early to watch the parade. She loves the big floats, and all the movie stars who attend the parade. Sarah loves this holiday because she always feels so thankful, and loves her father bonding time at night, that and Christmas. And when she heard that Monica would be joining more excitement came into her. She wondered if maybe she could get Monica and Griffin to kiss one another under the mistletoe when the Christmas season comes around. At the night of her play, she saw them getting close to one another in the parking lot, and was hoping for a kiss, but never happened. _

_Just before her dad gets up Sarah dashes outside to watch the morning sun raise over the tree tops. Sarah clutches a piece of paper in her hands, as she made a prayer to God. Then with a gust of icy chilled wind, she lets go of the little paper, and sends it up to heaven. Sarah watches the paper sail through the sky, as it disappeared in the sapphire abyss. The Thanksgiving morning sun looked so beautiful, that it felt like God was singing to her. Sarah then turns to go back to watching the parade._

…………………………………………………

Monica had applied her makeup on, as she went to the small closet of the hotel to decide on what to wear. It had taken her a long time to decide on the outfit. Finally Monica settled for a nice evening pants and a white sweater. She went to the mirror and looked at her image. Monica can't believe that she is actually going over for a dinner; she must be out of her mind. After doing finishing touches on her hair she looks at the time, and it read 2:45. Griffin said to be there around 3:20.

Monica then realizes she doesn't have Tess's necklace around her neck. She had forgotten that she had taken it off, just for the night. She looks on the end table and found it lying beside the school's program of the play. She then applied some perfume to add in her scent. And with one last glance in the mirror Monica then dashes out of the door, and made her way to Griffin's house.

…………………………..

Monica hesitated to come out of the car, she didn't want to admit to Griffin about her true feelings and the fact that she is an angel, at least not now, anyways. Monica had counted to ten to come out of the car, and was walking across the dusted snow-covered ground and made her way to the front steps of the porch. Sarah must have watched Monica pulled in because when Monica had placed her right foot onto the actual porch Sarah was there with a big grin on her face, as well with the door wide open.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Monica!" Sarah squealed as she ran for Monica for a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too. I brought some pies for dessert. Is your father ready?" Monica asked after pulling Sarah out of her embrace.

"Just about, he's upstairs getting ready. I could tell him that you are here?" Sarah said after closing the door.

"No, no that's fine. I'm sure he will know that I'm here." Monica said as she sat her purse and car keys on the table bar. And then notice the coffee machine was running as she smelt the lovely senses of coffee aroma in the air. She waited for a good five minutes when Griffin arrives at the door.

"Morning, happy Thanksgiving, Coffee?" Griffin asked as he knows Monica's sweet spot.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, and yes love some." Monica said as she took her hat off to let her hair flowed down. Her reddish brown hair shine in the afternoon sun making her look really stunning to Griffin's eye.

"Take it you are a coffee lover." Griffin joked as he handed her a mug of coffee. Monica laughed at that and gave him a half flirting half friend smile.

"Yes I am. And I admit that I am addicted to coffee. For some reason it just melts my heart and makes me feel warm and happy inside." Monica explained and then to a few sips out of her cup. Monica then looks up at Griffin as she noticed that he was smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just you look really cute with the whole coffee thing. I never met a woman that was so into coffee as much as you are." Griffin said, as his smiled increased.

Monica laughed at that, and then looked into his eyes, and felt some happiness in her heart. The way she had open up to him, and the way he made her feel more like a woman just melted her heart. There was this spark in his eyes which made Monica a little frighten at the moment. She didn't want to give him singles that she is starting to develop romantic feelings, but she guesses that she was, because he was doing the same.

Griffin broke their little moment when he realized the time. "We got to go. Sarah you ready?"

"Yeah I been ready I was just waiting for you two." Sarah explained when she shut off the TV and gathered her things.

Griffin looked at Monica and Monica looked back at him, as Griffin motions for his daughter and her to the door. Sarah dashed out of the door like a prancing pony, and Monica came up behind her. She paused at the door and looked up at Griffin. Their eyes met one another's and it made Monica's heart soar with pride.

Griffin locks the house and bounded down the porch steps, and walked beside Monica as they walk to the car. It was a little awkward drive to Chris's house, but Griffin kept his distance from Monica. Every time he looked her way, she somehow senses his stare and then Griffin turned his attention on the road. But for some reason he kept one eye gaze on her. Monica wasn't like any woman on the streets; she was very beautiful and quite sexy for her age. And her smile had just melted Griffin's heart, as Monica had broken his barriers and made love and life come back into his heart again.

Griffin pulled up to Chris's driveway, and puts the car in park. Sarah had already flung from her safety belt, and dashes out of the car doors to go see Julia and her younger sister. Griffin smiled at his daughter's friendship.

"What's so funny?" Monica asked as she pulls the desserts out of the trunk of his car.

"I never expected that my little girl and my best friend's little girl would have such a great bond…look." Griffin pointed as Monica came and stood beside him. Monica saw Sarah playing with Julia and another little girl who has a bandana on her head, and looks very pale compare to both the other girls.

Monica grinned and light up when she saw the three girls play in the snow. Monica looked up to Griffin and asked him a question, "What's wrong with Julia's sister?"

Without taking his gaze on the three children he said, "Her name is Emmalin, she is about 5 now, and she has a rare cancer in her liver. She has been going through Chemo for the past 2 years." Then Griffin looked at Monica and saw something in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. It is as if she felt connected with him and the children. "Chris's family is like my family, and Julia and Emmalin has been sisters to Sarah."

"I see….I guess those two are inseparable." Monica said to cheer up the mood.

"Yeah a little bit." Griffin said, and then looked at Monica and something in his eyes twinkled as he looked at her. Then Griffin dashed after the kids.

Monica looked at Griffin and laughter came out of her, when she saw him and the kids rolling in the snow. All three girls tackled him, and like any grown up would do, pretend to get knock down by the kids force. And in that moment, she felt completely in love with the scene in front of her. And part of it hurt a bit. She had never seen this side of Griffin before. He was a truly devoted father, and she wondered what it would be like to be loved by that man.

Just then a dark brown haired woman came out of the house, "Griffin! What are you crazy, it is nearly 45 degrees out here. Come on girls let's get inside."

The girls all looked up at the woman, and so did Griffin. All four of them jumped up and ran to the door of the house. Griffin strolled over to Monica and started to brush some of the snow off him. He looked at her smiling face, and that had melted his heart. He loved her Irish accented voice and her lovely smile. Whatever Monica was doing it was making Griffin to fall in love with her more.

There was a brief paused, and Monica looked at Griffin and gave a sight chuckle at the sight of him. "They really killed ya huh?"

"Yeah…..Sarah is a bit weak, but the one that really got me, was Emmalin. She is really strong for her age." Griffin said as a joke, but Monica caught onto it.

"I'm sure she was," Monica mocked, and then looked up at Griffin's blue eyes. They were now twinkling with happiness.

"Come on, it's a lot warmer indoors than out here." Griffin said as he led Monica in Chris's house.

The house was like any family home. There were kids laughing in the living room, and noises from the kitchen of the lovely Thanksgiving holiday. Griffin offer to take Monica's coat off and hung them inside the closet. When she pulled her coat off her reddish brown hair fell out onto her shoulders. She turned to look at Griffin through her soft rich chocolate eyes. She seemed a bit nervous, but with Griffin and Sarah there, she felt a little more at eased.

"I could bring the pies to Kristin. She and Chris's mother are always the ones that are in charge of holiday feasts." Griffin said in a kind voice as Monica handed him the pies. "Go make yourself comfortable in the living room with the kids. I usually help out with the meals."

"Okay, ummm which way is the living room?" Monica asked.

"Just follow the noises of kid's laughter and you'll find it." Griffin said as he gave her a friendly smile, and then disappeared through the doors that led to the kitchen.

Monica walked toward the noise of kids laughing and found a living room with Sarah and Julia playing some kind of card game and little Emmalin was curled up on the couch watching a _Disney _cartoon, Mickey and his pales. And a few other kids that Monica hadn't recognized. The other four children in the room was a mix of ages. Monica assumed one was about Sarah and Julia's age, and another close to Emmalin's. But one child a boy was about 14 or 15 years old. Monica walked over to where Emmalin was at. "May sit with you?"

The little girl looked her way, and nodded. As Monica watched the Disney animated feature, the little girl came over to her, and rested her head upon Monica's lap. She looked up and smiled at her. Monica glances down and looked at Emmalin's pale brown eyes. Then Emmalin got up to whisper in Monica's left ear, "I know who you are. Your an angel aren't you."

Monica with a sharp and shock look stared at the girl. Monica asked her, "And why do you think that I'm an angel?"

Emmalin paused for a moment, "Because…..you look heavenly beautiful, and you are too nice to be human. I won't tell anyone. Are you going to take me home?" Emmalin asked when she pointed to the ceiling to repent heaven.

"No….I'm here to be on an assignment, and to spend time with you." Monica said. As she said her last phrase she bent down to touch the child's nose with her own. The little girl giggled and then turn her attention back onto the television set. Monica looked down at the child, and wondered how could Emmalin, have known about her identity.

* * *

Griffin walked into the kitchen and was immediately greeted by Chris, and Chris's sister. Griffin hugged both of his so called siblings and embraced his best friend. "Hey Chris…hows Emmalin doing?"

"She's doing fine, in Chemo therapy for the next eight weeks but fine. I heard she trampled you out side in the snow." Chris laughed with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah….she is very tough for a girl her size. I bet she could take on a RAW wrestler don't ya think?" Griffin added in.

"Yeah she can whip all of their asses." Chris said with a laugh.

"Oh don't say that about my sick niece like that. She's only 5 Chris. She can probably whip your ass if she wants to." The burnet haired women said.

"Kerry we're just joking around, you understand." Chris said as he gave his sister a hug.

"So Griffin who is that lovely reddish brown haired woman I saw outside. Are you dating now?" Kristin said from the side of the counter. She was making up the stuffing, and the pumpkin pie.

Griffin looked a little shocked at first, and then shock his head. "No…she's just a friend I've met and she's helping me with Sarah. She's looking after her, while I'm away on calls."

"Oh Griff….She is a really gorgeous looking woman. You two would be such a great couple." Kristin said as she handed her husband the pie dish.

"That's what I was saying the other day. And I still didn't get him to ask her out." Chris said from the stove.

"So what's her name?" Kerry asked being very intrigued with her other brother's love interest.

"Do we have to discuss about my love relationships?" Griffin asked trying desperately to get out of the hot seat.

"Well yeah…..Griffin I haven't seen you in a serious relationship since my best friend at the time left you and Sarah. And when I went to check up on the kids, I saw a glimmer in your eye when you were talking to her outside about 15 minutes ago. So yes we are all very interested in hearing about her." Kerry said as she waits for Griffin to answer. _Kerry was Chris's little sister, and has been a sister to Griffin. Although at one time Kerry did a thing for him, but later looked at him as a brother. She has been with Griffin ever since Kerry's best friend Crystal left him and Sarah. _

Griffin gives a sigh, "Her name is Monica and she is just a friend who is helping me with Sarah. Okay."

"Is she married?" Kerry pressed on.

"No, she is single. Already looked into that sis." Chris piped up from where he was.

"How do you know that Chris?" Kristin said, with a suspicious look.

"I thought I would help my buddy out and finding information before he makes a stupid mistake. And for the record, she is a pretty good match for Griff." Chris said with a wink. "Oh and she's Irish too. She has this sexy Irish accent by the way." And when he made that remark, Kristin punched him in the arm, and then Chris added a remark to his wife which made her perk up a bit.

"You should bring her in here Griffin; I would love to meet this so called Irish woman." Kerry said, as she whipped the gravy.

"No its too hectic with all of these people in here." Chris said, and his sister gave him a dirty look. "What! I'm not dicing you; I'm just making a statement."

"Chris's right. This kitchen gets too crowed when a bunch a people cram into one particular space. And besides Thanksgiving Dinner is almost done. Babe could you go and set up the tables." Kristin ordered her husband.

"So Kerry where's Brian at?" Griffin asked as his two best friends went to set up the tables.

"Over somewhere in NATO for an assignment." Kerry said, "He wanted to wish you a Thanksgiving even through his stay is over the holiday. We are celebrating Thanksgiving next weekend when he comes home." Kerry sound a bit sad. Her husband is a Army Major in the Fort Lewis 34th Division.

"Sorry to hear that, but at least his coming back next week." Griffin said, but he knows it's still not the same with being around family on a holiday.

"Thanks Griff….hey how is that niece of mine. My other niece." Kerry said as she looked up into Griffin's eyes.

"If you mean Sarah, yeah she's good, and a lot perkier since Crystal left." Griffin said.

"Does she approve of this so called Monica woman?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah….actually I'm beginning to think that she is growing attach to her. " Griffin explained.

"Well kids tend to that. But if it is getting serious between you two, be honest with Sarah." Kerry said in a concerned tone.

"Actually that is just that, I'm beginning to believe that Sarah wants me and her to fall for one another." Griffin explained.

"And what do you think?" Kerry asked as she studies her best friend's eyes.

"I don't know. I don't want to go through of falling in love, and then end up with a shattered heart again. I don't want to go back to that place again. That's how I became a drunk for about a year in a half. Because I just couldn't find the way out of my hell hole that I was in." Griffin said. Looking down at the turkey and think about cutting it into tiny pieces.

"You can't help on who you fall for Griffin. It happens, we don't choose to fall in love we just do. And the way that you are explaining to me, I think you are falling for her, even if you do not admit it to yourself. I never dreamed of becoming an Army wife. But now I feel happy with the one person I loved my whole life, and want to spend an eternal life with him." Kerry happily explained.

"I know Kerry, I know. Right now I got to think about what's best for Sarah." Griffin stated as he and Kerry shared a brother and sister bond, like understanding what they were each feeling.

As short as their bond of siblingship started, it ended when Chris barged in, "Ah….sis, Griff…..it's time for dinner," as Chris disappeared behind the swinging doors. Without saying the words, they both said thank you with their stare.

* * *

Monica was stroking Emmalin's back when a dark brown haired woman came into the room. "Time for dinner kids, wash your hands before you come to the table." The kids all rushed to the bathroom, but excepted Emmalin. The woman strolled over to the child and Monica.

"Let me guess your Monica aren't you?" The woman asked her.

"I'm guessing Griffin told you huh," Monica said as she looked into the women's blue eyes.

"Yup, and same as my husband which you met, I'm Kristin, and my husband is Chris." Kristin said. "I have to take Emmalin to the other bathroom."

"Okay….she is a very sweet girl. You're lucky to have a special girl like that Kristin." Monica said as she lifts up Emmalin and hands her to her mother.

"Thanks, come on sweet pea, we got to get you washed up for turkey dinner." Kristin said as she kissed her daughter's cheeks. Just before Kristin left the room she gave Monica directions to the dining room. "Just go through those doors to the left, and there should be swinging doors to enter the dining room."

"Thank you." Monica said and with that Kristin left with Emmalin in her arms. Emmalin waved goodbye to Monica, and disappeared with her mother.

Monica then followed Kristin's directions, and found the swinging doors. She opened the doors and found Chris and Griffin sitting next to each other, and another women that Monica has never met before. As soon as Monica walked in Chris makes no hesitant approach, and strolls over to where Monica is at.

"Nice to see you again Monica," Chris shook her hand.

Monica gave a faint smile to that and greeted him the same way, "And you too, Chris." Her gaze went to look at Chris, and then slowly it rested on Griffin's. And then Griffin came over to her, like she was bekon him over from her eyes. And then finally this burnet woman came.

"Of course you know Griff….and this is my baby sister, Kerry." Chris pointed out.

"Nice to meet you Monica, welcome to the Heart's family tradition of Thanksgiving." Kerry said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, you have a lovely home. Well I mean Chris." Monica said, and had a shy smile to her complement.

"Why thank you. Hey where's my wife at." Chris said.

"With your daughter Emmalin." Monica said.

"Oh well I might as well go watch the other kids then, be back in a few." Chris said as he disappeared behind the swinging doors. Kerry went to go get the other foods from the kitchen, leaving just Monica and Griffin alone for a brief moment in time.

"So did the kids ran you out of the house yet?" Griffin slightly joked.

"No, actually they were all quite clam. Especially Emmalin." Monica said. "Who are the other four children. I know Sarah is yours, Julia and Emmalin are Chris's, but there was four other kids watching the cartoons with Emmalin and I."

"Oh those are Kerry's. She is my so called sister. Her husband is over in NATO doing Army business or else you would've met him too. The oldest is Logan, and he is 15 now, and followed by Brenda, who is 11 in a half, and then Angelia who is 7, and lastly Molly who is Emmalin's age." Griffin smiled as he looked at her. "I'm glad I only have one. I wanted two at the most, but it only worked out to have one."

"Quite of a big family you have there Griffin." Monica said as she grinned from one side to another. Monica and Griffin had this moment of bonding, until it was interrupted when the sound of cheerful kids pulled through followed by Chris.

"Okay, kids, gather around the small table over there. My wife should be coming in soon, Kerry….." Chris was shouting out orders.

"She left to go into the kitchen, Chris….." Griffin said, as he took a step away from Monica. He was sensing a vibe from her, and it was leading him into temptation of falling in love. Griffin still afraid to fall, blocks the sensation out of his mind, and just thinks of Monica as a friend.

"I'm coming with the stuffing and such, uh Monica could you help me out with the potatoes and the squash. Its over on the counter." Kerry said as she delivered the stuffing to the table. Monica gracefully smiled and moves into the kitchen followed by Kerry. A few moment s later Monica and Kerry arrive with the rest of the food and placed it up the main table.

Kristin came back with Emmalin, and told her to sit at the kids table. Just before Emmalin sat down she pause and stop to look up at Monica, and gave her shy smile, as she place a finger to her mouth stating _I am still holding onto your secret and will not tell anyone about your true self._ Monica gave a smile back as if to acknowledge that.

"Okay Kerry you are going to side there." Kristin said as she pointed out a seat near the kids table. "Chris honey you sit there, Griffin I'm sure you want to sit next to your best friend. And as for you Monica, you can sit next to me and Griffin." Kristin finished.

Monica's face went red for a brief moment, she wanted to avoid sitting next to Griffin because of the flaring feelings she is feeling romantically towards him. But Monica did as she was told, and found a spot next to Kristin and Griffin. Kristin told Julia to settle the kids down so that they all could say grace. "Okay everyone, now as a Heart's family tradition we usually say grace and go around and the tables to say one thing we are thankful for. So everyone grab each other's hands and let's say grace."

Everyone around the table grabbed their hands and bowed their heads. When Griffin touched Monica's hand, Monica felt a warm feeling in her heart and felt giddy. As the prayer went on, Griffin slide his and Monica's hands under the table, and laced his fingers with hers. Monica felt every touch, and Griffin's finger traced the lines of her hand. Monica wanted to concentrate on the prayer, and feel connected to God, but with the distraction from her love feelings towards Griffin it was impossible to do. When the prayer was done, their hands were still linked together. And slowly they both looked at one another, and knowing the truth, that they were both falling in love with each other.

"Okay….kids why don't you start on what you are thankful for. Logan you go first sweetie." Kerry said.

"Okay….I'm thankful for my dad….coming home next weekend from Iraq." Logan said in a mature voice.

"I'm thankful for my friends and family," Brenda cried as she took a sip of her water.

"I'm thankful for my pajamas and barbies." Molly squeaked.

"I'm thankful for my parents. And for daddy fighting off the bad guys." Angelia said as she looked at her mom.

Next was Julia, "I'm thankful for my sister, and for Sarah."

"I'm thankful for my family, and a new friend," Emmalin said as she looked in Monica's direction.

And finally it was Sarah's turn, "I'm thankful for my dad, and for Monica, who has helped out a lot these past few weeks and made my dad and I to come together just like before." After when Sarah had finish, Monica was so speechless she almost was about ready to cry.

Next it was Kerry, "I'm thankful for my marriage and all of my kids, which God had bless me with."

"I'm thankful for my best friend Griffin, and his daughter, and of course my lovely wife and my children." Chris said as he looked at his wife with a glimmer in his eyes.

When it came to Griffin's turn Monica held her breath, as he looked into her eyes. "I'm thankful for, my gifted daughter, and for this family." And without speaking the words he stared into Monica's eyes for a brief moment to say, _and for you._

Finally it was Monica's turn, she took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I'm thankful for the opportunity to meet and enjoy everyone here, and especially get to know certain individuals and spending quality time. And thank God for this opportunity." Monica scans the room until her gaze rested on Griffin's. They shared this ember of glowing fire, and Monica's grip in Griffin's hand increased as she laced her fingers to his and held his hand. Their little moment was broken when Kristin went.

"I'm thankful for my two lovely daughters, and my adoring husband, and thankful for our marriage." Kristin said as she gazes into her husband's eyes. "Okay everyone dig in."

………………………………

After about ten minutes in with the Thanksgiving feast Kerry began to ask Monica questions. "So Monica, how do you like the town of Gracie. There is not really much to do in here, but it's a good town." Kerry said with a smile.

"It's a lovely town, and the people are very friendly." Monica said, as she glances down on her half eaten plate of Thanksgiving food. "By the way the food is very delicious."

"Why thank you, I home cook food." Kristin said on Monica's left side. "So, your Irish aren't you?"

"Yes." Monica said as she took a sip of her water.

"What kind of Irish traditions do you do, since you are from that region?" Kristin asks out of curiosity.

"Um…well in the Irish cultural at Christmas we light a candle in the window, and play some old Irish Christmas melodies but we don't have American thanksgiving like we are having now." Monica briefly explained.

"Maybe you could show us once Christmas comes around. I love people from different parts of the world." Kristin giggled as she took more mashed potatoes.

"Are you romantically involved with someone?" Kerry asked.

Monica gave a short chuckle, "No."

"Well then, you know there is always someone out there for you just waiting." Kerry said as she got up from the table and went over to the kitchen to put her dish away.

"Daddy can we be excused from dinner." Julia said, as she held up her plate.

"Yes, go follow Aunt Kerry to the kitchen." Chris gently said. "Well thanks for the lovely dinner darling but the kids are now ready for entertainment."

Kristin giggled and started to clean up their feast. Monica started to help, but Kristin protested and said, "No you're our guess, plus I usually make the men clean up. You can go to the living room with the kids."

Monica nodded and walk to the restroom to clean up a bit. Just before she got there, she bumped into Griffin. "Oh, sorry Griffin, I uh, just going to the restroom…"

"Its okay, so Kristin kick you out of the kitchen did she." Griffin said with a grin as Monica looked up at him, "She tends to do that a lot with guess, and plus every year she makes us men to clean up."

Monica giggled to that, "Smart woman, Um, where is the um…."

"Bathroom, down the hall to the left." Griffin smiled and let Monica past him. Her reddish brown hair grew dark brown in the shadows. After she left, Griffin went into the kitchen.

Griffin then walks into the kitchen and was greeted by Kristin, "She's a nice woman Griff, you did good."

"I'm not dating her if that's what you're getting at." Griffin said.

"Why not Griffin, she's perfect for you, and she is very attractive. You should go out on a date. Chris and I could watch Sarah for you." Kristin calmly suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested in dating her. Now what can I do to help." Griffin said trying to avoid the conversation about his love life.

"Well first off you can put the food away in those containers, and then Chris can do the dishes. And you know where the food goes right?" Kristin asked.

"Yes, I remembered the previous year." Griffin said.

"Okay, and after when you gentleman get finished bring out the desserts." Kristin said, as she went out the kitchen to fetch her husband.

……………………………………………..

Monica looked up at her image in the mirror, she was trying so hard not to show her true feelings toward Griffin, but she is failing miserably at it. Every time when his blue eyed stare would look at her, Monica would feel all giddy inside, and was about to melt to the floor, if she doesn't look away. She took a few moments to gather herself together, and then gracefully walks out the door.

Monica then went into the living room to find all the kids in the room playing a video game or cards. Monica found Emmalin, by the piano. For a little girl who has cancer she was actually playing really well. Sarah was right along with her. They were playing the theme tune to the _Peanuts _cartoon. Monica giggle to that and strolled over to where the girls were playing.

"You didn't told me you could play?" Monica asked Sarah.

"I just know some songs I could play." Sarah asked. "My dad taught me, when I was Emmalin's age, and I guess I sort of forgot."

"Monica, can you play me something?" Emmalin asked.

"Oh I haven't played a piano for years." Monica said as she sat down beside Sarah and Emmalin.

"Oh come on, it's not so hard." Sarah said.

"Play this one." Emmalin gave Monica a Disney song book, and the song she chooses was from _The Lion King_. "It's my favorite."

Sarah got up so that Monica could be in the middle. "okay, this one." And Emmalin nodded and smiled brightly. Monica read the title of the song and it read _Can You Feel the Love Tonight _by Elton John. Monica places her fingers on the keys to the piano board, and started to read the notes of the song. Monica plays the first few notes, and already she hears both girls humming the melody. Monica gets to the first song lyric and Sarah starts to sing to it.

* * *

Griffin was in the dining room, and he hears music being played. He smiles to the melody the most romantic love songs from Disney. Griffin then ventures in the living room only to find his daughter singing the notes, but Monica playing the piano. He was trance by Monica and his daughter's bonding moment. Griffin is starting to see Monica being his wife as well as a mother for Sarah. He doesn't want to think of that, but in that moment he saw a future with her. Griffin lingers there for a few more moments then left to go to the dining room area.

Once Griffin got back Chris came out of the kitchen with the desserts. "Hey Griffin is that Sarah playing the piano? Because that sounds way too good for Emmalin to play."

"Umm No, that is not Sarah. It's Monica." Griffin said as he placed some plates on the table, then looks up at Chris

"What?!" Chris abandons the desserts and goes to the living room.

"Chris wait, Damn it." Griffin said being sort of edgy.

Seconds later Griffin followed Chris and stood next to him as Griffin watched Monica and the two girls singing to the classic Disney song. Chris looked at Griffin, and saw Griffin's face lit up when Monica had smiled. Chris then walks back into the dining room, and Griffin follows a moment later. The desserts were all laid out, and Kristin comes in as well as some kids.

"Is it time for dessert Uncle Chris?" Brenda asked.

Chris looks up at Kristin, and said, "it's time for dessert."

Kristin then goes into the living room and announced that dessert is ready. Griffin then abandons the kitchen and made his way to the living room.

* * *

As soon as Monica finishes then song, Kristin comes in an announce that desserts are ready. Sarah leaps up from her spot and was about to dash into the kitchen, then stops. "Are you going to have some desserts Monica?"

Monica looks at Sarah and then at Emmalin, "No I think I'm going to stay here. Plus Emmalin is not looking really good." She looks down at the once cheerful child, now a paled and sick child. "You go on ahead. I'll stay here with Emmalin."

Sarah then smiles and turns to go in. Monica then carries the child over to the couch and sets her down gently. Emmalin perks up and whispers to Monica in a weak voice, "Could you read me this story?" Emmalin hands Monica a book. It was _Clifford and his surprised birthday party_ Monica smiled at that.

"You want me to read this one?" Monica asked. And Emmalin nodded, as she coughed.

"Okay…." Monica begins to read to her, as soon as she got to the fourth page of the book, Griffin walks in. Monica stared up from the book, and gazed up at Griffin as he makes his way to the chair beside the couch. Monica continued to go on, and as soon as she finishes Emmalin was curled up on Monica's lap fast asleep.

"Wow, really are good with kids. It took three or five books for me to read to get kids to go to sleep." Griffin said in amazement at Monica's method and her beauty.

Monica smiled at that, and calmly places the sleeping child beside her. "It's not hard when kids are not feeling well."

"Yeah….Emmalin's medicine takes a total on her. I remember I had to stay up all night with her because of the Chemo, and she was vomiting every 45 minutes. I took shifts with Kristin, on helping Emmalin through her Chemo. Chris was on a double duty shift at the time." Griffin said as he stroke little Emmalin's brown hair like her mother's.

"She seems very strong for her age." Monica said as she looked at the girl.

"Yeah she is." Griffin said, and then looked into Monica's soft brown eyes, as they sparkled in the glow of the fireplace.

For a moment Monica was lost in his eyes, and couldn't find words to say to him. Just then the kids arrive in the room leaving some distant between Griffin and her. Griffin stayed over at Chris's house about an hour more, and then told Sarah it was time to go. "Okay Sarah it's time to go home."

Sarah hated living her best friend, but knew she had to go. "Okay, but daddy can we stay to break the wishbone. You promised."

Griffin gave a smile, and nodded, "Okay, but hurry up."

Monica came with a slight curious look on her face, "What's a wishbone?"

"Its where my daughter and Chris's daughter do a wishbone break off, whoever gets the biggest half gets to have their wish come true." Griffin explains the sanario.

Sarah and Julia stood facing one another. Sarah quietly says her wish in her head, _I wish for my dad to fall in love with Monica, and wish for them to get married. _ Julia said her wish, _I wish for my baby sis to get better._ Then on the count of three both girls pulled the bone towards them to break it. There was a snap of the bone, and Sarah was the one that had the bigger half.

"You got the bigger half Sarah, what did you wish for?" Molly asked.

"She can't tell you or else it won't come true." Kerry said. "Bye girlly nice to see you again."

"You too Aunt Kerry." Sarah said as she gave her aunt a hug.

Sarah said goodbye to everyone, and her best friend and follows Griffin and Monica out the door.

…………………………………………………

It was about midnight when Sarah clasped in the back seat of the car coming home on the way back from the Heart's residents. "Griffin, I think your daughter is out for the night." Monica said as she glance at the back seat.

"Your right. I guess this means I don't get to have a Disney movie marathon with Sarah." Griffin said as he watched for traffic. "I usually spent half the night watching Disney films with her, on Thanksgiving and Christmas." Monica grinned at that, as she watch the lights of the streets dance around her.

Soon Griffin pulled up to the house and took out the food, Kristin sent him and his daughter to eat. Monica came around the other side to carry Sarah inside. Griffin turned on the lights so that Monica could see, as she held his daughter. Griffin watch Sarah clasped her arms around Monica's neck, as she carried Sarah to her room. He placed the bag of food in the fridge and went upstairs to where Monica was. Griffin watched Monica from the door way, as she tucked his little girl in bed and laid Sarah's shoes by the closet. Then very gentle Monica closed the door, and turn to see Griffin.

"You know if you could ever have children, you would be a great mother." Griffin smiled to that, "I mean it, you are a natural when it comes to kids."

"Thanks, for that, but I can't have any kids, because I move around too often." Monica said as she climbed down the stairs to the front door of the house.

"Don't you ever stay in one place?" Griffin asked as he studies her.

"Sometimes I do, like I am now, but I go when I feel that I am needed someplace else." Monica said, "Well thank you for the lovely dinner, and for having me there. It meant a lot to me." Monica stared up at Griffin. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he just gave her a real smile, as his eyes sparkled in the night.

"Goodnight Monica." Griffin said.

"You too," and with that Monica briskly walks to her car, and starts it up, and drives to her temperately home.

Griffin stood out in the cold weather as he watched the woman who makes his heart soar with pride, and happiness. He wanted in so much to take Monica in his arms, and hold her tight. But as always his mind keeps going back to the pain and suffering he felt with Crystal. Griffin felt the cold wind hitting his face, and then went inside. When he was about to go to bed he notice a small black material of some sort of clothing on the back of a chair. At first Griffin thought it was Sarah's but when he picked it up, the woman's scent went straight up to Griffin's nose. This was defiantly was not Sarah's scarf. It was Monica's. Her sweet lavender lingers around Griffin, and for some strange reason Griffin wanted to go after her. He decided to leave it on the chair and retreat to his own bed. He lay awake for hours, and then finally he fell asleep with Monica's beautiful Irish scent in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Melting Griffin's cold heart

**Chapter 6**

_It has been has been a few weeks after Thanksgiving as more snow fell upon Gracie, New York. Monica looked outside of the room she was renting for the reminder of her assignment. Monica kept on day dreaming about Griffin, and the way he looked at her Thanksgiving night. She wouldn't let her emotions and feelings get in the way, but the more Monica kept on trying to submerge her feelings the more it hurt her to express them to Griffin. Monica wanted to throw in the towel and admits that she is in love with him, but she knows she can't. Monica closes her eyes, and wishes that Tess was here. She really needed her guidance now more than ever. Monica suddenly opens her eyes to a knock on the door. She looks over at the small clock in her room, and it stated 4:30 PM. She knows that it isn't Griffin because he usually calls her, if he needs her to babysit Sarah. Curiously she walks over to the front door and opens it a little to see who it was. To her surprise it was Griffin with Sarah at his side._

"Griffin?!" Monica said in a surprise voice, "What….uh….what are you doing here?"

"Long story short, I need you to watch her for a few hours, I…..just got a call from work, and I need to run into the city. I know it's short notice but, I need someone I could trust." Griffin said. He looks up into her eyes, and she looked so damn beautiful that it made Griffin's heart stopped beating.

"Um……just so use to you calling me," Monica said still shocked, "But sure I can watch her."

"Well it would have been you are Mrs. Wilson, but Sarah likes you better." Griffin said as he watches his daughter taking off her coat and heads into the small living room of Monica's small little apartment which she moved into shortly after Thanksgiving.

"Oh, well that's sweet of her," Monica said with a smile. Monica then felt awkward around Griffin that it made it impossible for her to be anywhere near him. "How long are you going to be….out on duty?"

"At least about 5 hours. I'll try my best to be here sometime around midnight. Thank you so much for doing this." Griffin said with a glimmer in his eye.

"No problem." Monica stated with a grille smile.

"Say can I use your restroom before I head out, It's about an hour drive to New York?" Griffin said.

Monica gave a short chuckle to that, "Sure, its past the spare room on the left." And with that Griffin dashes past Monica, and goes in the direction of the bathroom. Monica then goes to the kitchen and pours herself some coffee. She looks over the bar window and found that Sarah is watching some movie on her portable DVD player. A few minutes past and Griffin reemerges from the restroom. She gave him and his daughter a little private time, before coming back into the living room. In the meantime she still overheard their conversation.

"Sarah sweetie, I got to run, now I know you really wanted to get the Christmas tree today, but we'll do it, tomorrow okay." Griffin said.

"Okay, just really miss our little time together." Sarah said as she looked eye to eye with her father.

"I know I do too. But this is the only way to….." Griffin started to say but Sarah finishes it.

"To keep a shelter and food on the table I know dad I know." Sarah said getting annoyed with the whole talk about why Griffin's job is important.

"Sorry about that baby, if your mother wouldn't have left I would be free most of the time. I love you kid." Griffin said, as he looked into his daughter's eyes.

"I love you too." Sarah then went to her father and embraces him.

Monica felt completely transed by this it hurt her. She wanted to be part of a loving family, and having one of her own. Sometimes she wishes that she wasn't an angel so that she could be part of life and experience the life of a human.

"Okay honey, I'm really running late, Sarah listen to Monica okay, and obey by her rules." Griffin said.

"Okay, hey dad, if it's not too much trouble, can Monica join us tomorrow on getting a Christmas tree?" Sarah asked through her pleading blue eyes.

Griffin looked at his daughter, and then half glances in the direction where Monica was. "We'll see….it's not up to me it's up to her."

Griffin then hugs his daughter goodbye, and heads into the kitchen. Monica was just mixing some koolaid up for Sarah, when she glances up at him. "Let me, guess you heard our conversation."

Monica smiled and stated, "If you want me to pretend I didn't hear anything, I didn't, but yes I heard. Coffee on the go?"

Griffin's cheeks went read for a moment, "Sorry about that, had to….."

"I know," Monica said not letting Griffin finish because she got the hint.

"Coffee would be great thanks." Griffin then looks at Monica's small back as she pours Griffin his mug of coffee. Monica looked to be very small, but very sexy too. She was wearing a slim black sweater that drapes off her shoulders a bit to reveal her soft pale skin. Also showing off her should blades some, as well as her collar bone as she turns to face him.

"Griffin, just for the record you could be honest with me, and just ask me if I want to join. And to answer to your question yes I would love to join you and Sarah." Monica then hands him his coffee, and turns to back to the cupboards to get a glass for Sarah.

"Okay, next time I will ask you directly then. Oh thanks for the coffee and for watching her." Griffin said as he nodded his head for thanks.

"Oh, you're welcome. This is my special coffee so hope you enjoy." Monica said as she looked up into Griffin's eyes. They were both flirting a bit as they shared glances. Griffin then looked at the time and realize he is ten minutes behind schedule.

"Okay I'm really late now. Bye Monica I'll be back sometime around midnight." Griffin said as he put on his oversize trench coat. "Bye Sarah…be good."

"Bye daddy," Sarah said as she watches her father disappear behind Monica's front door.

* * *

_Griffin sat in the passenger's side of his partner's car, as they raced through town to get to their distention. Griffin was day dreaming about Monica, and still can't shake her image and smile out of his mind. Everything about her, her looks, her personally, even her sexy Irish voice got Griffin in a trance and he felt like there is no escaping his feelings. Griffin was falling in love with Monica and there isn't anything he can do to stop it. Suddenly Griffin heard his named being called when Chris had shouted his name to get his attention to answer the radio……_

"55 Charlie, where the hell are you?" The voice of the intercom shouted.

"This is 55 Charlie we are coming in on the Lincoln tunnel and heading to the destination. No sign of the suspected yet….over." Griffin answered.

"You okay Griff….you seem a bit out of it. Something bothering you?" Chris asked as he kept his eye on the New York City traffic.

"No nothing is I'm fine." Griffin said as he watches the city dance it's magical lights around them. Griffin then took out Monica's coffee and started to take a sip of his hot drink. It has a different smell to it, it almost made Griffin feeling like he is back at his mother's house before she pasted away from breast cancer. And the taste of Monica's coffee was sweet, and very creamy….she can make really good coffee. Griffin looked back up to his best friend. "What?"

"Nothing, ever since you dropped Sarah off at Monica's you've been feeling a bit out of it. Is someone starting to fall for a certain Irish woman, and forgot to tell me?" Chris chuckled.

"Chris just shut up and just drive." Griffin said as he scan the night life for the suspect that the New York Police Department is after.

"Oh so are you finally coming to your senses that you are falling in _love_ with her?" Chris stated.

Griffin just chuckled, "I'm not admitting to anything."

"Okay…..when you are ready to come out of the shell let me know." Chris said as he laughed at his own joke. Suddenly there was a car coming out from behind them with four or five police cars chasing it. The car rams into the back to Chris's police curser as Chris shouts, "Son of a Bitch!" Then Griffin looks at his partner, and then glances behind the back window….

"Chris pull over, pull over Now!" Griffin shouts.

"Why what for?" Chris barks from where he was.

"Just do it damn it!" Griffin order.

Chris pulls off, and Griffin jumps out and goes back three or four yards away. Griffin then jumps into the street to cross over to where the car was at. Griffin then notices a little girl who was dressed in rages and her bones where as thin as a toothpick curled under a park car, and barely moving. Griffin pulls out his walkie and started barking in orders for an ambulance to come. Griffin new that this little girl was the victim from the serial rapist that the New York squad was after. Griffin bends down to the little girl.

"It's okay, I'm a cop. Your safe." Griffin said as he tried to extend his arm to her. The little child made an attempt to grab is arm but fell to the ground once more. Griffin then holds her in his arms.

"Help……me………please……..my baby……sister………is still…..with……him." The child grasped.

"Help is on the way. We are getting the man that did this to you. Do you have a name?" Griffin said as he held the child.

"Anna." The girl whispered.

Just then Chris comes up to Griffin. "Griff….oh God……."

"I'll stay with her, you go with the others. Her sister Olivia is still with the man that had raped and tutored her and her sister for 12 days. As well as other small kids….Chris go…go now." Griffin said, pleading with him that he can't do this job, because it hurt so damn much inside Griffin's own heart.

"Okay you stay here with her…..Gary I need a lift." Chris said to the nearby officer.

Griffin watch the lights of the police curser took off in search of the man that did this to a child. He then looked down on the child as she clutches Griffin's paint leg trying to stop the pain of her battle scars. "Do you want to hear a song, while the ambulance comes?" The child nods. And Griffin thought of one song that came to his mind. "_The Lord moves in mysterious ways his wonders to perform, he plants his footsteps on the sea and rides on every storm._" He thought of Monica's sweet voice as he sang to the hurt child, as she clutches Griffin's paints harder.

* * *

Monica settled down to the couch, as she caught a glimpse of what Sarah was watching. "What is that?" Monica asked so sweetly.

Sarah looked up, "Oh it's my favorite tv program, it's called Bones. I love how all the crime stuff and the dead bodies in it. You probably will not get into it."

Monica looked up at Sarah and very curiously tilted the screen to see the program better. What Monica saw was a dead gross looking body of bones, as a cop and a woman examines it. "What is this so called tv show about?"

Sarah surprise by Monica being so festinated in the show explains, "Well that cop there he is an FBI agent, who solves murders and stuff like that, kind of like my dad, his name in the show is Seeley Booth. And the woman you see there is Temperance Brennan. She is an anthropologist which is a person who studies human remains, hence Bones. And her partner is the FBI agent, who helps solve murders with him."

Monica is so intrigue with Sarah's explanation about the show that it made her want to watch it even if it looked a bit disgusting. "So who are all these people?"

"Umm…that is Angelia Montenegro, She is the artist who redesigns all the face structures of the murder victims. And Jack Hodgins does examination of bugs and specializes in spores and minerals. And Camille Saroyan is the boss of the team. And Sweets is a shrink." Sarah says. "My favorite episode is this one…Two Bodies in The Lab."

"Ah…do you mind if I watch it with you?" Monica asked.

"No….I don't mind. But let's sit on the couch it's a lot comfortable than the floor." Sarah suggested.

So for the next few hours Monica and Sarah continue to watch the new show Bones. Monica had on a few Christmas lights, and it shined through the dimed room. Sarah then looked up to Monica, and settled in her embrace. This moment had broken Monica's heart. Rather Monica admits it or not, she was becoming Sarah's mother. Monica then stroked her soft light brown hair as Sarah snuggled deeper into Monica.

"When is my dad coming back?" Sarah asked, as she places her left hand with Monica's.

"Around midnight." Monica answers. She smiled when Sarah traces her little finger on Monica's hand. "Why?"

"Because just wondering. Do I still have to go to bed at 9:30?" Sarah asked.

"If that is what your father said, then yes. Even if it means in my home." Monica said. "How about some supper?"

"What do you have?" Sarah asked while sitting up so that Monica could get out.

"Um…I don't have anything fancy like before, but I do have some kid food in here." Monica said as she looked into the cupboards.

Sarah came around the corner as she watched Monica scrambling around, to find some dinner for the two of them. Sarah was giggling as Monica had to get a stool to reach the top. "Are you having issues on not being able to reach things."

"I'm just a wee bit short to reach the top, but I can mange with a stool." Monica said as she too giggled to her own height. "How about some homemade bread, and some soup?"

"What kind of soup?" Sarah asked as she fished out some plates and silverware.

"You have a choice of Chicken noodle, Tomato, vegetable or beef?" Monica said was she looked at her selection.

"Defiantly chicken noodle." Sarah said as Monica handed the can to Sarah. Then Monica got a can of vegetable for her own self.

Sarah opened the can of soup and poured about half in the blue bowl and went over to the microwave to heat it up. She punched in the time she wanted to cook, and then waited for it. Monica walked over to the fridge and took out some koolaid for Sarah, and made some hot tea for herself.

"So how long are you going to live in this small place?" Sarah asked.

"Not sure, just as long as I'm need here." Monica stated, as she put the teapot on the stove and crank it to medium.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Monica said as she face the small child.

"Do you ever wanted to be a mother, or have kids?" Sarah asked as she leaned against the door post to the small kitchen.

Monica closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then looked over at the child. "Yes. I have always wondered what life was like to have a child of my own, but never could, because of the constant moving around in my life."

"Do you still want to, have kids?" Sarah asked as she stepped closer to Monica.

"All the time." Monica smiled. "Do you miss your own mother Sarah?"

Sarah looked down, and sort of backs up. Monica then bent down to Sarah's level, and looked into her sadden blue eyes. "Sarah you can tell me what has been bothering you."

"I just don't understand, how my mother just left. Did she even love me? Or did I do something wrong that she was just so fed up with me and left without a goodbye, or something." Sarah cried as tears stung her eyes.

Monica had no words to give to Sarah about her mother leaving her. "I don't know Sarah. But I do know that you are very special, and you are very easy to love." Monica said in a sweet and soft tone. She brushed the hair strains behind Sarah's ears, and looked into her eyes.

Sarah looked into Monica's eyes, and went into her arms. "I love you, Monica." Sarah murmured into Monica's chest.

Monica embraces the child and held her, and softly said, "I love you too, Sarah." Monica then kisses Sarah's small head. After a brief mother and daughter bonding moment, Sarah pulls out of Monica's embrace.

"Let's eat before we get all mushy again, and before the food gets cold." Sarah walks over the microwave and pulls out the soup. Monica smiles and gets up to help out Sarah.

Monica and Sarah shared a new bond that night, a bond so strong that not even the angels in heaven could break it. But Monica knows that sooner or later she has to tell Sarah that she is an angel. Monica knows that it will crush her own heart, but it will be worse for Sarah. She has already lost one mother, and Monica knows that Sarah is looking to her for a mother figure in her life. This assignment was the hardest one that Monica has ever faced. Monica knows that she was becoming part of a family.

* * *

Griffin road in the ambulance with Anna, and held her small hand. Once they arrive at the hospital she was taken away by the nurses and doctors. Griffin stood there in the waiting room as he watches the little girl disappears behind the ER doors. Seeing little Anna in the ER, reminded of his little girl, so Griffin strolls over to the payphones where it was nice and quiet, and pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Monica's cell phone number and waited to hear her or his daughter's voice.

………………………………..

It was about 8:30 PM when Monica heard her cell phone rang. She got up from the couch, as Sarah continues to watch a Disney movie which had started about 30 minutes ago. Monica looked at the receiving number, and her heart just started to beat faster. She flipped open her cell phone and smiled as she said hello into it.

…………………………………………………

It was about the third ringing tone, when he heard Monica's sweet Irish voice came through on the call. Griffin's heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice.

"Hello." Monica said.

"Hey how is Sarah doing?" Griffin asked as he leaned his back to the wall of the hospital waiting room.

"She's great, she is just watching _Tarzan _but other than that she is fine. She is asking about you though. Do you want to speak to her?" Monica asked.

"That would be great. Thank you again for watching her." Griffin stated as he took a seat on a chair.

"Okay I'll put her on for you. Hold on." Monica said as she pauses for a brief moment.

Griffin heard her and his daughter through the cell phone. He had smiled at his daughter's excitement. There was a shuffle of muffling then Sarah's sweet innocent voice came on. "Hey daddy, how is your work going?"

Griffin smiled at that, "it's fine sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good. How long are you going to be at work?" Sarah asked.

"Honestly I don't know, sweetie I just do not know how long. I may be all night, so you might be spending the night at Monica's tonight. I hate to do this to you Sarah, I really do." Griffin said as he rubs his forehead.

"I know I hate it too, but at least you are being a hero to someone. I love you, you know that." Sarah said.

Griffin smiled, "I know that, I love you too. You go back to watch Tarzan, okay."

"All right, would you like to talk to Monica?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, thanks sweet pea, Goodnight. I love you." Griffin said.

"I love you too daddy. Yes I know the same rules still apply if I'm at home, go to bed a 9:30." Sarah said. "Okay here's Monica."

"I'm guessing it's going to be a long night for you?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, there is a little girl right now that needs my help. And there is another girl out there, that we are trying to find and save her. The rat bastard that has abuse these two children, as well as many others is still out there." Griffin explained.

"Okay….you just be there for her, I have Sarah…she's in good hands, I promise. Just do me a favor Griffin," Monica said.

Griffin leaned the phone closer to him as he whispered, "Anything."

"Just don't get into any dangerous situations that could get you killed." Monica said.

"I won't." Griffin said very tenderly, his little flirting moments with Monica was really funny. But there short time was interrupted when his boss came through the doors. "Listen Monica I got to go…take good care of Sarah for me. I got to go. Bye." Griffin said and had just enough time to hear Monica say bye, when he flip the cell phone shut.

A few seconds later his boss appeared at the door. "Sergeant Griffin." His boss was a big guy as he stood 6' 1" and his gray hair spread out all over his head. He did not look happy with the news he was reported. "Griffin, where is the victim of the suspected?"

"She's in the ER, and doing a rape kit. Sir she was severally damaged and she was bleeding very badly. I'm working on getting information on her parents." Griffin ordered.

"Well that's good. Private Randy will keep you posted. Did you find any information on the suspects hide outs or where he keeps his victims?" The major commanded.

"Nothing so far sir, but I will question the victim." Griffin said.

"Okay, Griffin…" The major pauses as he heard some commotion through his walkie. "What?! Damn it! Send back up to the Martian hotel." Then the major dashes out the door with two other detectives following close behind him.

2 hours later, Griffin was still waiting for some news about his victim. About 20 minutes later the nurse came out of the ER. "Detective!" the nurse called out.

Griffin walks over to a blonde hair woman who was covered in human blood. "Sergeant, the girl you brought in suffered very server internal injuries. We don't think she is going to make it through the night. I'm sorry detective."

"Is she still able to talk?" Griffin asked.

"Not really no. Did you contacted her parents?"

"Yes, they are on the train here. About another half hour or so, why?" Griffin said, hoping that the girl would live.

"She doesn't have much time. Maybe ten minutes at the most. She need s stability Sargent." The nurse said.

Griffin's face felt so weak and this part just about to break his own heart. Knowing that little Anna was going to die, and Griffin was going to be the one to let her go in peace. Griffin walked down the long hallway to her bedside, which felt like a billion miles away. As soon as he was at Anna's side, Anna's very weak eyes peered up at him. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweet heart, I'm here." Griffin said as he pulled a chair to sit next to the bedside, and he had tears in his eyes, as little Anna struggled to say her last words.

"Where's mommy?" Anna said in a whispering voice.

"She's with you sister in ICU. Just so glad you are here; your mother and I have been praying this for months now." Griffin said.

"I'm so sorry daddy for everything, I should have listen to you and not walk the park at dusk." Anna cried.

"It's not your fault; the important thing is that you are safe now. And same as your sister." Griffin cried.

"Daddy….there's an angel here. I'm going to be in good hands. I love you. Please don't cry." Little Anna spoke out. She takes hold of Griffin's hand, and squeezed it, as she stared into the blank abyss that seemed invisible. Then with one last beat of her heart, little Anna was gone. Griffin looked at the blonde hair nurse as she turned off the machines that once monitored her heart rate. Griffin looked at the child and put his hand over her eyes, and closed them. When he did that he whispered to her lifeless body, "I love you too."

"You did well Sergeant Griffin." The nurse said.

"Hate hate that part." Griffin said as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"I know. I'll tell Major Rogers that you did you job. Go home to your daughter, I'll inform the parents." The nurse said, as she squeezes Griffin's hand.

"Thanks Julie." Griffin said to the nurse.

"Your welcome, I'll keep my eyes peeled for her sister." Julie said as she called in some other nurses to wheel the dead child out of the OR. Griffin walked out of the OR, and glances up at the clock, it read 10:30PM. His heart felt so broken, and he just needed comfort right now, and the only one person he felt that would ease his pain was _Monica_.

* * *

Monica looked over at Sarah, who was sound asleep on the other end of the sofa. She smiled at the sight of her, and picked up little Sarah in her arms and carries her to the spare room, and lays her gently down on the bed. Monica then covers her up with a blanket, and turns on a small night light that gives just enough lighting to see with. Sarah warped her small arms around a stuff bear she had on the bed. Monica bent over and kissed Sarah's cheek, and softly whispers to her, "I love you, Sarah Griffin." And then Monica carefully pulls the door shut behind her.

Ten minutes later, Monica heard a knock on her door. She walks over to it and opens it up to find Griffin at her door. Monica smiled at him, but her smile quickly fell when she saw Griffin in tears. "Griffin?"

"I…..I…..need someone…..to talk to….I'm….losing it Monica….." Griffin cried as more sobs came out. Monica closes her eyes, as she stepped aside to let Griffin in, and closes the door behind him. Griffin walks over to the couch and was about to burst into more tears.

Monica comes over and sits vary close to him. "What happened?"

Griffin came forward as his mighty hands fell to his face. "My victim died about a half hour ago..I lost it…I watch her die in my arms and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. That little shithead had killed 15 small children, and he has more, and my squad can't find him and the other kids. And my victim's sister is still out there, on the brink of dying like her sister. I just can't do this case Monica I just can't." Griffin said as he felt Monica's soft touch on his hand.

"You did all that you could Griffin, you can't save everyone. The important thing is you save one victim. You can't let this guy win. You are a strong man, and a hero to your daughter. Believe in that." Monica said, as she stroked Griffin's hand.

Griffin looked into her eyes, and really looked into them. Seeing into Monica's eyes that night made him feel like a wounded warrior. It felt like she looked right into his soul. Griffin now sees her true colors, and wanted her in his arms. Griffin then started to cry, and it wouldn't stop. Monica took Griffin, and pulled him in her arms, as he cried in her chest. Monica stroked Griffin's shoulders too help ease his pain, as she held him for the first time.

After about 15 minutes of breaking down in front of Monica, Griffin slowly raises his gaze to her soft brown eyes, which where glowing with fear and love all at once. For a moment he thought that she would kiss him right there, but Monica, slowly backs away from him, and settles herself on the edge of the couch. "I….um….I should probably head to bed, you and Sarah can spend the night here." Monica said, trying to change the subject of what could of almost happen.

"No really it's fine, I can go get Sarah and be on my way." Griffin said wanting to move but couldn't he felt so exhausted and weak.

Monica gave a faint smile and then looked his way, "Griffin, you and I know that that would not be a smart plan. Your tired and you need rest. You can crash on the couch here. I don't mind, at all. Really." It took a bit before Griffin admitted his tiredness. Monica smiled and stood up and went to the closet. A moment later and she was back with a blanket and some pillows for Griffin to sleep with. She notice Griffin is already half asleep on the couch.

Monica then took the blanket and draped it on Griffin's mighty chest. His manly scent filled Monica's nostrils and she almost wanted to curl up in his mighty chest and have his strong arms to wrap around her fragile body and hold her forever. Monica then took a step forward, and bends down to where Griffin's face was, and very lightly she kisses his cheek and whispers "Goodnight Griff." Then turns to leave to go to her own bed. As soon as Monica climbs into the cold empty sheets, she felt like an angel who had fallen from Grace. She loves God with all her heart and soul, but she still couldn't help her feelings whenever she is alone with Griffin. A little after one AM Monica drifted off to sleep, until she then woke up from a shudder on her bed.

Monica looks down to find Sarah half shaking and crying. "Sarah sweetie what is it?"

"I had a night mare…..of a man trying to kill my daddy and me. It felt real, and I had to leave my room," Sarah whimpered.

"Honey it was a nightmare, a bad dream, which is not going to happen, you and your daddy is safe." Monica said as she sat up on the pillows.

"Could I stay with you, I can't sleep alone in case it comes back." Sarah said as she barrows into the pillows.

"Your dad is on the couch, you could go lay with him." Monica suggested hoping that Sarah would run to her father and not her, but Monica knows that Sarah is not going to budge.

"I want you here to take my nightmare away, please." Sarah begged.

Monica then admits to defeat, "All right just this one time."

Sarah then murmurs thank you, and then snuggles up into Monica's neck. Her soft Irish scent clamed Sarah's troubles and then quickly she falls asleep to Monica's slow breathing. Monica then looks at the sleeping child, as her heart breaks for her. She knows that Sarah is growing really attached to her, and there will be a time that Sarah has to know the truth about her. Monica then falls back into a deep slumber with Sarah asleep in her arms.

* * *

Griffin awoke to sunlight peering through the shades of Monica's apartment. Still a bit drowsy he glances at his watch, and realize that it was Saturday. The time read 9:25 AM and was surprise that his daughter isn't up watching cartoons. Still trying to wake up he pulls his legs around the couch and plants the souls of his feet on the squishy carpet.

A few minutes later he walks to the spare room where Monica had stated that his daughter was sleeping in. He gracefully opens the door to find the room empty with no Sarah. Puzzled Griffin shuts the door, and found the bathroom; maybe she is up and is doing her morning routine. But the bathroom door was open. He then zeroed in on Monica's bedroom door and opens it a little so see if his daughter was in there. As he opened up the door, he found Monica peacefully asleep, with her arms around his daughter. Sarah's back was pressed up to Monica's chest and Sarah uses one of Monica's pillows for a stuff animal. Seeing his daughter and Monica asleep like that, had made Griffin's heartache. In that moment Griffin felt completely moved and he wanted to wrap his strong arms around Monica's small waist and hold her in his arms. But he was too terrified that he will be hurt again if he gives into his true feelings that he has for Monica.

Griffin had no idea how he got to Monica's side of the bed, but he was just so trance by her beauty. She looked so incredibility beauty that he was drawn to her, like a moth to a light. A small smile crept on his face as Monica burrows her hands under her small chin. Then something came over Griffin as he bent down to her, and planted a small light kiss on her forehead and touched her hand with his. Monica still hadn't stir to his touch, and Griffin then left her bedroom, as he made his way into the kitchen.

As soon as Griffin left, Monica slowly opens her eyes. She felt Griffin's kiss, and then realize that he too was feeling the same way she was. Monica had to tell him the truth about her angel identity before heartbreaks happen. Monica glances down upon the still sleeping child, and very carefully pulls her half sleeping arm out from underneath Sarah's head. When Sarah still hadn't stir, Monica moves into her closet, and pulls on a pale pink robe and wraps it around herself, so Griffin will not see her pj's. She moves over to the small room mirror and combs her short hair, and then opens the door to the smell of freshly made coffee.

Monica stood in the small door way of the kitchen, and smiled when she heard Griffin humming some tune as he made breakfast. "Good morning"

Griffin looks up and to see Monica standing in the door way looking very sexy in her pink robe. Why is he feeling this way? "Morning" Griffin answers back.

"Why are you making breakfast?" Monica asked as she comes closer into the kitchen.

"Just something to return the favor for your hospitality," Griffin said "and for Sarah whenever she wakes up."

Monica giggles at the comment and reaches the cupboards for a mug, to pour some coffee into it. "Thank you." Monica said.

"For what?" Griffin asked as they looked eye to eye.

"For breakfast, and for the coffee." Monica said, and she felt her heart beating faster and her breath shortened.

In that moment both of them were slightly getting closer to one another and closing the small gap between them. Monica started into Griffin's glowing eyes, and his blue gaze was melting into her eyes. Monica felt Griffin's touch on her forearm and lightly stroking it. She closes her eyes for a brief moment, and felt Griffin's coffee breath on her face. Monica's heart was beating too quickly for her, and her breath was caught short. She knows that any moment their lips will meet and she will be kissing him until the sun goes down.

………………………………….

Sarah was awake after she felt the coldness seep through her. The warmth from Monica's body felt so nice and comfort that Sarah felt cold and empty without her there. She got out of Monica's medium size bed and walks out into the kitchen. When Sarah turns the corner, her father was in a tight moment with Monica. They both were looking into one another's eyes, and Sarah's heart begins to race and hoping that they would kiss each other. A few more heartbeat moments and they will be kissing. But Sarah's hope dies when there was a knock on the door, which had destroyed whatever moment her father and Monica were having. _Damn it! _Sarah curse under her breath, and then walks back into Monica's room.

…………………………………………….

Whatever romance that had begun to spark up between Griffin and Monica died as soon as the knock on the door pounded. Which and startled Monica, and she backs away from Griffin's small embrace. She tries not to look into his eyes, as she drops her gaze to the floor for a split moment.

"I….I will get it." Griffin said as he slowly backs away from their little romance encounter.

Monica still hadn't looked into his dashing blue eyes that made her fall to the floor every time she looks into them. Monica pours a cup of coffee, as Griffin answers the door. Monica heard some guy talking, and was about to go see, but didn't have to, because the voice on the other side of the door, was Chris. Quietly she sat herself down at the table and waited for Griffin to come back.

…………………………………………….

Griffin answered the door and to find Chris at the door, "Chris….what ah….What are you doing here?"

"We found Olivia and other kids from the son of a bitch that killed those 15 kids. And we caught the Son of a Bitch too. We have him in our interview rooms right now, and having him to be charged with his crime." Chris burst out.

Griffin smiled, and stated, "How are you going to hold him? Can any of the kids could give a statement or pick him out of the line up?"

Chris looked at his best friend, "There is one little girl who gave Gregg a description of this guy. Griff don't worry about it, this is you day off, use it. And spend it with your daughter …" Chris paused then looked to where Monica was, "and also spend your time with Monica. Come back to work on Monday okay."

Griffin looked at his partner, and then nodded. "Keep me posted okay."

"I will." Chris said and he walks off to the door that lead out into the bliss cold weather of mid December.

Griffin closes the door, and turns to go back to the kitchen. Monica finished making the eggs that Griffin stared and made some bacon. She smiled at him, and then her smile dropped, "What happened?"

"Well they caught the guy, and rescued the victims of serial killer Charles Norman. But there has been 8 kids that was slaughtered and killed. Monica why are there people out there that hurt and kill innocent children?" Griffin asked, but the look in Monica's eyes, she didn't even have an answer for that.

"I don't know Griffin, but the important thing is you got that guy off the streets so he can't hurt anyone else. You are a good cop Griff, really," Monica said and then she puts her hand on his forearm to assure him that.

"Thank you," Griffin said, and then looked into eye sparkling brown eyes, and a small smile came on his face. Being with Monica made all of Griffin's troubles go at ease, and he just was memorized by her voice and beauty. No other woman Griffin had ever met in his life, light up his dark lonely world the way Monica did. Sadly not even Crystal, Griffin's first love, had measure up to Monica. Monica then slipped away from Griffin to set up the table.

Sarah then came into the small room of the kitchen. "Morning you two."

Monica looked up and shared a quick glance at Griffin and then back down to Sarah. "Morning, to you too."

Griffin strolled over to his daughter, "Well guess what little munchkin, I got the day off today, and the whole weekend, so how about if I make up the time of getting our Christmas tree today."

Sarah's eyes beamed, and then embraced her father and almost knocking him down. "Yeah…that would be so great. Thank you!"

Monica smiled at the father and daughter moment. She loved the way Griffin loved his daughter no matter if the world crashed down around him. He truly was a loving father to his child, and it shatters her heart to pieces knowing that he would never be the father to her kids, if she ever could get any. And it pierce her heart even more to think that he could be a loving husband to whatever woman he chooses to be his wife.

"Can Monica come with us?" Sarah asked.

Griffin looked at his daughter then his blue eyes looked right into Monica's. "I don't know, it's up to her not me, but I would love to have her to come." Griffin said with his eyes sparkling into Monica's eyes.

Monica looked at Griffin and then gracefully set down the plates and kneeled down to where Griffin was, and looked at Sarah, "I would love to join you two." Then her eyes gazed into Griffin's and giving him a hidden signal that is saying _I'm falling for you_. Sarah then went to Monica and hugged her, as Griffin got up to finish setting the table.

……………………………………………….

Later that afternoon Griffin, Monica and Sarah all got into Griffin's truck, and drove to the tree farm to pick out a Christmas tree for Griffin's home. Monica kept fidgeting with her scarf the whole ride there. She felt completely nervous to be in the front seat with Griffin. Monica had never had this feeling with any human before, and the way that Griffin looked at her this morning she felt some attraction from his end, besides her own. But as soon as Griffin pulled into the medium size parking lot of the Heart's Christmas tree farm, this felt at ease.

This was Monica's first time to ever been to a Christmas tree farm. And being with Griffin and Sarah she felt completely welcomed, and loved. "So what kind of tree do you usually get?" Monica asked out of curiosity.

"Uh…Douglas Fir, they have the best branches and not a lot of needles drops off of it." Griffin explained. Griffin glances a side smile to her. "So do you want a horse drawn sleigh or a tracktor?"

Monica giggled then her eyes beamed into Griffin's "defiantly horse."

"Okay, Sarah lets go." Griffin hollered at his daughter to pull her away from the ponies and rabbits. "She always has to go see the animals when we get the Christmas tree." Griffin picked up a hand held saw to cut the tree down with. Sarah soon came up to both Monica and Griffin a few seconds later.

The horse drawn sleigh was white with red ribbons around it to symbolize Christmas, and the horses were brown with white mains. The scenery looked so beautiful that it felt like a dream. Griffin helped his daughter to get onto the sleigh. Then Griffin looked into Monica's soft brown eyes, and he smiled at her. Monica felt her knees get weak, and her cheeks blushed a bit. Then Monica offered her hand to his, as Griffin helped Monica onto the sleigh. Sarah sat on next to a young boy and another family, followed by Monica, and the Griffin.

Sarah did that purposely to get Monica and her father together. Griffin's hand rested beside Monica's as he keeps his distance from her. The ride to the Douglas Firs seemed so short, but the moment of being next to Griffin just stayed in Monica's heart. The driver to the horses slowed the sleigh to a stop, and hollered, "Anyone for Douglas Firs?"

A few people raised their hand or saw in the air, Griffin included. Then one by one those people filed out of the sleigh exits. Griffin hopped down first, and then held his arm out so Monica can hold onto it. Monica took a step and fell into Griffin's strong chest. Both of them were taken by surprise, and Griffin's eyes just danced into her eyes. For a second Monica though he was going to kiss her, but he didn't instead he just slowly pulls her down to the ground until Monica's small feet hit the snow. Sarah hopped down off the sleigh a few heartbeats later.

"You two okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah just slipped a little that's all. I'm fine." Monica explains trying to hide her emotion of feeling so giddy like a school girl.

"Okay lets go and hunt for a tree." Sarah said as she dashes into the snow banks.

Griffin shakes his head at his daughter and then looks at Monica, and walks side by side with her. Her red coat really made Monica's eyes stand out, and she looks really sexy in it. Almost had Griffin hypnotized by her beauty. Griffin stopped and looked at one tree and turns to Monica for her opinion. "What do you think?"

"You're asking for my opinion," Monica pauses and waited for Griffin to reply.

"Yeah too bushy?" Griffin asked as he stares at the bottom of the tree.

"No…it's not too bushy, but it has a hole in the middle to the left, I wouldn't recommend it." Monica thought. She beamed at Griffin and a smile broke loose on her face.

"You're a big help." Griffin joked.

"Well you wanted my input, I gave you one." Monica teased, as she fell in line with Griffin as they looked at more trees.

"I was only being sarcastic over there, in case you hadn't pick that up. I saw the hole which I was only testing you." Griffin explained.

Monica giggled to that remark, "I know, I was playing along." Monica inhaled the winter weather and then carried on. Monica pauses beifly by one tree, and then moved on, because the trunk was cricked.

She came over to where Griffin found one and was eyeing it. "That one looks nice. I like how it is shaped." Monica looked at Griffin.

"Yeah me too. You know you have a very pretty smile." Griffin said, and studies Monica's face.

Monica dropped her gaze just a bit, and then gazes into his twinkling blue stare. They stay like that for a moment and then a spat was heard on Griffin's back. Griffin wiped around and found Sarah giggling. At first Monica though Griffin would be angry, but instead he surprises her with a snowball in his hand and threw it at Sarah. Sarah yelped and slide in the snow. Monica giggled and laughed at the two then, Griffin switch tic tics and threw one at her. Monica with a shocked look on her face and a bit anger came on.

"Oh Monica….I'm so sorry for that…..I just….was going to hit the tree…I didn't mean it." Griffin said as he stood up and came closer to her. "Here let me help you with that."

But Monica had a snowball in her hand and was ready to strike him with it. "No let me help you!" And with one swift motion, Monica manages to put snow down Griffin's back and then smiled at him for her move.

Griffin smiled at her and then shakes the snow out from under his winter jacket. "You are very sneaky."

"I can be when grown men act so much like little boys." Monica teased. And then Monica brushes the snow from Griffin's face. Monica stares long and hard into his deep blue eyes, and then she allowed Griffin to remove the snow from her hair, and nose. Their hearts collide into one another's that moment and they both knew that there was some heat between them that was ready to explode into a dangerous ball of fire of romance. Griffin stepped to the side and grabbed his saw as Sarah came around the tree.

"Okay Sarah, grab that other end." Griffin hollered from underneath the tree.

"Okay. Burr the snow is cold." Sarah shrieked as soon as the snow touches her knees. Monica stood back watching the two of them cutting down the tree. Monica grabs hold of the top as it gentle tumbles to the ground on the left. Griffin then pops up from the ground and Monica goes over to help Sarah.

Sarah smiles up at her father, "it's a pretty tree daddy."

Griffin smiled back, and then raises his eyes to Monica's sexy brown eyes, "yes it is pretty." Griffin was looking at Monica when he said that, and Monica knew he was talking to her. Monica gave a shy smile to that, and then drops her gaze to Sarah.

"So which one of you is going to carry this thing?" Monica asked.

"You two are," Sarah said. But seeing the look on both of their faces, Sarah had to giggle at that, "just joking, all of us are."

Griffin cracked a chuckle to his daughter, and he picks up the top of the tree, and lefts in about an inch or so off the ground. Monica grabs the trunk of the tree, and Sarah held onto the middle. They walked to the end of the little road that the horse drawn sleigh glided on. All three of them waited for about five minutes until the sleigh came. As soon as the sleigh came to a stop the passengers stormed off the sleigh to hunt for their tree. Monica held Sarah, as the crowd moved away from the sleigh. Griffin put the tree on the attached wagon, and then strolls over to the two women are. Monica helped Sarah up onto the sleigh as she waited for Griffin to come. There was no one else on the sleigh but them.

"You folks all set?" The driver asked.

"Yes, Sir I believe we are." Griffin replied.

"Nice to see you out in about Griff…." The man applied.

"Thanks Mac." Griffin said sarcastic.

"You know him?" Monica asked.

"Everyone knows each other in this small town. I get around." Griffin said, as he watched his daughter playing with the jingles on the sleigh.

Monica smiled at that, as she watch little Sarah playing with the jingles. Griffin had scooted a little closer to her, to feel her warmth, and to smell her lavender scent with a mix of Irish Sea. Whenever he smells her scent he was completely at lost in her lovely scents. Griffin was admitting to himself that he was falling in love with Monica, and praying that she is felling the same way. He loves her smile, her scent, her voice and even her lovely eyes, which makes his heart heat up. The ride to the front seemed too short, as they arrived. As soon as the ride stopped, the driver got out to help Griffin as Monica and Sarah stood by the precut trees.

"Daddy can I go and see the animals again? Please…." Sarah asked.

"Honey you just did?" Griffin exclaimed.

"I know but I want to say my goodbyes." Sarah gracefully stated.

Griffin took a deep breath, and was about to say no, until Monica spoke out. "I can go with her, Griffin, there's no harm in that."

Griffin looked into Monica's eyes, and then he nodded, "okay just real quick."

And with that Monica and Sarah both walked away hand in hand. Griffin then turned his attention to Mac who was grinning very broadly. "Man you got it bad Griff…" Mac chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Griffin asked taking hold of the tree.

"I've known you for years, you and Chris, you never looked at a woman like that, the way you looked at her. Not even throughout high school." Mac continued. "Are you two dating? Did my little boy grew up and has fallen in love again?" _Mac was one of Griffin's neighbors when Griffin was growing up. After the death of his mother, Griffin had shut down completely, until Mac helped him to put him back on his feet again. He even was at Griffin's wedding when he married his college sweetheart, and has been with him since then. Until recently that Mac was suffering from a cancerous disease. Mac was about 84 years old, and he still is holding strong after his 17__th__ year of battling cancer._

"It's not what you think, Mac. My daughter wanted her with us." Griffin stated but his heart was still beating fast when he looked at Monica.

"uh ha…..and that look says everything. So what is this suppose woman's name?" Mac asked, and very curious about Griffin's new love interest.

Griffin chuckled at Mac's comment, "her name is Monica."

"Ahhh….Monica such a pretty name for a nice Irish woman. She is really fine too. If you catch my drift. She's a little flat chested, but hey all you need is a handful. I know, my wife was, but for some reason she still turns me on." Mac stated.

"I really don't want to hear about it." Griffin exclaimed, "and I know what you're getting at, you don't need to explain it." Mac looked up at Griffin and shook his head as he shook out the Christmas tree and dragged it over to the binding.

"Just for the recorded Griff, she seems very into you. If you hadn't been picking up the signals that she has giving you over the past 5 minutes." Mac stated as a fact and then moves to hook the tree on Griffin's truck.

"Why does everyone in this damn town, believe that I should fall in love? What's the point?" Griffin exclaimed in frustration and tired of hearing that he should hook up with so and so.

"I don't know, maybe because they see something in her that you don't see." Mac pointed out. When Mac turned to Griffin he had on a puzzled face, he continued. "I'm saying is that you'll eventually find someone, and we are all so very curious that you have with you a woman who is not from around here, and defiantly has a foreign accent to. And besides, I find you and this Irish lady, umm…..Monica a better fitting match, then some other people I won't mention."

"Like Crystal." Griffin utter the bitter tasting words, that still left a hurt scar in his heart.

"I didn't say that." Mac said, "I just feel more chemistry and fire with Monica that's all. I'm not trying to put down your ex-wife, believe me I'm not, if you hadn't meant my niece, I wouldn't have the most precious thing in the world, my grandniece. I just hated the fact that she abandoned you and your daughter."

Griffin gave a small sad smile to his good friend neighbor, "thanks Mac."

"Your welcome Griff…if my wife and I ever did have kids, I always wanted a son like you and your brothers." Mac gave a short smile and embrace Griffin into a hug. "Now I got other customers, so you have a nice day, and keep her close. It's hard to find a woman who adores your child and loves you." Mac gave a wink to Griffin and then goes to the snack booth to eat something before his next shift.

Griffin looked over at Monica and his daughter as they looked at the animals. He decided to give Monica something as he knows her a little bit. Griffin purchased two coffees and one hot chocolate for his daughter. Then Griffin very gingerly walks up to Monica. "You look like you could use some coffee?" Griffin said in a very dashing way.

Monica turns to face Griffin and then smiles as she stated, "ah…coffee after me own heart huh?" After she said that phrase, they both kind of giggled at that. "Thank you."

Sarah then looks up at her father, and asked, "Are those all coffee's or is there one that is not?"

"No…I even got a hot coco for you, my little angel." Griffin hands Sarah the hot chocolate, and all three of them started to make their way to the vehicle. Sarah was at least a few paces ahead of the two adults. Then very carefully Griffin places his hand with Monica's and held onto her soft flesh. Her skin was so soft in fact that it had felt unreal. Griffin then wondered if she had ever allowed a man to ever love her, or even touched her. Monica quickly scenes Griffin's touch and she soon wrapped her small fingers with Griffin's.

………………………………………….

An hour later Griffin drove back to the house and Monica helped him carried the tree in the house. Sarah rushed to the basement to get the tree stand to set the tree in, and leaving Monica and Griffin alone with each other. Monica looked at the tree and then at Griffin, and a smile crept on her face when he looked her way. She has a feeling that he is very into her, and she wondered what life would be like to love this man. Monica went to the right side of Griffin as she tries to study the tree.

"Sarah, you about ready with the tree stand?" Griffin hollered.

Sarah came back with the tree stand a minute later. "Had to hunt for it, but I found it. Here you go daddy." Griffin took the tree stand from his daughter's hands and then placed it 2 feet back from the window.

"Okay, uh Sarah could you…"

"Yeah I know go down and see if you are putting the tree in the right spot. I know the drill." Sarah said as she sank to the ground and goes on all fours to see where her father is putting the spike in. Monica stood back by the couch to watch the team of father and daughter. She smiled up at Griffin's frustrations. As a little giggle came out of her. It took Griffin a few minutes but they got the tree in on the spike.

"There, now all we have to do is cut the bindings, and then decorate it." Sarah squealed in excitement. "Monica do you want to help us?"

Monica looked at Sarah and then to Griffin, "um…isn't kind of like a family thing?"

"It is, but you could join us, can't she daddy?" Sarah looked at her father when she asked.

Griffin looked down for a moment, and then he looked at Monica, "If you want to be part of the Griffin's Christmas tradition?"

Monica smiled and nodded, "I would love to."

"Yeah…Dad could you go, and get.." Sarah started to say but Griffin was one step ahead of his daughter. Five minutes later Griffin came back up with a box of Christmas ornaments, lights and some decorations. Griffin handed Monica a strain of lights, as she walked over to the tree. Sarah took the other decorations and places them around the house.

"I uh…never have been part of a Christmas tradition before." Monica admitted.

"You haven't? Didn't your family ever did this when you were young?" Griffin asked out of curiously.

Monica looked slightly away from him, "We did but it's not like this."

"Okay what kind of traditions to you have?" Griffin asked as he plug the lights in the wall, as soon as Monica finished putting the last bit of lights around the bottom portion of the tree.

"Well there was one where I helped a troublesome family get through Christmas. And another who shares the background of Irish. We Irish folks put a candle in the window for the Wiseman. At least that's what the tradition is." Monica pauses for a moment and then looked into Griffin's blue eye stare. Monica's heart was beating so hard inside her she felt like it was a thousand drums pounding in her ear.

"See now that is something I haven't heard of." Griffin stated. "Well my family used to be happy around this time of year. I remember my mom always made sugar cookies for Santa the night we put our tree up. We usually do it Christmas Eve. And I always would sneak some from the tray and eat it." Griffin smiled at that, which made Monica smile. Griffin looked at her and felt this strange feeling inside him.

"I'm sure all kids do that." Monica joked.

Griffin chuckled at that, "yeah well I was 8 at that time. Lenny would always put the icicles in his mouth, and Kurt would boss me around and fight with me about putting the angel on top. Those were happy times in my family."

"What happened?" Monica asked sensing a downside to Griffin's past.

"A year later my mother found out that she was diagnose with breast cancer." Griffin said.

"Oh….I'm sorry…" Monica started to say but Griffin interrupted.

"It's okay, I'm over the grief from her death, but I still miss her sometimes. She died when I was 15. That's when my family began to lose the joy in Christmas." Griffin looked at Monica, and her eyes glowed with the light of the tree. "So that's when I decided to carry on the tradition with my daughter."

"What about your father, and your brothers. Do they still do too?" Monica asked.

"As far as I know, my dad is in a nursing home, and loving it there. My brother Kurt is a business man out in Los Angeles. He never got married, never found the right woman I guess. But he spoils Sarah, and he usually comes here for Christmas. And Lenny well he's suffering from his wife's death, and is constantly drunk. I tried for 5 years to get him to be sober and to go to rehab and AA meetings, but he wouldn't go. I will not let him see Sarah when he is drunk. If he wants to see his niece he needs to be sober. And he hasn't." Griffin stated as he explained his family.

"Well Griffin you can't force someone to get help. It has to be their choice." Monica gently pointed out.

"I know, it's just damn hard to watch someone that you love destroy their life. And I want to help him, I do but how could I compete with the booze." Griffin pointed out.

"I don't know how to answer that. All I know is that you love your brother and in some way he loves you too." Monica said as Griffin finished putting the garland around the tree. Griffin then looked at Monica and she gave a shy smile to him.

"You know something, I haven't shared that story in a long time." Griffin said as he came close to Monica. Griffin looked into Monica's soft brown eyes, and he felt the sexual tension coming between them, as their heads started to come together. But Monica pulled away from him, as she too felt the tension. A few minutes later Sarah came back with an empty box, as she looked at her father for putting ornaments on the tree.

Monica went into the kitchen to make some coffee for her and Griffin, and some hot chocolate for Sarah. When Monica walked back into the room, Sarah and Griffin were laughing and cheerfully putting the ornaments on the tree. Sarah looked at Monica and slowly walks over to Monica. Sarah took Monica's soft hand in her tiny little hands and leads her to the tree. "You can help decorate too. Here."

Sarah hands Monica a red ornament and Monica took it and hung it on a branch. As soon as she hung the ornament she peered through the branches of the tree to find Griffin's eyes. Monica smiled at him, and he smiled back. For the next hour and half, Monica shared the family time with Griffin and Sarah. As soon as the tree was filled Monica took a step back to be amazed at the beautiful decorated Christmas tree. Griffin stood next to her, and he looked at her with glowing love in his eyes. Sarah looked up at the tree and was in awe to the magic of Christmas which was only 1 day away. "So Daddy, can we watch our movie now?"

Griffin looked down at his daughter and gave her a nod. Monica a little bit confused, looked at Griffin as Sarah goes to the movie cabinet. "What movie?"

Griffin smiled, "one of her favorite Disney movies, _The Lion King._ And it's also one of my favorites too."

"I watch every time we get a tree. It has become a tradition." Sarah exclaimed when she came back with the DVD. "You'll love this one, Monica."

"Oh okay." Monica gave a shy reply.

Together they all curled up on Griffin's family sofa with Monica on one end, Sarah in the middle and Griffin on the opposite side of Monica. Monica had to admit this was one of the best Christmas she ever had. With having Sarah and Griffin made her feel part of their family. They where half way through the movie when the song she played for Emmalin and Sarah during Thanksgiving on the piano came on. She wanted to be engage with the movie but her heart made her look at Griffin. Griffin soon looked her way, and felt the need to keep eye contact with her. Then as the course sang the notes of _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_, Monica found Griffin's hand and begins to lock her fingers with his. Together their fingers begin to move to the rhythm to the song behind Sarah's back. They lock gazes and Monica's eyes were saying one thing to Griffin, _I'm in love with you. _As quickly the song came, the mood shared between Monica and Griffin vaporized and then Monica turned her attention back to the screen. However her hand still was clutching Griffin's.

The movie got over and Sarah was asleep in Monica's lap. Monica looked over at Griffin, and he smiled at his sleeping daughter. "She never looks so peaceful like she is right now."

Monica looked at Griffin's daughter and then smiles back at him, "Yeah I see that. Do you want to take her in her room or shall I?"

"I think you should, since you know she is like completely camped out in your lap." Griffin suppresses a smile. Monica smiled and then very carefully cradles little Sarah in her arms. Griffin got up and leads Monica up the stairs to Sarah's bed, and ever so gently Monica lays Sarah down on her soft bed. She back a little bit away so that Griffin would kiss his daughter goodnight, and tuck her in. Then without words both Monica and Griffin left Sarah's room.

"Well thank you for the invite Griffin, but I need to head back to my place." Monica said once they were down the stairs.

"Yeah, and thanks for coming, you really made Sarah's day, and well…." Griffin said with a slight pause. But he was caught short when Monica's eyes stared at him.

Monica closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then looked at Griffin, "well thanks for today. I really loved it." Monica turns to head out the door, and then looks back at him, and a smile broke out on both their faces. Then Monica turns to head for her beautiful red Cadillac that Tess gave her. She wave goodbye to Griffin and then heads for her tempratorty apartment.


	7. Chapter 7:Christmas& Monica's confession

**Chapter 7**

_It had come….Christmas had finally spread its miracles throughout the little town of Gracie. Sarah was so excited she flew down the stairs to look at the Christmas tree. And underneath it was presents for her, and some were even marked for her father. Sarah looked outside and the once little green yard was covered in white fluffy snow. She looked up at the morning sky that was deep lavender pink. Sarah closed her eyes and pray to God for blessing her with her life, as well for Monica. Without ever meeting Monica, her father wouldn't be so happy and thanks to her, she changed her father into a better father. After she prayed she looked at the tree and remembers all of the things in her life. _

_Sarah was unaware but there was an angel in the room. This angel had foreseen this coming, and knows that Monica had falling in love with this family. The angel looks up to heaven and then back on the little girl waiting by the twinkly tree. Then like a blink of an eye the angel disappears. _

_It was 7:30 in the morning at usually at eight o'clock, Griffin will get up to do Christmas with his daughter, then later go over to the Heart's household to do Christmas with their family as well as some of Griffin's family members. _

Sarah waited for the clock to count down, as eight came she heard the footsteps of her father. Sarah looked at her dad and smiled to him, "Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas my little Sarah." Griffin smiled tiredly at her.

"So can we start!" Sarah squealed.

"You know the rules. Stockings, eat something, then presents." Griffin stated.

Sarah looked at her father, and then bounded over to the mantel to pick up the stuff stocking filled with little presents. As Griffin gave the nod for Sarah to start, Sarah tore into the small packages and ripped open the gifts. One by one the warped presents became ripped open as Sarah explores her Christmas gifts. She looked up at her father, and then embraces him into a hug. "Thank you."

The next hour Griffin and Sarah shared their usual Christmas morning, by laughing and carring on with the Christmas joy. Sarah got a notebook to write her daily journals in, and her new itunes gift cards for her endless music to her MP3 player, and a few more Disney movies. Sarah gave Griffin a new tie to go with his work clothes, and one expensive gift that she brought was Axe cologne so he can show off his manly scent. _She brought that on purpose to get Monica more attractive to him. _

Then the time came to head over to Chris's for a family Christmas. When they arrived Griffin and Sarah were both greeted by Griffin's brother Kurt. "Uncle Kurt! I haven't see you in a while." Sarah cried.

"Nice to see you too little squirt. How have you been?" Kurt squatted down to see Sarah eye to eye.

"I'm fine….I am turning 11 here in April!" Sarah exclaimed in excitement.

"I know…Are you getting taller or are my eyes going bad. Griffin why do you keep feeding her, did you know that if you stop giving her food, she will shrink." Kurt winks at his niece.

Griffin chuckled at that, "You know I would but that would be bad parenting."

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door, Griffin looked puzzled to see who was at the front door. "Say Kristin, who else did you invite?"

Kristin had this evil growing grin on her face, "Monica." Seeing Griffin's shocked look she simply added, "Well she doesn't have really close friends and I figure it would be nice to have her over here."

Kurt looked up from his bowl of oatmeal, "Who is Monica?"

Griffin tried to hide his face in embarrassment for what was coming. "Oh she is a babysitter for Sarah sometimes."

A moment later Griffin heard Monica's sweet Irish voice as she made her way to the kitchen. As soon as he saw her, he felt all happy inside and Griffin couldn't help but to smile when Monica came in. She was wearing a nice white sweater, that hugged her figure a bit, and nice fine jeans. Monica's soft reddish brown hair curled up a bit at the tips, to frame her beautiful face. She scans the room, and her gaze meets Griffin's and they both shared an awkward smile.

"Well Monica, you know Kerry, and this is Brian Kerry's husband." Kristin stated, as Monica shook hands with the man. "And this is my other 'brother' Kurt."

Monica turns to Kurt, as he stood in front of her. He was maybe a few feet taller than Griffin, as he too had stunning blue eyes like Griffin's. Monica gave a shy smile as she shook hands with him. He had brown hair with grays poking out here and there, and he was faired skin. "I take it that you are Griffin's brother."

"Yes madam I am. So tell me how do you like Gracie?" Kurt asked.

"It's a wee bit small, but I love it. I love how this little town is very kind and everyone in it seems to be very grateful." Monica proudly stated.

"So do you have any men in your life, besides my little brother here." Kurt point out, as he grilled Monica with his never ending questions.

"No I don't…." Monica started to say.

"Oh Kurt give her a break, this is Christmas not "trying to get a date night"." Kerry butted in. "You have to excuse him Monica, he is settling back into small town life."

Monica gave a short laugh to Kerry's remark. She had to admit Kerry tends to speak out her mind when it gets down to it. Monica then looks at Griffin and her heart begins to race. She gave a shy smile to him, as he came to her. "I didn't…um…expect you to be here."

"Well, Kristin invited me, and I have no other place to go, besides here." Monica said.

Griffin looked at her, and felt the heat between them again the night they got the Christmas tree. "Well I'm glad you are here, and uh…Merry Christmas."

Monica gave a big smile as a little laugh came out, "Merry Christmas to you too." As they had shared a moment with their eye contact.

"Hey Griffin, could you help set the table, Kerry your turn to get the kids." Kristin said as she handed out orders.

Griffin took one last look into those rich brown eyes, and he turn on his heels and disappears behind the flipping door. Monica turned to look at Brain who was placing the cocktail dish together for later. He had light brown hair, with blue eyes, and tanned skin. And he was well built too for a man his age. Monica estimated that he was in his late 30s or in his early 40s. Monica notice he wore Army tags, as well as a division medal pinned to his shirt. "So I guess that you are in the Army?" Monica asked out of curiously.

Brian looked up, "Yeah….I guess the way I dress gives it away huh."

"That too, but I noticed your medal. What division are you from?" Monica asked as she helped Brian out with the dish.

"I am a Major in the 34th Division in Fort Lewis." Brain stated. "I have been to Iraq 2 times for two complete tours."

"You missed your family a lot while you were in Iraq?" Monica still interested in hearing about life from different perspectives, especially ones that are involved in Military services.

"Every day, But that's life in the Army. When you are a solider you do anything for your country, even if it means being apart from your loved ones and family. But it is my job to protect my nation." Brain announced. Monica smiled at Brian's action of patriotism. She can tell that he is devoted to his work as well to his family.

"So what about you? What region in Ireland are you from?" Brian asked. As he says that, Monica's face turned into a shock, "I've been around the world Monica; I can detect an Irish accent anywhere."

Monica gave a sigh, "I'm from Northern Ireland. I was brought up in that culture through my Father."

Brian smiled, "I'm sure we all did through our parents." Brian didn't catch the angel part that Monica had hinted. He assumed that she was human and not an angel. And Monica left it like that.

Kerry poked her head, "Honey, Monica, people are gathering around the table for Christmas breakfast. You two joining?"

"Yeah…just getting acquainted that's all. Hope to hear from you later on Monica." Brian said as he embraces his wife and kissed her cheek. Monica smiled at that and wondered what life could be if she found a man to love. Monica walks about a half pace behind Kerry and Brian as she walked into the dining room.

It was almost the exact same set up as the Thanksgiving dinner, however there are a few more added guess for this gathering. Monica half wanted to sit next to Griffin again and half didn't. Thankfully Kristin seated her a few chairs down from him. She didn't want her romance feelings get in the way with this crowd of people. Monica sat with Kerry and Brian as Chris was on her left followed by Kurt and then Griffin. Kristin was across from her.

Then everyone held hands just like Thanksgiving dinner, and then everyone dived into the meal. Monica felt so loved with being around all of these people. If she wasn't an angel she would defiantly fit into this community. She even felt kind of sad not having a family, as she kind of felt jealousy with Griffin to have people who loves him, and to be part of a family. After breakfast, all the kids rushed to the living room and gathered around the tree to be prepared to open up their gifts. Monica came into the living room to watch the over excitedly children. Even little sick Emmalin was around the tree. Emmalin turned to look at Monica as she came to her.

"You came!" Emmalin squealed. She held Monica as she made a motion across her lips symbolizing their little secret. Monica gave a nod and embraces her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Emmalin." Monica said in a sweet soft voice.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Emmalin quietly replied back. Her voice was frail and weak with all of the chemo that was in her. Monica looked at the rest of the children. Logan and Brenda were playing some video game, Molly is playing an Uno card game with Angelia, and of course Sarah is hanging with her best friend Julia.

Brian and Chris came in to sit on the couch as they were engage into some manly conversation. Monica sat down next to Emmalin, Molly and Angelia to play this so called Uno card game. It took about 20 minutes for the rest of the adults came, and the games were stopped as the kids waited impatiently for the gifts to start. Monica stood out of the way from the kids and stood beside a grandfather clock. As soon as Brian and Chris gave the okay, the kids all rushed to the pile of presents and dove into the wrapped gifts. Seeing the joys of pride come over the kids just melted Monica's heart. Then the other gifts of grownups were shared around the room. Monica feeling left out from this event slowly slips out of the room unnoticed by anyone. She walks out onto the dimed lit indoor porch and starts off into the evening sky. As Monica watches the setting sun, she closes her eyes, to reconnect to the one world she loves most. Which is heaven, and her heavenly Father.

………………………………………………

After 20 minutes of Monica's absence Griffin notice that she was no longer in the room. He felt bad for her not having some type of gift, so Griffin dug out a little black velvety box and sticks a red bow on it. Without the crowd to know where he was going, Griffin slowly disappears from the group and walks to the back of the house. He stops by the indoor back porch as he sees Monica at the window. He smiled when they had some alone time. Griffin was about to come in when Monica turned and looked at him.

"I kind of figure you will find me eventually." She sighed.

"You knew that I will find you?" Griffin asked.

"Yes." Monica said as she looked at Griffin's half cast shadowed face. "This room is so beautiful, it looks out over the small river as it faces the west side."

"This use to be my favorite spot. Me and Chris will spent hours in here discussing our guy talks." Griffin joked.

Monica suppress a laughter to his comment. She gazes at him, as Griffin moves a little closer. "Well….since its Christmas and all, and everyone should deserve some type of gift, I decided to give you this."

"Oh Griff…really…I don't need any gifts." Monica said trying to refuse the gift that Griffin was offering.

"Everyone should get some gift for Christmas, even a woman like you." Griffin said with a charming smile. He offered the little black box to Monica. Monica looked at the object in Griffin's hand, and then very carefully took it from him as she held it, she looked at Griffin then back at the black object.

Monica then opens up Griffin's present he gave her, and then Monica's eyes sparkled with joy and love as she stared at a beautiful necklace with the shape of Ireland in the gold bead as a twinkling diamond like jewel flash in her eyes. Her eyes were glazed with tears as she stared into Griffin's soft blue eyes. "Oh…Griffin…it's beautiful…but I can't…"

"I want you to have it. This necklace belonged to my Grandmother who was born Irish, and well I figure it should be yours, because you love your beloved country so much. And I have no sisters to carry on my Grandmother's heritage, so you will be. My Grandmother called it the heart of Ireland." Griffin said as he felt Monica's warm touch on his forearm. Every touch the Monica gives him was like a million firecrackers shooting off in Griffin's heart. "Let me put it on you."

Very slowly Monica turned as Griffin pushes her soft reddish brown hair back. Monica closed her eyes to Griffin's gentle touch on her back as he slid the circular silver chain around her neck. Monica's heartfelt heavy as Griffin rubbed her soft flesh. She had never felt this way, not even 3,000 years of being an angel feeling so in love with a human being. Monica slowly turns to face him, as she places her hand on his mighty chest. She tilts her head up to look into his blue eyes. She felt the heavy tension between him and her, and wanted so very much to admit her true feelings for him.

Griffin's eyes twinkled as he sees Monica for the first time. "Wow, you do look absolutely beautiful with it on." Monica looked at him now, and her heart just stopped beating. Then very slowly her eyes twitch and she took a breath and thought this would be the time to tell him the truth.

"Griffin…" Monica tried to tell him, but as soon as she tried to tell him, Griffin cut her off.

"We should get back before they all think that we are making out or something. Anyways Merry Christmas, Monica, and enjoy your gift." Griffin smiled as he squeezed Monica's small hands. Griffin slowly walks out of the room, leaving Monica feeling stunned and breathless. Monica reached up to her small neck, and held the Ireland band and smiled to Griffin's gift. Then five minutes later she follows Griffin to where the Christmas party is.

* * *

Monica then was in the living room with all of the kids, as well as Kristin and Kerry. She had a cup of her favorite coffee in her hands. Kristin and Kerry were both into a deep conversation to ever notice Monica was there. Monica then went over to were Sarah is, to personally give Sarah her Christmas gift.

"So are you enjoying your Christmas?" Monica asked as soon as she was sitting beside Sarah.

"Yeah…I love my gifts but there is still one that I'm waiting to receive." Sarah sighed.

"Oh and what could this present be?" Monica asked.

"I can't tell it's a secret between God and me." Sarah said.

"Oh..well in that case, I won't interfere." Monica said very proud that Sarah loves her heavenly Father. "Well….I have a present for you."

Sarah looked up from her sketch pad. Monica handed her a white box with a red ribbon across it. Sarah had a confuse and slightly surprise look on her face. Monica nodded for her to open it. Sarah unties the ribbon, and lifts up the lid of the small white box. Inside, was a silver chain necklace with a cross and sparkling like diamonds on the edges of it. "Oh…wow…this is so pretty. Thank you."

"My friend Tess gave it to me, just before I got promoted. And well, I just thought that maybe you should have it. So that you will always remember that you are loved in this world." Monica smiled.

Sarah looks at Monica and gives her a big hug. "I love you."

Monica smiles and hugs her back also whispering to her, "I love you to, my dear Sarah."

…………………………………………..

Griffin was sitting in the kitchen with his mug of coffee. Kurt walks to where his little brother was and sits down next to him. "So how are you Griff…?"

Griffin smiles at his brother when he replies, "I'm good."

"That Monica woman is very beautiful. You picked a really nice woman there." Kurt stated.

"She's not my girlfriend Kurt. We are just friends." Griffin pointed out as he picked his mug up to get a drink.

"Bro I love ya…but that look that you have at breakfast wasn't the "just friends" look. It was "I'm very instead in you" look. Don't try to deny it, but you are falling in…" Kurt start to say, but Griffin would let him finish.

"Kurt I'm not…okay…Monica and I are not an item nor will we ever be." Griffin said.

"Wow…Crystal had really shattered your heart didn't she." Kurt said.

Griffin now getting a bit irritated by this discussion, "what's that have to do with anything. Crystal is dead to me. She choose to leave."

"Yeah I can see that…and she took your love too. Griffin my little brother, you got to stop living in the past. Look who you got in front of you. You got a beautiful woman who loves you and your daughter. Your scared of falling in love again, I understand that. Trust me I walked down that path myself." Kurt said.

"Yeah and your point." Griffin said bitterly.

"My point is, you got to let yourself go. I know that it still hurts, but Griff….Monica really loves you. I can see the way she looks at you. Her eyes light up, and she has this little smile that pokes through." Kurt said.

Griffin didn't say anything more. Kurt notices his little brothers shattered heart. "I know everyone keeps telling me to move on from Crystal. But part of me still loves her. No one knows how painful it still is. Having to think you are in love with someone and find the next minute she doesn't want to be part of your life, and so she left without a goodbye. Do you realize how painful that was. On top of that having to tell your kid over and over that she was never coming back. It was very painful to watch your own child to stay up most of the night looking out the window expecting for her to return. That's why I'm scared of falling, because I don't know if she will leave me like Crystal did." Griffin finished.

Kurt just sat there saying nothing. Slowly he reaches out to touch his brother's hand. "Griff…I know your heart will probably never heal from Crystal's abandonment. But you have a daughter who adores you, and a woman in the other room who wants to love you. Take a chance on it."

Griffin smiled at that…and then Kurt looks at his watch. "Oh Shit. I'm going to be late for my plane. Well…I got to go make my rounds. And Griff…think about what I said."

Griffin nodded and went with his brother to the living. He watched his big brother hugging his closes family members as he said his goodbyes. Kurt said goodbye to Kerry and Brian as well as their kids.

As soon as he came to Monica, he embraces her into a hug goodbye. Then very carefully he whispered something in her ear, "You look after my little brother okay. He needs you in his life." He took a step back to look at Monica who had a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked.

Kurt smiled, "You already know." As he looked at the necklace, Kurt smiled even more.

Kurt then went to his niece and gave her a hug goodbye too. "You will always be my special niece. Merry Christmas my beautiful Sarah."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Uncle Kurt." Sarah mummer.

Kurt stood up and went to his brother, He gave him a smile and Griffin embraces him into a hug. "You take care now. And don't wait too long."

Griffin smiled, "Goodbye Kurt. Merry Christmas bro."

"Merry Christmas Griff. And Happy New Year." Kurt walks to the door and disappears in the night.

"Okay kids…Its 9:00. Time for bed." Kerry said.

"Aww…Mom, were not tired yet." Molly said as she yawned.

"Uh huh sure you're not…then what is that yawn then." Kerry smiled.

"But I'm not tired. Honest." Molly pressed on.

"Kids come on…even if it isn't Christmas you will still need to be in bed at your normal time. Now say goodnight to everyone." Kerry said on an authority note.

One by one of Kerry's kids said their goodbyes as they marched up the steps to the guess bedrooms, Same with Emmalin and Julia, and even Sarah. With the kids asleep, they grownups stayed up to play some poker. Monica not one to gamble decided to call it a night.

"Well I'm not much for gambling, so I think I'm going to go." Monica pointed out.

"Oh come on Monica, there's room for you." Chris said as he got the chips out.

"Look if she doesn't want to play she doesn't have to." Griffin jumped in.

Monica gave a hug to Kerry and Brian, and said her goodbye, "Nice to meet you Brian."

"It was nice to meet you too, and hope to see more of you later on." Brian smiled.

Monica then made her way to Kristin and thanked her for the invite. She waved at Chris, and then Monica's feet found its way to Griffin's side. Monica smiled at him, and mouth the word "thank you" as she touch the necklace that he gave her. Griffin smiled to that, and mouths the word "you're welcome" to her. Monica was about to turn when she heard Kerry pointed something out to them.

"Hey you two are standing under the mistletoe." Kerry said as she pointed up.

Monica and Griffin both looked up at the same time. Then they both looked at each other. Monica was trying to avoid the mistletoe all night, but her luck ran out as soon as she was going to leave.

"Come on Griff….kiss her," Chris encouraged.

"It's Christmas." Kristin pointed out.

Griffin looked down at Monica, who was a little shocked. Then with a shy smile she looks back at him. Then very gently Griffin touches Monica's forearm, which sent million of shivers down her spine. Monica tilts her head to one side as she stares at Griffin. Then with one swift motion his lips touched hers for a second or two then he pulls back. Even though it was a quick kiss, Monica still felt the burning desire to go over and give him a real passionate kiss. But something in Monica's mind made her feet stayed paralyze to the floor. Griffin looked at her, then said goodnight. Monica smiles to the crowd, and said goodnight as she left the house.

As soon as Monica was out of the house, and was in her car, she broke down and cried in the red Cadillac. "_Why God….Why are you doing this to me? I'm an angel….Angels can never have feelings for humans. Why me? Why do I love him so damn much…..?_" Monica cries out loud in her car. "_I don't know what to do anymore. I'm in love with Griffin, and I don't know how I fell in love, but all I want is him and Sarah._"

Monica cries even harder in the car at the words she just said. Then the sound of the cooing of a bird made her to stop the sobs. Monica slowly looks out the windshield and sees the white dove sitting on the hood of her car. Monica closes her eyes, to feel God's presence. She knows that he will always love her and will welcome her back home, even though she is in love. But Monica's work is still not done. Then the bird calls out again, and then flies away. Monica still has tears in her eyes, whips them away as she starts the car, and drives to her small apartment.

………………………………………

Griffin spent most of the night laying awake thinking of Monica. The poker game lasted until 4:30 in the morning, and Griffin's heart was still racing from his kiss with Monica. Evan though it was a short kiss, it still left him feeling like he had wings. As Griffin lay on the couch of Chris's house, he still was replaying the instant. The way she had gripped his shirt on the forearm when her lips touched his, and the way her lips had sunk into his. Kurt was right, she was very much into him, but again Griffin still terrify to be in another woman's arms. Although Griffin had felt no fear from Monica, and felt completely safe in her arms. She is not like any other woman he had been with. But Monica did have one thing; she was a damn good kisser, which left Griffin feeling helpless.

At 8:30 Griffin woke up, and got dress, and wrote out a thank you letter to Kristin and Chris, for the Christmas gifts. He would of stayed until 5:00 later that day, but he need to be at a friend's party. Griffin went to Julia's room to say goodbye to his daughter. He walked in to find the two girls fast asleep. Julia was in her bed, and Sarah right next to her. The almost looked like they could be sisters. Griffin slowly walks over to where his daughter was sleeping. Griffin gently stroke her little head with his finger. Slowly with a stir, Sarah opens her eyes to peek.

"Daddy?...." Sarah said drowsy.

"Shh…" Griffin softly whispers trying not to disturb Julia. "I'm going to go..I got a party to go to at 1:00 this afternoon. So you are going to be here for a while, and Chris will take you back."

"Let me guess its Jose's party, that you go every year." Sarah said.

"Yes, he moved it this year, because of his sister's wedding date." Griffin calmly stated. "you go back to sleep okay pumpkin."

"Okay…have fun..oh..take Monica with you. She will love it." Sarah smiled.

"Are you trying to get us together?" Griffin asked supicously.

"Dad….face it, you like her." Sarah stated.

"And what about her, does she like me back?" Griffin asked.

"It's so obvious that she does, daddy." Sarah said.

Griffin looked at his daughter and smiled, "I will give it a thought. I got to go. See you later tonight sweetie." Griffin bent down and kissed his daughter goodbye. As soon as her dad left, Sarah crosses her fingers over her heart hoping that this night will be the night.

* * *

Griffin got ready at 12:30 and suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He came to answer it in his somewhat good cloths, and was surprise when he opened it. Monica was standing beside the door. She was caught short when she looked at Griffin.

"You are going somewhere?" Monica asked.

"Yeah to a friend's Mexican party. I do it every year." Griffin answered now feeling a little bit happy.

"Oh…well I just came by to uh…give _you _a gift. But if you got some place to be I will give it to you later…." Monica said as she turned to head for her car.

Without thinking Griffin followed her a few seconds later. "Wait! I know this may sound crazy and all, but would you like to come with me?" Griffin asked hoping she will say yes.

Monica gave a little nervous laugh, "Ah…I don't think it's wise for me to go."

"I want you to…please." Griffin said. _What am I doing?_

Monica stared at him, long and hard. Sensing that he was trying to do something that all the other men that had asked her out, or try to attempt to, in her pasted life, "Griff….I…" Monica tried to say the words, but nothing will flow out of her mouth. She was stuck in her emotional world, and paralyze to Griffin's blue eyed stare. Finally after a minute or two, Monica agreed, "okay but only for a short while."

"You want some coffee? It's quite cold out here." Griffin offered.

"You know me pretty well, huh." Monica stated, as she gave her giddy smile. She followed Griffin back in his house and sat down at the bar where they did the first night that they connected.

Griffin made her a cup of her favorite coffee, and sat down beside her. He still felt weird being with her, because he was now starting to let go of Crystal. He looks at Monica, and her smile melts away Griffin's frozen heart.

"So how long is this so called party going to?" Monica asked.

"Jose's party usually goes until 3 in the morning, but I usually stay until 9:30." Griffin stated.

Monica smiled at that, "You're not going to make me stay the whole time are you."

"No….his party usually gets quite sexual, after 9:30, which is why I leave." Griffin said. "I don't get into the sex things, but some of his buddies do, and him. I did it once back in college, and that was something I'm not going to do again."

"Ah…you learned your lesson. Why are you still friends with this man?" Monica asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Because he and I bonded during my senior year in high school. He too had lost his mom when he was around my age when I lost mine. But not to Cancer, but from AIDS. So every year, I've been going to his parties and being with him. I don't respect some of his choices he makes, but he is still my friend." Griffin stated.

"Ah…friendships can last a lifetime..believe me I know." Monica smiled.

"You do…okay miss Monica, who is your friend." Griffin flirted a little.

Monica exhaled a laugh at that, "Her name is Tess. She has been with me since I don't know how long." Monica pauses, "She actually feels more like my mother than anything. We have gone through so much. But there had come a time where we had to part because of my job."

Griffin looked at her, as she smiled, but this time the smile that Monica had gave him wasn't the cheerful smile but a sad one. "You miss her, don't you."

"More than anything. She was my best friend Griffin, and I was so depended on her through most of my life. And now, because of my promotion in my job, I rarely see her." Monica said, hoping that on some note Griffin will understand her past.

"Then quit your job, then you can see her." Griffin pointed out.

"It's not that simple, Griffin. You won't understand." Monica tried to contain her knowledge of being an angel.

"I know that life can be rough, but you can still be able to see your best friend." Griffin stated. He reached over and but a hand on hers. Monica closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at him. Griffin still feeling unsure to make his move now and continue their kiss from last night, or wait for another time. He waited too long, because Monica pulled her hand away.

"What time does your friend's party start?" Monica asked switching the subject.

"Ah ……1 o'clock." Griffin said.

"Well we are a wee bit behind schedule." Monica said. This time her girly smile came back.

"Ah…so we are a little late, like I said his party goes til 3 in the morning." Griffin said. "Ah..you're going to be wearing that there?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah…why?" Monica asked.

Griffin gave a little laugh, "Um…this is a Mexican party, not a business meeting." As he looked at Monica's outfit. Monica was nice black slacks, and a black and white shirt, and on top of that she wore Griffin's gift around her neck.

"Okay, Um…I could go back to my apartment and see what else to get…" Monica offered.

"No…I have a better idea. Come on." Griffin said, as he put on his black winter coat, and took Monica's hand in his.

Monica still confused about all of this, asked Griffin, "Where are we going?"

Griffin glanced at her, "You'll see." Griffin said as he walked her to the car.

Ten minutes later, they arrive at a dress shop. Monica looked at him and then at the store. "Wait! Are you giving me a makeover?"

"No…this is your Christmas gift from Kristin. She wanted to give you nice outfits to wear. She gave me money last night to give to you." Griffin smiled. "She likes you a lot. You are becoming one of her friends."

Monica gave a big smile, and she started to laugh, which made Griffin laugh too. "All right Griff…" And together they walked in the store.

The store was big, it had everything from dresses, to bathing suites, and even fashion designers clothes. Griffin whispered to her, "You choose whatever you want." Monica looked to him, and looked up into his eyes. Then she pulled him into a hug and she whispered _thank you_ to him. Griffin leans into her and whispers back, _Merry Christmas_.

"Well….Well…if it isn't my good friend Griffin." A blonde lady came up to both Monica and Griffin.

"Hey Ellie," Griffin said.

"Well…Griff…its fine to see you are out dating again…who is this?" Ellie said with glee in her voice.

"Oh..were not a couple." Monica said. "I'm Monica, Griffin's friend."

"Oh sorry my mistake." Ellie said.

"Hey El, could you fix Monica up with some of your best styles of cloths. Kristin sent me to do this." Griffin said.

"Sure, I'd love to..Monica come this way…" Ellie said as she walks Monica to the back. Griffin watch the two woman discuss things as they walked away from him. Before leaving Monica glances back at him, and he did the same.

It was about 3 o'clock when Ellie was finished with Monica. Ellie came to Griffin, and was smiling very big. "Wow, Griff…..I got to say, you really fell for the right girl. She was very corruptive, and she looks absolutely stunning. Just you wait."

Griffin smile and stare out the window and waited for Monica to come back. Monica shyly came up to Griffin, and tapped his shoulder. When Griffin turn to face her, his eyes just about to fell out. Monica was even more beautiful, and Griffin was speechless at the sight of seeing her. Monica was wearing a stunning black dress, with small maroon flowers on the bottom side of her right leg. At the top of her breast line, were sparkling jewels that sprinkle on the straps of the dress. And tucked beside Monica's right ear was a red rose that brought out her rich sexy brown eyes.

"How do I look?" Monica asked spinning in a small slow circle.

Griffin smiled at her, "You look, just….beautiful." Was all Griffin could say. Monica looked at him, and a new smile came upon her face, it almost look like she was in love look.

Ellie came to them, "Doesn't she look stunning. Wow, my amazing talents just floor me. Now Griffin….here are the other items, and this is the total." Griffin walks over to where the checkout line was.

Monica stood by the mirror and gazes at the stranger looking in it. A tear almost came out, when she feels so happy of being loved by him, and by his friends. It's almost as if she was born to be human. Within five minutes she walks away from the mirror and goes up by Griffin. She knows where her heart belongs, and it wasn't in heaven or on earth. It was right next to Griffin. Monica took hold of the packages, to help Griffin out, as he made his way to the doors. Just before Monica left with him she gave her thanks to Ellie. Just when Monica turn and left Ellie tugged onto her arm.

"You enjoy you night….Monica. With him." Ellie smiled.

"What?" Monica asked.

"I know that look….you are in _love_ with Roan Griffin. He's a good man to be in love with. He deserves to be in love with a woman like you." Ellie smiled as she disappears to go to her next clients.

Monica felt stunned by Ellie's comment. _Was I really that transparent_? Then she turn towards the doors and headed in the direction were Griffin was. Two minutes later she was sitting nervously in the front seat with him. Griffin drove on out of the little town of Gracie and on the highway. It took about 10 minutes to get to a little suburb place where a semi big house came into view. There were cars all lined up..probably about 20 or so cars there. The house was light up in Latin colors and some Mexican style music was being heard.

"Well this is Jose's house." Griffin said.

"It's a lovely home." Monica smiled.

"Well…we didn't came this way to just look at it, come on." Griffin said as he opened up his door and climbed out. He came to Monica's door and opened it up for her.

"You know you really don't have to be a gentleman at everything." Monica joked.

"I know but today I want to." Griffin smiled, and extended his hand to hers. Monica shyly smiled and slowly placed her small hand to his. And they walked side by side not touching. Griffin knocked on the door, and was greeted by Jose's brother.

"Ah…Comó estás Hermono!" The man embraces him into a hug.

"Ah….Muy Bien…..Y Tú?" Griffin asked back speaking in Spanish. They exchange a few sentences here and there in Spanish, as Monica and Griffin stepped inside. Then the man switches from Spainsh speaking and was now talking in English.

"So who is this gorgous woman you have with you?" The man asked looking at Monica.

"I'm Monica." Monica softly said.

"Wow,…you have a very sexy accent. What region are you from?" The man asked.

Monica gave a little giggle, "I'm Irish. And you are?"

"Sorry excuse me…my name is Miguel. I'm Jose's brother."Miguel reached for Monica's hand and shook it.

"Well the party is back behind the house. My brother has an indoor patio with a pool. That's where most of the party is at. And some people well Griffin knows are fooling around upstairs. I'm not one of those people. I'm happily married to a beautiful wife with 4 kids of my own." Miguel stated as he lead Monica and Griffin to the patio. "You married Monica?"

"No." Monica said.

"You will someday…I have faith that you will." Miguel gave a wink to Griffin.

"Nice to see you Monica…I'm to go dance with my wife." Miguel said as he disappeared into the crowd and went to a tan woman and kissed her.

"I like Miguel….he seems like a nice man, and he seems very in love with his wife." Monica giggled.

"Yeah I played college basketball with him. I taught him some moves in defense." Griffin said.

"What did Miguel mean by people are fooling around?" Monica asked.

"Some couples, go up stairs and basically have sex. That's why I leave at around 9 to 9:30 because of that reason. It gets way to sexual and there is a lot of drinking involve. And you know I can't touch alcohol." Griffin said.

"Yeah I remember. Okay…so how about some ginger ale. It's my favorite non-alcoholic drink. And I'm not that type of woman who likes alcohol." Monica said as she grabs a sit at an empty table.

"Really? You know Mon…you are full of surprises." Griffin smirked.

Monica gave a little shy laugh, "You just called me Mon.."

"What is that a bad thing?" Griffin asked.

"No…just never had that nickname before." Monica smiled.

Griffin laughed with her, and for once he felt his heart being lifted up by hope. Being with Monica, made him feel like a whole new man, and he likes his new self. There is something about her that just captures Griffin's heart, and he wanted more of this. "So how about 2 ginger ales…I'll be back." As that Griffin walks off the miniature bar that was just located off by the dance floor.

As Griffin order his drinks, Jose stopped by him. "Hey Griff…didn't think you were going to show."

"Yeah sorry about that I got a little side tracked." Griffin said still smiling.

"You've changed, what happened to my other Griffin….who just slips off in the back and wouldn't come out. You got a new lady friend haven't you? Are you banging her?" Jose asked.

"What!? No! I'm not involved with anyone, and I'm defiantly not sleeping around if that's what you are getting at. I'm just finding myself again…." Griffin said as he looked at where Monica was.

Jose followed his gaze and came upon Monica. Jose's eyes lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. "Wow….Griff….dude….that is one _Hot smoking Babe!_ Are you sure you're not banging _that _woman?" Jose pointed at Monica.

"No! Why do you think everything has to deal with sex? And no Monica is just a friend I brought with me tonight. And keep your paws off her tonight. And same goes for your buddies. I don't want to scar her off." Griffin said.

"Why?" Jose asked.

"Because I'm beginning to understand what everyone in Gracie is seeing." Griffin said.

"And that will be?" Jose still asked trying to catch Griffin's drift.

"I'm letting go of my love for Crystal. I think I just found love again." Griffin slowly said, as he admitted his defeat.

"What by Crystal….Griff…I'm losing you. What the hell are you talking about?" Jose asked in confusion.

Griffin looked at Jose and stated, "I think I'm falling in love with her. I'm falling in love with Monica." And then Griffin took his two drinks and went over to where Monica was. Jose just stood there feeling confused and a little bit jealous that his friend Griffin found love. When Jose looked at him and this woman, he saw true love between them, and he felt a little hurt. All of his life he wanted to find that but never could. So Jose turned to sex instead of finding love.

An hour and a half later in with the party, Monica scans the dance floor and sees couples slow dancing to a Mexican wedding song. She looks down at her drink. Griffin caught her drift, and smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh..I'm not good at dancing Latin melodies." Monica said.

"It's just slow dancing, I've done it a few times." Griffin said with a giggle.

"No I mean I have two left feet when dancing….I can't." Monica bagged him.

"You can't be that bad….come on I'll teach you." Griffin said as he took hold of Monica's hand.

They both arrive on the dance floor, and Griffin places one hand on her shoulder, and another on her waist. They both looked at each other and very slowly he led her to move to the music. Monica had no idea on how to act but she followed Griffin's steps as they flowed to the rhythm of the music. And soon Monica found herself dancing to a new style. She smiled at Griffin, as her heart begins to pound to his own heart. And for once in Monica's 3,000 years of being an angel, left her, and she just enjoyed her night dancing away all of her angel rules and just living here and now with Griffin.

………………………………………..

Miguel watched from where he was sitting and smiled at Griffin, as he said to himself, _Dude you are a goner. You just fell in love._ Just then Miguel's business partner came to him.

"What are you smile at Miguel?" This man said.

"Look for yourself. My good friend Griffin had just found love again." Miguel pointed to Griffin and Monica on the dance floor. Miguel smiled at that but when he turn to look at his partner his smile faded a little. "Rafeal, what is it?"

"What is that women's name?" Rafeal asked looking concern.

"Monica ,why? Do you know her?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah….we worked on cases at that before. What is she doing here?" Rafeal asked.

"She came with Griffin. They claim that they are not a couple, but I can see right through them. They had this look, which my wife, Rosario and I had when we first met. They are both falling in love with each other." Miguel said proudly.

But Rafeal wasn't too happy about it. He knows that once an angel falls, they are scared for life. Rafeal went down that path once himself. Rafeal too fell in love once with a human, but choose to live life as an angel. Now he feels that Monica had walked down his path too. "I know…." Rafeal said. And he add to himself, _Angels can't fall in love. Monica what are you doing?_

………………………………………..

As soon as the song ended the beat started to kick up a step and everyone around them started to dance the same rhythm. Monica looked around to find an exit. She grabs Griffin's hand leads him off the dance floor. "I can't dance to that…." Monica said once they were off.

"You never danced the _Salsa_ before?" Griffin asked. And looking into Monica's eyes he could tell that she hasn't. "Okay I'll show you."

"Take my hand. Like this." Griffin said as he takes hold of Monica's small hand and laced her fingers to his. Griffin then put the other hand on Monica's forearm and told her to put her other hand on his forearm."Now it's like we are walk back and forth. Take two steps back." Griffin instructed.

Monica did and thought this was easy…until she steps on Griffin's feet. Monica bit back her lip. "Oh…gosh…I'm so sorry Griff….I told you…I have two left feet."

"No …it's fine..you were doing great. Come on try it again. I'll lead. Count in 2's. It's much easier." Griffin instructed.

"How come your so good at this?" Monica asked as she looked into Griffin's eyes, as her finger's stroked his forearm.

"Because I had Jose and Miguel teach me. Miguel told me learning the Salsa and the Tango wins a woman's heart." Griffin smiled.

"You were really desperate in high school were you?" Monica joked.

"No…but once College hit I was." Griffin joked back. "See your doing it Monica….You are in line with me. Ooch.." Griffin stepped back.

"We should stop before I end up really hurting you." Monica said.

"No, I like this. Come on…I'll teach you an easier dance." Griffin said. Monica glanced at the dance floor how everyone is in line. "Oh…that's way too advance….even for me. Come on."

So for the next 3 minutes Griffin taught an easier dance that Monica was be able to learn. She still had her clumsy moments, but for the most part, they were in sync with line movements. Monica laughed with Griffin, and felt so free in his arms. She loved his smile and his blue eyes gleamed right into hers. Monica had to admit this was the best night in her life. They dance the Salsa for the next 15 minutes. And for the first time ever, Monica had let herself go. She allowed Griffin to hold her as they continued to dance. They were both smiling by the time the dance was done. Monica looked at Griffin and he looked at her. There was a moment that both of them wanted to kiss each other. However Monica still feeling torn between her new human life with Griffin and her heavenly self with God. Monica pulled herself away from Griffin's embrace, and notice that the crowd was getting more sexual. Griffin was right.

"I guess it's the cue to leave….Griff.." Monica said as she scans the crowd. Griffin looked at her and then caught her eye to the crowd. He nodded and together they left Jose's house. Monica walks hand and hand with Griffin out of Jose's house and to Griffin's car. Still feeling giddy from learning the _Salsa_ and having to dance in Griffin's arms, Monica smiled the whole time. She didn't feel so much like an angel, but more like a human that is in love. Griffin drove back home as they discuss some things in the car.

"How did you learn how to dance like that? Most men I meet never learned how to dance. It's always the woman that teaches the men." Monica said as Griffin turned into the familiar town of Gracie.

"Like I said before, Miguel and Jose and their Mexican family taught me. I was adopted into their family it felt like. Believe it took me 4 years to learn it… Chris just looked at me and thought I was nuts at first. But later he turned to me to teach him the basics of learning the Salsa. He wanted to impress Kristin at the time….so I taught him…he still doesn't done beat for beat, but at least he can move to the music." Griffin smiled as he explained.

"I am terrible at it…" Monica admitted.

"No you're not…you just need practice. If it makes you feel better, you caught on quick and way better than Chris did." Griffin stated.

"Really?" Monica asked in shocked.

"Yeah….well I'm suppose you need to get back to where you need to be. Sarah will be asleep." Griffin said as looked at Monica. "I had a nice time….with you…thank you."

"I had a nice time too….probably the best night in my life." Monica smiled. For a moment she thought that they were going to kiss in his car. Monica half wanted it to happen, but in the time didn't because she will be betraying God and every angel in heaven. Instead Griffin climbs out of the car and Monica did the same. "Well…goodnight Griff…and thanks for the new cloths."

"Don't thank me…thank Kristin. You can when you come to the New Year's Eve party. If you want to?" Griffin stated.

"Are you asking me to go?" Monica asked.

"No…you were already invited by Kristin." Griffin smiled. "Goodnight Monica."

Monica stood beside him, and smiled, "Goodnight Griffin..I had fun dancing with you." Monica came close to kissing him just then, but Griffin senses the vibe and backs away. Monica slowly walks away but still had high hopes of kissing him. She looks back at him and gave a flirting smile to him. Monica only gave that kind of smile to one other man in her past. And now she just gave it to Griffin. Then Monica climbs in her car and drives off.

…………………………………………………

Monica arrives at her apartment and she smiled once she closes the door behind her. Monica had fallen in love, and she wanted to be with Griffin forever. Monica knew that she had to tell Griffin about her angel identity. She is going to break the news about him New Year's Eve, and it was not going to be easy. Monica goes to her bedroom to put the newly brought cloths in her bedroom. Monica then walks joyfully to the kitchen to clam her heart down as she brews some nice hot caramel tea. For the rest of the night, Monica smiled the whole night. She slept more peacefully and she dreamt of Griffin all night long.

* * *

_Refeal came to Andrew on unofficial business…He knows he didn't wanted to do this but with Monica's behavior he had too. "Andrew….I need you to keep an eye out for Monica."_

_ Andrew looks at him oddly, "why? Monica is really good at her work."_

_ "Yeah she is…too good sometimes, but I think she is going rouge on us." Refeal admitted._

_ Andrew now looking very concern, "Why do you say that?" _

_ Refeal didn't want to do this but he knew he had too, "Because I believe she is falling for her assignment. I know that look…I've been there too with Rachel. I saw that exact same look in Monica's eyes when she was with him, and her body language with her assignment defiantly gave it all away."_

_ Andrew couldn't believe what Refeal just said. Monica doesn't go around and just falls in love. Her heart is stronger than that. After 8 years of working with her, she keeps her distance from humans and doesn't get involve with them romantically. Refeal told Andrew everything he had witness while he was on his case and Jose's house. After that Andrew agreed to spy on Monica. He goes to Gracie on New Year's Eve to see if Refeal was right. _

* * *

Monica got ready for New Year's Eve party…the party starts at 8 o'clock, and it's 6:50 now. Monica picked out a stunning red dress that Ellie had picked out for her, and said she looked so beautiful in it, it had almost brought tears to her eyes. Monica took a deep breath and slipped it on. She went to her little mirror and applied some makeup on her face. It took her about an half an hour to get the right mixtures of makeup on her face. Then Monica combs though her soft reddish brown hair and half way down to her ears she braids it and puts a small red rose in the back to tie the two strains together. She looks into the mirror one last time and thought to herself…_I look really sexy._ Then she looks at the time and it read 7:45…Then she looks back at her small house, and walks out the door.

…………………………………

Once at the Christmas party there was Kristin and Chris hold one another on the dance floor, and other members from Griffin's work squad. Monica felt completely embarrassed to be in this dress, and just wanted to leave. But her heart made her stay where she was, because the one person she wants is Griffin.

All the single men looked over at her, and every man in the bar was stunned by her beauty. Monica was about to leave when Kristin spotted her and came up to her.

"Wow…Monica you look breath taken" Kristin stated as she was stunned herself.

Monica gave a shy smile and said, "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." Monica commented back, as Kristin pulled Monica to a table. Chris slips away from his wife to find Griffin out in the cold night.

"Griff…why are you out here in the cold?" Chris said as he shivered.

"Just needed to get some air. Too much temptation in there, if catch my drift." Griffin said taking a sip of his ginger ale. Monica turned him onto a new flavor…and he loves it.

"Ah huh….Well guess who came to the party?" Chris joked.

"Who?" Griffin asked.

Chris smiled a wicked kind of smile, "You'll see." And with that he walks back into the bar.

Griffin's heart just skipped a beat at thinking of one person. Griffin abandon's the night air and walks into the bar..Surly enough he finds Monica sitting with Chris's wife. His heart fell to the ground when he saw how beautiful and sexy she looked. Griffin felt like he can't breathe, and he felt like he was 16 all over again. Griffin smiled and he went over to where Monica was. Just as Griffin was about halfway across the room, some young couple had requested _Feels Like Home_.

Kristin left to dance with her husband while Monica patitatly waited for her love to come. Suddenly a very charming guy came to her.

"Exuse me miss….but I got a feeling that you need someone to dance with…I couldn't help to notice that you look very beautiful tonight." This man asked.

Monica smiled, "Thanks but I'm not up for dancing."

"Just one dance with me," Then man pressed on.

Monica was going to say no for the third time when she saw Griffin. She looked at the man that was trying to get her to dance, "Thanks for the offer, but my husband is over there. Maybe next time." As soon as she said that the guys face just drops, and he slumps away. Monica got up from her seat and goes to Griffin with heart soaring with gladness. Once Monica and Griffin where face to face, they stood there were looking into each other's eyes.

For a moment Griffin was too stunned and speechless to say something. He admired her beauty, and her presence. "Would you like to dance?" She was wearing a stunning red dress, and a Griffin's Christmas gift that he gave to her. Griffin smiled to her gift, and looked into her soft brown eyes. As he stared into them he found love in them. She was the gorgeous woman Griffin had ever seen, and now he can't hide his true feelings back any longer. He is in love with her.

"This isn't, Salsa, but I think I could handle this." Monica said as she places her hand with his, and swayed to the music.

_Something in your eyes .Makes me want to lose myself .Makes me want to lose myself .In your arms There's something in your voice .Makes my heart beat fast Hope this feeling lasts The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been .And how long I've felt so low. If you knew how I wanted someone to come along. And change my life the way you've done._

Monica blocked out the noise around her, as her mind focused in on Griffin's slow breathing. In the mist of the song, Monica clasped her arms around Griffin's neck, and barrows her face into his mighty chest. His scent of Axe just soothed her mind and she moves in closer to him.

Griffin smelt Monica's hair as she came next to him and burying her face in his chest. Griffin hadn't held a woman in his arms since Crystal, and he finally lets Monica in his heart .She was everything to him and he wanted to let her know that. Griffin memorized every feature of her, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with Monica.

_If you knew how much this moment means to me. And how long I've waited for your touch. If you knew how happy you are making me. I've never thought I'd love anyone so much  
_

Monica felt Griffin's touch of his hand on her bare back, as she lifts her head to gaze into his deep blue eyes. Then acting on her human instinct, Monica reaches up, and planted a long smooth kiss on Griffin's lips. Monica wanted to do this since that night when Griffin came to her for her comfort. To her surprise, Griffin kissed Monica back, as he sunk into her kiss. Monica pulls Griffin towards her as she tugs the end of his suite collar to make the kiss deeper and meaningful. Monica surrenders her love for him, and opens her mouth a bit to let Griffin collide his tongue with hers. When the song ended, Monica slowly pulls back from Griffin's embrace, as fear and heartache stung her eyes, realizing she just broke the rules of being an angel.  
…………………………………………………

_From the dark corner of the room, Andrew sat at the bar when he saw Monica dancing with her assignment. He had been watching her almost a day to watch her behavior with her assignment. Trying to convince himself, that Refeal was wrong. Just as Refeal had feared, Monica had just fallen from grace, and was in love with a human. When he saw Monica kissing him, his heart went in a hurt and jealously and wishing that she was kissing him. Andrew's hurt feelings was rushing through his mind by thinking how could she had betray him and his fellow angels. Andrew had no choice but to turn Monica in. He left the bar and disappears in the night, as he searched for the highest of angels. _

……………………………………………..

Still feeling breathless from kissing Griffin, Monica whispers something in Griffin's ear, "Griffin….I need to tell you something……but I can't tell you here." Monica stares up at Griffin, and then said, "Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure…" Griffin said a bit out of it from her kiss. For Monica never being romantically involved with someone she sure was a really damn good kisser, by leaving Griffin feeling helpless and weak. Monica led him through the park on a New Year's Eve clear sky with the moon brightly lit. He wondered if she was going to kiss him again, but instead he found her a bit distant.

Once they were alone in the park Monica stopped Griffin by a snow covered tree. Monica sensing the presence of the angels coming and knowing that she has only a matter of minutes to tell Griffin how she truly feels about him.

"So what is this about that you have to be so isolated from?" Griffin said as he stood beside her. He looked more closely and he saw that she was tearing up. "Monica what's wrong you're scaring me?" Griffin said as he took Monica in his arms.

Monica took a moment and then looked up into his eyes. "Do you remember you asked me why I never had a relationship before?" Monica asked.

"Yeah…..but how…" Griffin started to protest.

"I didn't want to tell you because I know it will break your heart. But I need to tell you about who I am, and how I feel about you, right now." Monica said in a heart breaking tone. She had tears coming out of her eyes as she looked into Griffin's concerned eyes.

"What would, Monica what the hell is going on?" Griffin said as he stroked her face and pulled her reddish brown hair back behind her ears.

Monica hesitated on the words that she wanted to say to him for the past 2 months, "I'm an _angel_, Griffin."

"Yeah I know, you look like one," Griffin said, as he made a step forewords, but Monica backs up.

"Griffn.." Monica said, this time there was no joking in her eyes or voice.

"You're serious?" Griffin said.

Monica looked away as she cried out her tears she has been holding back. "I'm an angel that God has sent me to help people and for them to hear his words. I was supposed to answer a prayer for your daughter, but instead _I fell in love you_. And angels aren't supposed to fall in love. I didn't want this to happen, because I knew it would break your heart as well as Sarah's." Monica cried as she confessed her love for him. Monica now looks over at Griffin, who was pacing back in forth. "Griffin don't be upset, please."

"I'm not upset Monica, I'm just confused and now I'm a little angry. I kept myself at a distant so I wouldn't get involve with another woman and then you come into my life, and I fell for you. But now it turns out that the woman I fell in love with is an _angel?" _Griffin said as his own tears came out.

Monica now a little hurt at his words shot back, "Griffin you think it's easy for me to pretend that these past few months that I had devolved some kind of romantic feelings for you. I have tried to keep myself from you, but you made me feel like a woman, which had made me fallen deeper in love with you. I had lost all my angel senses and was completely human tonight with you holding me. And now I only have a short amount of time before "they" find out of what I have done."

"They?" Griffin asked and coming to realize that Monica is hurting.

"The higher angels. They can clip my wings and I can never come back to earth…..See angels and humans can never be together. We can never mingle in with the human race because you are God's gift. And…..I ….I can't bare to see my life without you_. I'm in love with you Griffin_." Monica said as more tears came out of her sad brown eyes.

Griffin had then touched Monica's face with is hand, and looks into her eyes. His face came near hers, and his nose touched hers. As more tears slid down her cheeks, Then Griffin kissed Monica this time. Griffin pulls her towards him, so that her body was pressed against his. Once again Monica reaches up to Griffin's shirt collar and gripped the ends as she tugs them toward her. Griffin's hands went into Monica's hair, and then slowly slid down to her waist. After a brief moment of kissing one another, Monica was the one to break the kiss. She looked into his eyes, as she feels the love in it. Painting she said, "Griffin I got a few short seconds left.."

Griffin reached out and holds Monica in his arms, "Don't, no don't leave me…….I need you. Sarah needs you…. please don't go ….I love you,." Griffin now in tears as he kisses Monica's neck, and cheeks.

Monica bites back her lip, as the lump in her throat increased. "I have to….they are calling for me." As more tears came out of her eyes. She reaches up to Griffin and kisses him one last time. As Monica whisperer against Griffin's lips, she utters her last words to him, "_I love you, I love you so much_… and I'm so grateful to do so.." Griffin stared into her soft loving brown eyes, as her image fades into the night. A moment later and she was gone.

Griffin crashed to the snow, as where Monica once stood….Griffin begins to cry for the woman who he risked his heart for just left him…again Griffin felt empty and heartbroken….Griffin cried out into the night…_ "Monica…..why….why did I fell for you….I love you so damn much it hurts me." _

* * *

Now Monica a world apart from him, drops to the floor of the hot desert, and sobs out her heart. Knowing that she had just lost the love of her life, and can never go back to him. Monica felt her world had just ended and felt totally heartbroken.


End file.
